And The Two Become One
by waiting4thefairytale
Summary: Bella's life is complicated. Now that her best friend Jake is graduating, she goes back to Forks to surprise him. But when Renee's life gets in the way, what will Bella do? Will Bella choose the life she's created in Forks or the life she already has?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I came to La Push to visit Jake. I should have known something crazy and life changing would have happened- it usually does when I am with him. The first time was when we became friends. Another time was when we were around 12. We were just hanging out and then he suddenly kissed me. That's when our relationship began. It continued till we were around 16, and then we ran into the most epic time in our lives- when my dad died.

Jake stayed with me every night as I cried and hugged me as I fell apart. It changed me in a way that I couldn't describe. My mom decided a year later that she couldn't take it anymore and needed to get out of the state of Washington. So she packed up our stuff and told me it was time to move on with our lives. I made a deal with her to leave without a fight as long as she didn't sell the house, and with luck and much convincing she made it a deal.

My last moments with Jake ended with goodbyes and promises of loving each other till the end. Yes, we left it just as friends. We went back to square one and didn't turn back on our decision. We both couldn't handle a long distance relationship. It just wasn't us, and we both agreed to that. What we had was...it was good. We both knew that, but at some point we both knew we had to let go- for each other. We kissed that one last time and I left with a sad smile on my face. From then, we wrote to each other, still being the inseparable friends we once were.

It was just a few days ago that Jake made me want to come back to La Push for a visit, and that was for his graduation.

I remember when he came out for mine. I smiled at the thought and then rolled my eyes. Of course, I was the girl that graduated two years early (because La Push had a more advanced curriculum so I moved up two grades). Jake shouted and cheered for me (along with my mom) as I walked across the stage, finally becoming a high school graduate. I smiled at the two in the audience and couldn't wait for the ceremony to get done with. Once it finally did end, I was racing to find Jake through the crowd of people. He found me with a smile and I jumped into his arms.

"Damn Jake!" I smiled as I let him go a bit. "What the heck happened to you?" I looked him over and bit my lip. He was hot! His dark long hair was now cropped and gelled. His muscles were all tight and his tan skin was overly warm.

"I could ask you the same thing Bells" he smirked as he looked me over. I blushed a bit and rolled my eyes.

"You grew like over a foot!" I exclaimed.

"You grew too!" he argued in the same tone with a smile.

I shook my head with a smile and hugged him again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he said and kissed my head.

We walked out of the gym hand in hand and met my mom back at the car. She took the three of us out to dinner and had us laughing the whole time. When we were finally home and alone in my backyard, I couldn't help but snuggle closer to Jake. He had his arm around me, his head lowered on top of mine as we lay on the hammock looking up at the stars.

I felt his smirk and he kissed my head again. "I missed your smell," he said.

I let out a laugh and looked up to him. "My smell?"

He nodded and kissed my nose. "Yup, your smell."

I laughed again and then sniffed his side. "You smell pretty good too." I said.

He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh again. Our hands became entwined somehow and when the time to serious, I found myself playing with them.

"So when do you have to leave?" I questioned quietly.

He sighed and rubbed his thumb against my fingers. "Tomorrow."

"That soon?" I asked, trying to hide my sadness.

"Yea" he whispered. "I have to get back." I nodded and swallowed hard. He was right. He had a life. A life that I wasn't in.

"Don't do that" he said.

"Huh?"

"Don't do that." he repeated.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Think like that. I know what your thinking" he said.

"Oh really? And what am I thinking?" I questioned.

"That I have to get back to my life."

I sighed. _Damn he was good. _

"You're apart of my life too. It's just...work and school. It's hard to miss a lot of school and balance it with work. Bells I would-"

"Its ok." I said looking up and smiling. "I get it. Its ok."

"But-"

I shook my head. "Its ok. You're here now and that's all that matters to me. You came and it was the best surprise ever."

We laid in silence, just looking up at the stars.

"No one can replace you, you know." Jake said after a few minutes.

I smiled a bit. "I know, and no one can replace you."

So now, here I am, on an airplane back to my hometown. Billy let me know that Jake's graduation party was tonight. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it to his actual graduation because of Ben, aka my little brother. Yes, my mom got remarried. She met Phil and they hit it off from there. He was a pretty nice guy, and he was a minor league baseball player, which was cool. But he was always traveling, and once she was pregnant she unable to travel. Then when she finally went to the hospital to have Ben, Phil almost didn't make it. It was just a few weeks after the birth of their son and my brother, that he resumed his career. My mom stayed home at first, but the depression started to get to her. She began taking anti- depressants and had a hard time taking care of Ben while Phil was away. So I sent her off to be with Phil. I took time off from college and stayed home to be with Ben.

They set me up with a credit card and gave me loads of cash, and even called numerous times, but they seemed to miss us enough to come home.

I knew the date of Jake's graduation ceremony, and made sure to remind my mom everyday. Each time she would say of course and promise she was coming home to be with him, but the night I was supposed to leave to catch my plane, she called and begged me not to leave because Phil's team made it into some semi final thing.

At first I was upset. I told her practically everyday that I needed to leave, and it was her kid! But then as I was yelling at her through the phone, Ben came in the room and found me upset. He hugged his blanket and stood in the doorway of the kitchen highly upset.

He didn't usually see me upset. It was a rarity that I lost my temper with him. He was a good kid (with good looks I must add.) His brown hair was a perfect color and he had the cute brown eyes to match. He could be a total maniac at times, but always sweet and kind. He pushed me to my limits at times, but it always ended with a smile or a kiss on the head. We made sure to look out and take care of each other, no matter if we disagreed about the extent of it.

So I quickly hung up the phone and ran to him with open arms. I repeatedly said I was sorry, for not only having him witness that, but also waking him up from his sleep. He didn't say anything, just kept hugging me tight. Eventually, he fell asleep in my arms as we laid on the couch together. It was then, as I watched as he slept, that I told myself I would just go to Jake's graduation party.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the airport, catching a cab to my old house. I decided that since even though I did have a lot of money that I saved up from being with Ben, I needed to save up.

Trees passed me by, over and over again and I couldn't help but sigh as I sat in the car wondering if Ben was okay.

_Maybe I should just call..._

I pulled out my cell and dialed home. "Hello?" a kid voice answered.

"Ben?" I asked slightly shocked. Why was he answering the phone?

"Belley!" he said happily.

"Ben, what are you doing answering the phone? Where's mom?" I questioned.

"She's sleeping," he said, sounding almost sad. "She took a pill and said she needed a nap."

"Did you eat?" I questioned, feeling angry with Renee.

"No, not yet. I am waiting for mommy to get up."

I sighed and bit my lip. I shouldn't have taken a week to see Jake.

"Oh Ben. Are you okay? I think there is a sandwich in the fridge that I made a yesterday that you only ate half of."

"Yea, I'm good. Just kind of hungry. Do you think mommy will be up soon? I'm bored."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at my watch. It was mid afternoon there "What have you been doing all day?"

"Watching TV. Mommy said she was going back to bed."

"She's been sleeping all morning?" I questioned.

"Yea, but I checked to make sure she was breathing." he tried joking.

I let out a dry laugh to let him know it was okay. "Alright. Good job"

A few seconds of silence passed and I closed my eyes enjoying his soft breathing over the phone. "I miss you Belley."

"I miss you too bud, but remember what I said?"

I looked up and found I was almost to my destination.

"Yea, 'I'll be back before you know it Ben. Don't you worry.'" he said, in a lower voice. I let out a laugh.

"Good to know I sound like that." I smiled through the phone.

He let out a giggle.

"Alright bud, I gotta go, but I will call you tonight okay?"

"Okay." he said sadly.

"Call me if you need anything okay? I'm just a phone call away."

We hung up a few minutes later and I was upset. Ben didn't want me to leave. He didn't want to be stuck with Renee and I couldn't blame him.

I got out of the car, luggage in tow. I quickly paid the taxi driver and headed inside. Everything was covered in plastic. I swiftly got to work. Opening up some windows and pulling off all the sheets that covered the furniture.

_So many memories... _I sighed to myself.

A few hours had past and the house was almost clean. I couldn't stop thinking about Ben. Picking up my phone from the kitchen, I dialed Angela's number.

"Angela?" I questioned as someone picked up.

"Hey Bella!" My best friend said.

"Hey" I said with relief.

"What's up? Everything okay?"

"No actually." I said. "Do you think you can check up on Ben while I'm gone? Its just Renee..."

"Sure, its no problem." she said with a smile.

"Thank you." I sighed with relief.

"Is everything okay with him? Should I go get him right now?"

"No, no. Its okay. He's watching cartoons right now. It's just when I called to check up on him. He said that Renee has been sleeping this whole time and he hasn't eaten lunch. So I just...don't want that to happen again."

"Don't worry Bella, I will watch over him as much as I can. Just have a fun time with Jake for me. God knows how long you've been talking about him," she said teasingly with a laugh.

I let out a laugh too and shook my head. "Thanks Ang. I owe you one."

I had a few hours to spare before I had to head over to Jake's. Hopefully he wouldn't mind my intrusion. I didn't want to get there earlier than the guests, so I decided I would show up a half hour after the party has begun.

I unpacked most of my things in my old room and cleaned up some more. After that, I began getting ready. I hopped into the now clean shower, and then pulled on some nicer clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror, debating if I wanted to put on makeup or not.

_Its just Jake... _I said shaking my head. Deciding not to, I gave myself one more look over. Dark Jeans, a black short sleeve button down blouse with a long ruffle in the middle (hiding the buttons), and a pair of light blue converse. I kept my hair down, letting it be its natural curls, just how Jake liked it, and smiled a bit.

I was going to see Jake!

Skipping out of the door with my cell phone in my back pocket, I began walking to the old familiar house.

Once I got there I took a deep breath. There was music playing, and lots of chatter. _Here goes nothing._

I opened the white picket fence door and walked through. Carefully I closed it and tried to get my heart to relax. It was beating a mile a minute. I swear it was going to explode.

I walked further into the yard and stood there unable to find words to announce my presence. The backyard looked so different. There were lights everywhere, hung up around trees and tables. Food and drinks were everywhere you looked. Everything was so colorful and festive, especially the banner that held 'congratulations Jake' on the house. I couldn't help but smile. He really did have a life to get back to. Everyone's back was to me and I couldn't have been more thankful. Before I could do anything (like leave) Billy spotted me and smiled. I bit my lip and gave a nervous smile back. I didn't know whether to announce my presence publicly or just go up to him. Jake was standing by the table full of food near his dad, talking to another guy that looked just as good as him. As I took in the appearance of everyone, I found they looked all similar. Very buff, short hair, dark complected.

My eyes fell back on Billy and he nodded over to Jake with a small smile. Nodding, I took a deep breath stuffed my hands into my back pockets, walking over. Eyes started to fall on me as I walked through the yard. I felt somewhat uncomfortable but kept going.

The chatter around the yard started to stop as I approached him. I put my hand on his shoulder and the man next to him stopped talking to look at me. Jake turned slightly and then his eyes went wide. He quickly turned and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. My feet lifted off the ground for a second and I laughed. I grinned as he cuddled into my long curly hair and then inhaled his scent as I pressed my face into his strong shoulder. He still smelt the same. My arms wrapped around him tighter and I moved slightly.

"Hiya Jake." I murmured in his neck.

"Bells" he said with happiness, moving to kiss the top of my head.

"Missed you." I murmured.

He let out a comforting moan and squeezed me tighter. "Missed you more."

He finally let go of me, and we both had grin eating smirks on our faces. "Congratulations are in order I guess."

"I guess they are," he teased.

I hugged him again, but this time standing on my tip toes to reach his ear. "Congrats Jake" I whispered.

As I stood back, his smile became wider and he shook his head. "Still such a tease."

I let out a laugh and hit him lightly. My focus turned to Billy. "Hey Billy, thanks for the invite." I smiled and then bent down to hug him.

"Anything for you Bella" he smiled.

"So that's how you knew?" Jake questioned.

I let out a laugh and turned to him. "Of course. I couldn't ask you through our letters, I didn't want you to know I was coming."

"But how do you know I graduated already?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes "give me some credit."

"Hey, I could have had my grad party before I graduated. How do you know I'm not graduating tomorrow?" he asked.

"First, who has a grad party before they graduate?" I questioned. "And Second, I knew you graduated a few days ago. I was planning on surprising you then, but something came up."

His eyebrow shot up as I finished and I just bit my lip, shaking my head slightly. He had no idea about Ben or even the fact that Renee was once pregnant.

"So, introductions?" I asked, trying to change the subject. His eyes narrowed at me, and I didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Sure." he said, catching I didn't feel like talking about it. Not here, not now.

_And hopefully not ever._ I thought to myself.

It's not that I didn't want Jake to know about Ben, because I would. I would love for him to know where all my happiness and love comes from. Its just that, Jake wouldn't react most people would. Most would say 'Oh that poor child, lucky he has you.' But Jake would be all about me 'you need to get help' or 'how are you doing? Let me come help you out' I could see all the questions flying out of his mouth now and all the ideas of 'saving' me being planned. And seeing what I am now, I wouldn't want him to leave his life, or have it change because of Ben and I. Just because times would get hard didn't mean I couldn't manage it, but knowing Jake, he wouldn't accept that answer and would do everything in his power to help me and make sure I was doing great.

"Bella, this is Embry." Jake said, breaking me out of my revire. He stood between me and the guy who was talking to him as I interrupted.

"Hey." I said and stuck out my hand.

"I've heard a lot about you." I said, as we shook hands. I remembered some things Jake said in his letters.

"Good things I hope." he joked and smiled.

I looked at Jake and then back at the guy named Embry and smiled back. "Yea very good things."

We went on and next came Quil, who I also heard about.

"Nice to meet you Bella." he said while grinning at Jake. I looked at my best friend with a raised eyebrow and he just rolled his eyes.

Next, we came to Leah and Seth. Leah seemed a little standoff-ish, but Seth seemed super nice. He kind of reminded me of Ben.

_God I missed that kid._ I thought.

Paul and his girlfriend Emily came next. They both seemed nice; although Jake claimed that Paul has a slight temper as we went on to meet some others.

Kim and Jared were the next people. Kim seemed really nice and very excited to have another girl around. Jared just looked happy that his girl looked happy which just made me smile and laugh in a good way. If only all guys were like that...

"You know we just made like a full 360 around your backyard right?" I asked, laughing a bit. Gosh he had a lot of friends.

Jake laughed a bit and hugged me to him. "Yea, I know. We just have one last person to introduce you to, and then the part can begin."

"It already began Jake." I said and then laughed as he tickled me.

We walked towards Billy and the last guy. I noticed he was a bit taller and muscular than the rest. I studied his back for a few seconds observing all the differences. He seemed older than Jake and everyone else, and gave the vibe of just being in charge if that makes sense. He had a slight mysterious edge to him, which made me even more curious about him.

"Sam." Jake said getting his attention.

The man, Sam, turned towards us and met my eyes.

They were mesmerizing that's for sure. They were a dark brown, almost black. Everyone else's was all a lighter shade. I observed the way his eyes turned less serious and more...friendly?

Something seemed to change about him, and he looked less tense. I smiled a bit, feeling good about myself that I could put a guy like him at ease.

"Sam, this is Bella. Bella, Sam." Jake said, looking at Sam and then his dad.

"Nice to meet you." I said and stuck out my hand. His eyes flickered again and I swear something changed.

"Pleasures all mine." he smiled. I couldn't help but find the smile contagious and then blushed a bit. What was with me?

I looked up at Jake and then bumped his side with mine. A smile grew on his face and mine continued to grow.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Sam questioned.

I smirked at Jake and then looked back at Sam. "We have history."

"Lots of history." Jake laughed while looking at me. I rolled my eyes but continued to smile. "We were long time friends and-" Just as I was about continue my cell phone rang. Putting a hand to my back pocket, I took out the small phone and looked at the caller id. Ben. It read.

"Shit" I cussed and then looked up.

"Excuse me." I said to the men with a small smile and then walked off to answer his call.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ben?" I answered as I walked to the driveway. "Is everything ok?"

"Belley, I'm still hungry, but mommy put away the food and said I didn't need anymore since I wouldn't let her sleep."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Did she take anymore pills?"

"Yea, she just took a few and went back to bed."

I looked at my watch and found it was around 11 there. "Ben, why aren't you in bed?"

I questioned. I could imagine Ben shrugging his shoulders.

"No one was here to put me to bed. Belley, I want you to come home." he said sadly.

"I know buddy, and I will in a week, remember?" I asked.

"Yea" he said bummed out.

"You had dinner though?" I questioned as I took a breath.

"Yea, mommy got the pizza guys number out for me."

"She made you call?" I yelled in shock. I let out a breath and began to pace. Leaving was a very bad idea.

"Sorry buddy. I mean, she made you call?"

"Yea, she gave me the number in the big yellow book and then money."

"She has been sleeping all day?" I asked.

"Yea, but that's ok. I watched cartoons for a while and then colored in the new books you got me. I colored you a picture Belley! Guess which one it is?" he said excitedly.

I smiled a bit and thought about it. I bought him Looney Tunes and Tom & Jerry coloring books since they were his favorite.

"Hmdid I get one of Jerry?" I questioned.

"Nope guess again!" he chirped.

"Tweety Bird?" I asked.

"Hey how'd you get it?" he asked.

"I'm just that smart." I joked.

Silence filled the phone and I let out an audible sigh. "Hey buddy, Angela is going to stop by from time to time and check up on you okay? I will be home in a week tops."

"Cant you come home now?" he whined. "Belley, I don't like it with mommy, I want you back." he started to tear up and I couldn't help but to swallow a cry myself.

"I know Ben, but I cant. I need to be here for Jake remember? He's one of my bestest friends."

"I thought I was your bestest friends." he said sadly.

"You are my bestest friend bud. You're my guy." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Then you gots to come home! I'm hungry, and mommy wont sing me to bed."

I swallowed hard and looked back to Jake's party. I knew he was going to come after me soon.

"Alright, how about this. You can stay up for a little while longer. When you get tired go get ready for bed and then call me and we can stay up and talk in bed or I can sing to you. How's that sound? It will be just like im there with you."

He thought about it for a second; I could picture his face scrunching up as he thought about it.

"Alright, but you gots to make sure to pick up when I call."

"Don't I always?" I ask.

"Yea I guess you do," he said.

I laughed a bit. "Alright, I love you bud and call me in a few."

"Love you too Belley."

He hung up after that and I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. My mind told me to just go. Get on a plane and fly back home. Ben needed me. But my heart said to stay. It wouldn't be fair to Jake and I was interested- in his friends and his life.

My thoughts quickly drifted to Sam, and I played back how we met. Something in him changed, I could see it, and I just didn't know how to place it.

My heart and mind continued to fight about what to do with Ben as I stood in the driveway with my phone clasped between my hands under my chin.

"Bella?" a deep voice asked.

I turned around and found Sam.

"Hey." I said clearing my throat from all of the overwhelming emotions.

"You okay?" he asked, almost picking up on it. He continued to walk closer me.

"Yea." I smiled, now looking up at him as he stood next to me.

"Jake send you?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I nodded and felt my heart flutter a bit. Jake didn't send him...he came on his own free will.

_Quit it Bella, you have a little boy to get home to._ I thought to myself.

"A lot seems to be happening in that head of yours." Sam said watching me.

I looked up to him and smiled a bit. "Yea, I guess so."

"Care to share?" he questioned.

I stared at him for a second before opening my mouth.

"Bells?" Jake's voice asked. Sam and I both turned to find Jake standing near the gate.

"Hey Jake. Sorry, I was just..." I said trying to explain the phone call and then Sam...

"It's fine. Sorry to interrupt." he said with an odd smile and then walked away.

I looked at the spot where he once was weirdly. His smile didn't seem happy...but wasn't exactly sad either.

After a few seconds of being confused, Sam broke my thoughts. "We should get back to the party."

"Yea." I said and started to walk alongside him. Sam placed a hand on my lower back and guided me back to the yard. I found his hand comforting. it didn't feel strange or awkward which seemed weird since it was a guy I just seemed to have met.

We walked in to find everyone sitting causally in a circle and parted ways a bit.

"Hey" I said to Jake, kicking his leg lightly. I sat next to him and stared at him. "What was with you? Everything okay?"

He nodded. "I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you playing at Mr. Black?" I questioned. Everyone was looking at us, and Jake and I turned our heads. We raised our eyebrows at the group and then shook our heads.

"talk later." I said and then laid my head on his shoulder. His arm came around and hugged me to him.

I drifted into my own world, thinking about Ben again, when Jake's laughter broke my thoughts. I watched everyone, trying to find why they were laughing and then looked back at Jake who was the only one laughing.

"What?" I questioned to him and the group.

Jake continued to laugh and I looked at him like he was nuts.

"All we asked is how long you guys have been dating..." Quil said.

I tried to hide a smile but couldn't. I, too, began laughing a bit and then hit Jake on the chest.

"Jake hasn't really told us anything about you." Paul said.

The laughter between Jake and I quickly died down and I felt a slight pang of hurt. Sam and Emily seemed to be glaring at Paul and Jake covered his hand with mine.

"Its fine." I said, breaking the silence. "I don't mind."

"Bells.." Jake murmured.

"Jake, seriously, its fine." I said to him with a small sad smile.

"So what do you want to know?" I questioned to everyone.

"What's your guys' history?" Sam asked.

I looked at him surprised he was the first to ask the question, especially so bluntly.

"Well..." I said, still slightly shocked.

"We used to date." Jake said wincing slightly.

"Geez, don't make it look like such a great thing." I said to Jake.

"Bells" Jake said feeling guilty, "I didn't-"

I shook my head and patted his hand. "Its fine Jake."

Jake let out a sigh and hugged me tightly to him. This time I just let my body go limp. I didn't really hug him back but I didn't pull away. His words hurt a bit. Was it really that bad?

"How long did you guys date for?" Leah asked.

"Few months." I said. "Then I had to leave."

"Leave?" Seth questioned.

"My mom wanted to leave Washington after..." I took in a breath and Jake squeezed my hand in comfort. I was still slightly bothered by Jakes expression and didn't have it in me to squeeze back. "...after my dad died."

Everyone's face turned guilty and I rolled my eyes. "Its fine. I was 16. stuff like that happens." I said.

"Anyways, since I had to leave, Jake and I called it quits on our relationship. We kept a friendship, obviously, but that's about it."

"Square one, huh?" Leah said.

I nodded. "Square one."

"So where'd you move to?" Embry asked.

"Florida."

"Nice" Kim commented. I nodded and smiled a bit. Everyone continued with questions for a while, till I checked my phone and found it to be over an hour ago since I talked to Ben.

"Alright, well I should get going." I said, standing up.

"No" Jake whined. Everyone seemed to be watching me. I smiled a bit but nodded nonetheless. "Yea, I gotta get home and go to bed."

"Home?" Jake questioned.

"Back to Charlie's old place." I said.

"You're staying there?" he said shocked.

I weighed my head side to side. "For a bit"

"Then I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure" I said and then kissed his cheek.

"Nice meeting you all." I said to the group.

Just as I got to the gate, Sam came running up behind me. "Let me walk you home. Its dark out and you shouldn't be alone."

I was about to argue, but the look on his face made me give in. He almost seemed to be pleading a bit.

"Alright." I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked for a few minutes in silence. My mind was on Ben. I was worried about him not calling.

_He's fine Bella, everything is fine._ I kept telling myself.

I sucked in a breath and then began thinking about Jake. He was acting odd. Did he really not like us when we were dating? and what was with his face when he saw Sam and I together?

"Bella?" Sam asked as I continued walking.

"Huh?" I asked. I blushed as I looked back to him. I was passing my own house.

Sam let out a small laugh and I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment. _Nice Bella..._

"Thanks for walking me home Sam. Sorry we didn't really talk much."

He shook his head and gave me a smile that made me melt inside. "No big Bella. I can tell you have a lot going on in there." he said bringing his hand up to move some hair out of my face.

My heart fluttered as his skin came in contact with mine. His smile grew bigger. _Did he hear that?_

I looked away with a blush. "Thanks. Have a good night." I told him with one last smile and walked inside.

"Yea, you too." he smiled and watched me walk into the house.

Once I was inside, I let out a breath. My heart was pounding in my chest. What was with that?

Not dwelling on the thought for long, I ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Just when I was done brushing my teeth, my cell phone began to ring. Quickly I ran to pick it up, knowing it was Ben.

"Hey buddy, you in bed?" I questioned.

"yea" he said with his voice thick with sleep.

"Alright, what do you wanna do?"

"Can we just talk for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled as I went to put on my pjs.

We talked about the cartoons he watched today and even giggled a bit. It was close to one in the morning when I could just hear his slow, soft breathing through the phone.

I wasn't exactly tired, but not quite fully awake either. As I listened through the phone, I walked over to my window and stared out into the darkness. It was beautiful. The trees with the moons shadow made the outside world look peaceful. A slight wind blew and shook the trees to the side, and I breathed out a breath of calmness.

Just knowing Ben was sleeping and okay made me feel better.

"Belley?" his sleepy voice asked.

"Yea bud?" I asked quietly.

"Can you sing to me?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." I walked over to my bed and lay on top of the covers. It was a warm night, if I needed the covers, I could just pull them out from under me. When I was ready, I laid there thinking about what to sing.

(_**Selena Gomez's 'Who Says')**_

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.

You made me insecure

Told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na

Na na na

I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na

Na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

C'mon

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

Who says

Who says you're not start potential

Who says you're not presidential

Who says you can't be in movies

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test

Who says you can't be the best

Who said, who said

Won't you tell me who said that

Yeah, oh

Who says

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful

I listened as everything was quite. Ben's breathing was slower than before and I knew he was fast asleep. As I listened to him, I closed my eyes and pictured us cuddling together in his bed. It was then, that I fell fast asleep with the phone still attached at my ear.

When I woke up, I was tucked under the covers. I stared at them for a second wondering how I got under them. I didn't remember waking up...

Looking over to the other pillow beside me, I found my phone lying there closed shut.

_No!_ I thought to myself. Ben's probably freaking out. Im sure he would have thought I would stay on the line till morning.

Quickly, I sat up in bed and started dialing the number. Before I could press the call button, I heard something downstairs. I stared at hallway through my door and wondered who was here.

My heart began to pound, thinking someone was in my house.

Slowly, I crept out a bed, trying to be as careful as possible. I made sure to miss all the creaky spots in the floor and skip some steps. When I got downstairs, I identified the noise as none other than Jake.

"Jake?" I questioned with relief.

he spun around. "Bells!" he chirped happily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, recovering from my scare.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked coming towards me.

He eloped me into a hug and I breathed in his scent. "Yea you just scared me. I didn't know you were coming by."

"I didn't want to wake you." he smiled and kissed my head. "You looked pretty comfy."

Pulling away, my mind wondered if he was the one that shut my phone. Shaking my head, I pushed the thought away and put on a happy face.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Making you breakfast." he said and the guided me to the kitchen. He had the table set with loads of toast, cereal, eggs, waffles, orange juice, fruit, water, and a perfect pink daisy in the center of the whole table.

"Its perfect." I smiled.

"Good." he said and kissed my head.

We ate and talked a bit. I noticed how much he ate. "Damn Jake." I commented.

"What?" he questioned.

"You eat a lot." I stated.

"Geez, thanks Bells."

"Anytime Jake." I smiled and went back to eating. As we were cleaning up Jake's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. Someone was talking on the other line, it seemed as if they were freaking out.

"Slow down Sam. Everything is fine. Yea she's good. Sorry, I didn't see them" he replied.

I looked at Jake confused. Were they talking about me? Why is Sam freaking out?

After Jake shut his phone, we continued to wash and dry, standing in silence.

"Everything okay?" I asked, not being able to handle it. There were just too many questions.

"Yea, Sam was just freaking out because I didn't reply to his texts, although I keep telling him I didn't see them." Jake said, with that odd expression on his face.

"Oh okay." I said, going back to work.

When we were done, Jake and I just stood in the kitchen. "Now what?" I questioned.

Before Jake could answer, my cell phone rang.

I walked over, picking it up from the table. As I looked at the caller, I couldn't help but want to hit myself. Ben.

"Hey Buddy." I said softly.

"Belley." he whined.

"I know, im sorry." I told him sweetly. "What are you up to?" I questioned, my whole focus now on my little brother.

"Watching cartoons again."

"Did Angie stop by yet?" I asked.

"No, she said she would take me out to lunch though"

"That's great" I said. I didn't know what else to say and when I looked back, I found Jake staring at me. I turned back around and let my heart beat a bit faster. Jake had no idea about Ben.

"Hey Bud, im gunna need to call you back later okay? I have to get some things done here."

"But Belley" he whined, elongating my name.

"I'll call you in a few hours okay Ben? That way we can talk about lunch. Behave for Angela for me okay?"

He sighed. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too bud." I smiled and then shut the phone.

"Sorry 'bout that" I said softly to Jake.

He cleared his throat. "Its fine, everything okay?"

I nodded. "I'll go get dressed and we can head to the beach or something."

Quickly, I ran up the stairs and shut my bedroom door. My heart was racing. What was I supposed to say to Jake anymore? and what the hell is going on? After a few minutes of sitting against my door, there was a knock.

"Bella?" Jake's voice asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"I have to go. Something came up. Maybe we can hang out later?" he asked.

"Sure" I said through the door.

His footsteps retreated after a few minutes and let out a sigh of relief. Problem diverted.

After a few minutes, I got dressed. I was still planning to go to the beach. I haven't been there since I was little.

When I was ready, my feet bounced down the stairs and I was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I took my flip-flops off as my feet hit the sand. It was warm and soft. I walked along the beach for a while, just watching the waves and letting the sun hit me for a while. When I walked around most of the beach, I found a spot and sat down. I laid back, with my palms holding me up, just watching the waves.

It was just as beautiful as I remember. Everything was perfect. The waves went back and forth, and the sun shined nicely. It wasn't too warm or cold and it was quiet.

Pulling out my cell phone, I couldn't help but call Ben. What can I say, I missed the kid.

Unfortunately, I got the house machine.

"Hey Ben, its Bella. I just wanted to call you and hope your doing okay. Call me later okay? I miss you and will be home soon. Love you."

Closing my phone with a sigh, I couldn't help but wonder if I should go home early. It wasn't like Jake really needed me here for a week, and Ben really wanted me home.

I sat on the beach for a while, just watching the waves and the people pass by. It was when the sun was setting when I started to walk back home.

"Bella?" a voice questioned as I was walking back.

I looked up and found Sam. "Hey Sam." I said softly, letting my heart flutter at the sight of him.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, coming to walk next to me.

"Good you?" I asked.

"Pretty good." he smiled.

We walked side-by-side, heading back to my house.

"You sure you're okay?" he wondered.

"Yea, why?" I asked, stopping to look at him.

"I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Im fine, don't worry."

He nodded but continued to study me.

"So what are you doing out here? I mean, you're in uniform..." I said, blushing a bit at how good he looked dressed like that.

Sam's face turned into a smirk. "Just got off of work. I was going to come to your place to visit you and Jake, but then I saw you..."

"Jake isn't with me. Or well he hasn't been at my house..." I said.

Sam looked confused.

"He left after breakfast this morning-said he had to go."

Sam nodded, but something seemed hidden about it. He looked up to my house and then back to me. "Come on, let's go grab a bite to eat."

I was silent for a second.

"Its better than going back to an empty house. Come on, it will be fun. I promise."

I smiled a bit and nodded. We walked back to his car and then he drove us to a small diner.

I got to meet Seth and Leah's mom, finding that she was a really nice woman.

"So how was work?" I questioned to Sam as I sipped my soda.

"Boring." he stated. I laughed a bit and he smiled at me. We continued with the small talk for a while, just enjoying the night. It was good to be with out Sam. He was right, it was fun. He took away the stress and made me laugh.

"Thanks for tonight Sam. I had fun." I smiled as he walked me to the door.

"Anytime Bells." he said. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I laughed and blushed. I opened the door to my house and smiled at him as I shut it.

The smile couldn't be wiped off my face as I headed to watch some TV. As I sat there, watching the people move across the screen, my thoughts couldn't help but wander back to Sam. He was great. Fun, caring, very hot (in more ways than one) and a total gentleman.

My phone buzzed on the table and I reached to open it.

_Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. Glad you had fun. Hope to see you soon._

_-Sam_

I smiled brighter at the message. He must have exchanged our numbers when I went to the bathroom.

I quickly pressed 'reply'.

_Very sneaky Sam. and hope you had fun too. Thanks for everything tonight._

_-Bella_

It was just a few seconds later that I got a reply, and from then, we were pretty much texting the whole night.

The next day, I didn't see Jake again. Though I was upset, I didn't dwell on it. Instead, I went over to the diner Sam showed me. I took my notebook with me and began thinking of some song I could use to sing to Ben.

Ben...hmm...he didn't call me back. Or call to say goodnight.

Just as I was about to call him, Sam and some other cops stepped into the diner.

He looked over and a smile spread across his face.

"hey" he said walking over to me.

"Hey." I said, looking up from my book and phone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well..." he smiled. "I was up late last night. See I saw this girl and took her out to this diner. This one as a matter of fact."

I let out a laugh and let him continue. "So anyways, when I got home, I just couldn't help but text her, and one thing led to another and before I knew it, I was texting this girl almost the whole night."

"hmm.." I said with a smile.

"and so now, being up early and all, I need coffee." he explained.

I let out a laugh and couldn't help but blush a bit.

"I see. Must be some girl."

"she is." he said, almost seeming more serious than our banter we had going on.

"Sam!" a guy called, raising his hand with coffee.

"Go, I'll talk to you later." I smirked. He gave me a smile back. "see ya later Bells." he said over his shoulder and walked off.

I shook my head, smiling like an idiot and got back to work.

I almost completed a song when my phone rang. Ben. it read.

Another smile hit me and I opened the phone happily.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hiya Belley." he said.

"What have you been up to mister? I called yesterday but you didn't call back. Everything okay?"

I could hear him nod. "Yea, I got to spend the day with Angela after she picked me up from lunch. We went to the fair Belley. Did you know that they opened yesterday?"

"no, I didn't." I smiled. "Had fun though?" I questioned.

"Yea, I won a big stuffed doggy!" he squealed. "uh oh." he said.

"Ben? What's wrong?" I asked. There was some shuffling and I became nervous.

"Bella?" Renee questioned.

"Mom" I said.

"I want you home." she told me flatly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I want you home. by tomorrow."

"Mom, I told you I was taking a week. Im in Washington."

"And im in Florida." she said angrily.

I listened to her voice for a second and then it hit me.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned.

"Get your ass home by tomorrow night or else. Im leaving for Phil's game; he needs me."

"Mom, Ben needs you." I said strongly.

"Bella!" she said louder.

I could hear Ben start to cry.

"Mom-"

"Shut up!" she yelled in the background, and then I could hear a loud thud.

"mom?" I questioned, my heart pounding hard.

There was silence from Ben.

"Im going to bed. You better be home tomorrow or Ben is going to be by himself. I don't care anymore" she said and left.

"Ben?" I asked into the phone. "Ben?" I yelled a bit louder.

Grabbing all my stuff, I hurried out of the diner. I didn't know exactly what I could do, but I couldn't just sit there with everyone's eyes watching me.

"owww" he whined.

"Ben, pick up the phone." I said loudly, waiting for him to answer. Slowly, I heard more shuffling.

"Belley." he cried into the phone.

"Shh, its okay. its okay. Im going to call Angie okay? You can be with her for a little while."

"Belley, I want you." he sobbed.

"Okay okay." I said biting my lip. As I calmed Ben down, I pulled up to my house to find many cars parked in the driveway.

"Ben, I need to call Angie."

"no" he cried.

"Ben, I know, but I really need to. She needs to check up on you."

he sniffled a bit. "I will call you right back okay? right after I hang up with her I will call you."

"promise?" he asked.

"I promise."

"okay" he whispered.

I nodded and then hung up with him. Immediately I called Angela.

"hello?" she asked.

"Ang, its me Bella. I need you to go pick up Ben." I said walking up to the house.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

I shook my head and turned the key to the front door.

"No, my mom pushed Ben hard, and he hit his head against the wall. I need you to go check up on him. Im coming home. I will be on the soonest flight I can get."

"Oh Bella." Ang sighed.

"its fine, Ben needs me and Jakes fine on his own. Call me when you get to him okay?"

"alright, im leaving now."

"Okay, thanks bye." I said and hung up shocked. I stared at all the company in my house.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked flustered.

"Bells? Everything okay?" Jake asked.

"Jake, what the hell is going on? Why are all of you in my house?" I asked still worrying about Ben.

"We all came over for a get together. I hope that's okay..." he said, taking in my face.

I nodded, not really looking at them and made my way upstairs, calling Ben.

"Bells!" Jake said catching up to me.

Ben didn't pick up and I sighed. _Please tell me everything is okay._ I prayed to myself. I shut my phone, rushing to my room.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched me get out my bag and pack.

"I need to leave." I said, gathering my things.

"What do you mean? You can't just leave Bells..." he said.

"Jake, I need to go." I said and making my way past him to get my toiletries.

"Bells, you just got here." he said.

I sighed and stopped for a second. "I know Jake, but I need to get home."

"Your son?" Jake questioned softly as I began packing again.

"What?" I questioned, turning around swiftly.

"Ben." he stated.

"What? no Jake." I said, getting upset. I packed what I needed and began making my way downstairs. Sam and others had now just arrived, all watching what was going down between Jake and I.

"Then who is he Bella?" Jake questioned.

"Jake, I can't do this right now okay?" I said walking past Sam and into the kitchen to look up the number for a cab.

"Bella, its a simple question." Jake said still bothering me.

"Jake, not its not. Right now I really need to get home. I don't have time for your games."

"My games?" he questioned slightly angry.

I huffed and turned to him. "Yes your games. Your games of jealousy and curiosity. I don't have time for them."

"Wow Bella, who would have thought..." Jake said disgusted.

"What?" I snapped, still worrying about Ben.

"Who would have thought you didn't know me as well as you thought."

"Oh I don't?"

"No." he stated stubbornly.

"And why is that Jake?" I questioned with an eye roll.

"Because then you would have known im not playing a 'game'. I don't play games. I'm worried about you."

I felt myself getting angry. This wasn't all on me.

"Yes Jake, you are playing games. You have been since I came here, and im tired of it. Someone else needs me back home, and since you obviously don't, I need to get back to **my **life." I said.

"God, who are you!" Jake roared.

All the guys started coming closer, like they were expecting Jake to hurt me. I looked at them for a second, confused, and then turned back to Jake.

"Damn it Jake, what do you want from me?" I asked with frustration. "I'm still the same old Bella you once met. I don't know what your problem is!"

"My problem is you! All you have been doing since you've got here is kept secrets."

"And you've just been running off!" I yelled back. Jake seemed to back off a bit.

"I've been here all of three days and I've barely seen you. Hell I've seen Sam, who's your friend, more than I have you."

Jake glared at Sam and I rolled my eyes.

"You've been acting so odd Jake, what is with you?" I questioned, letting out a sigh. Jake looked sad and he came to comfort me.

"Don't." I said softly. I didn't want Jake's comfort. I didn't want to relax in his arms or feel forgiving like I always did with him. My phone ran and I quickly picked it up.

"Bella, its Angela." she said.

"Ang, how is he?" I asked.

"He has a bump on his head that's for sure. She must have shoved him hard."

"he's okay though right?" I asked nervous.

"Yea, I think so. Im going to take him to the hospital just incase."

"okay." I sighed. "But Ang, don't-"

"I know." she said cutting me off. "Don't worry about it. I can think of something."

"Thanks" I sighed.

"Anytime. Just get home soon, he really wants you."

I nodded and bit back a sob. "Can I talk to him?"

"Yea, one sec." she said. The phone was passed back to Ben.

"Belley." he whined.

"Ben, im coming home okay? Don't worry. and Angie is going to take you to the hospital, just to get you checked out."

"I want you to take me." he cried.

"I know Ben, but I cant. Im still in Washington. Remember where that is? We looked at it on a map."

"Yea, its far."

"it is. But im going to come home as soon as possible okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"And you will sleep with me?" he asked hopeful.

A smile hit my face. "Yea, I will sleep with you."

"And sing?" he asked.

"And sing." I stated.

"okay" he whispered.

"Be good okay?" I asked and then we hung up.

"Bells?" Jake asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just don't Jake" I whispered shrugging off his shoulder. I didn't try to hide the sadness from my face, finding it was too hard to hide it and worry about Ben. I called for a cab and all waited in silence for it to come and get me.


	6. Chapter 6

The silence became deafening. Well…almost.

"Bella, I really am sorry. I know I was being an ass but..."

"Jake" Sam said in a low voice. He shook his head and Jake huffed.

As we waited, a storm started to roll in.

"Great" I muttered.

"Bella, the flights will probably be cancelled for tonight. You might just want to leave till tomorrow." Emily said kindly.

I nodded and felt disappointed for Ben. I shouldn't have come.

I walked upstairs and sat on the edge of my bed. Slowly, I pulled out my phone from my back pocket.

"Hey Ang, its Bells."

"Hey, you okay?" she questioned.

"Yea, how is he?" I asked referring to Ben.

"He's okay-sleeping right now. The doctor said he would be fine. Just a small concussion."

"Ang, im not going to be able to make it tonight. There's a storm here and-"

"Bells, just stay there." she said.

"I cant Ang"

"Yes you can." she said. "Im taking him back to my apartment for the rest of the week. He'll be fine"

"Ang..."

"Bella, you flew all the way out there and haven't really even stayed there for long. He will be fine and I will make sure he calls you later."

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Positive." she said.

"I owe you one." I said.

"I will hold you to that." she said and then hung up.

"Knock knock" Sam said softly.

"Hey" I said giving him a small smile.

"You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

He chuckled a bit and then sat next to me. Putting a hand on my leg, he comforted me a bit. We made small talk after that. His goal was to make me smile, and it worked. Whatever he said to distract me made me laugh and we just turned and looked at each other.

Then, we had this moment. The laughter died down and the smiles faded as we looked into each other's eyes. It was deep, or that's how it felt. His dark eyes were mesmerizing and I couldn't break away.

Slowly, Sam moved forward. I watched his eyes come closer, and then his lips inch forward. Without a thought, I was closing my eyes and leaning into him too. Our lips touched, and a spark flew. It was electrifying. I felt excitement and love and passion like I have never felt before. Our lips melted against each other, moving in sync. it was perfect. Life was perfect.

Then, I thought about Ben. _Shit! _

Quickly I pulled away. What was I doing?

Sam looked at me with confusion and hurt written all over his face. Shaking my head in a panic I stood up.

"I cant. I just cant." I said. I swallowed hard, not looking at him. Ben needs me. I can't just start a relationship with less than a week to be here. I need to go back to Ben.

"Bella..." Sam said softly. His voice was rich and deep.

"No, Sam. I just can't do this." I said looking down at the floor. My heart felt odd- almost heavy and sad.

Sam nodded and stood up from my bed. I could feel how badly he wanted to be near me, just like I wanted to be near him, but I needed to think of Ben. He was too little to be left alone, and too important to me to leave my life. But what about Sam?

Sam walked out of the room slowly, heading back downstairs. Slowly, I made my way to my window and just stood there thinking.

How could I just kiss him like that? What was I thinking? Did I really like him like that?

So many questions stormed my head and I let out a sad sigh. I put my forehead against the wall near my window and just wished this would all go away.

As the moon rose, I began getting tired of standing. Instead, I moved to my bed and laid down, facing the window. I don't know how much time passed before Jake came up to my room.

He sat at the edge of my bed, moving some hair out of my face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head a bit. "no."

"wanna tell me about it?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to stare out the window.

"im sorry about today. You were right, I was a jerk."

I laid there, listening to his words.

"I didn't mean to leave you like that. I was just having a hard time dealing with Ben and..."

"Jake? not tonight okay?" I said softly. I didn't feel like talking about Ben right now. As a matter of fact, I didn't really feel like talking at all.

"Okay." Jake whispered. After a few moments of silence, Jake hit me lightly. "Scooch over."

I did what I was told, and Jake cuddled up behind me. He wrapped his big warm arm around my waist and held me against his chest.

"I love you Bells and im sorry about today."

"Me too Jake, me too."

Jake cuddled into my hair and took a big whiff. "Whatever happened today, it will get better."

I sighed, knowing he wanted to know what was going on. Slowly, I turned and nuzzled my head in his chest. "As much as I love you, you can't tell me that you know that for sure."

He sighed and continued to play with my hair. "No, I can't, but I can tell you that I believe in it."

As he continued to stroke my hair and kiss my head, I felt myself falling to sleep. When I woke up, I was no longer next to a warm body; in fact, I wasn't next to a body at all.

"Jake?" I asked out loud rubbing my eyes. I leaned up and looked over to where he was once laying. A small white note was lying on the pillow.

_**Bells, **_

_**had to go out for a while, but I will be back later.**_

_**Wait for me. It's our day to hang.**_

_**Love you, **_

_**Jake**_

I smiled a bit and then made my way out of bed and downstairs. Breakfast was made- consisting of cereal and fruit, set out courtesy of Jake, along with a white daisy in the middle of the table.

My smile grew on my face again and I sat down to eat.

What to do about today was all I could think of. Was I going to tell Jake about Ben? Was he going to ask? of course he was. Was I ready to tell him? What about Sam?

The door opened softly and then a tall Native American stepped through. Slowly, Jake shut the door, trying to be quiet.

"Hey" I said breaking the silence.

He jumped, startled. "Hey, your up."

"I am." I said. "Thanks for all this." I said referring to breakfast and the flower.

He smiled back and nodded. "Of course."

"So what's going on?" I asked him as he sat down.

"Not much, you?"

I shook my head. "nothing really. Everything okay though? Why'd you leave?"

Something crossed Jake's face for a second, but then a mask went back up. "Yea, everything's fine. I just had to run some errands with my dad."

"oh, how was that?" I asked.

He took a second to answer. "hard."

"hard?" I questioned.

Jake sighed. "Yea, he just had a lot on his mind."

I nodded, looking at him strangely. Was he really talking about his dad or someone else?

"So what are the plans for today?" I questioned, putting away my dishes.

"I don't know. Did you want to get together with the guys tonight?"

I bit my lip. Sam would be there.

"How about we jus have a you and me day?" I questioned.

"Sure. What are you thinking?" he questioned.

"How about the beach? and maybe some movies and pizza tonight?"

Jake smiled. "Sounds perfect."

I smiled back. "great, I will go get dressed."

Racing upstairs, I quickly changed and gathered everything I needed.

"Ready?" I asked.

He smiled at me and we walked out the door. As we walked hand in hand to the beach, Jake looked down quietly.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Is everything okay with you?" he asked.

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

he took a deep breath. "I mean with you and Sam."

"me and Sam." I said slowly. My heart beated a little faster at the thought of him.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing" he muttered and kept walking us to the beach.

From that, the sad and dreary conversations ended. We actually had a lot of fun, having light banter with each other and laughing a lot. By the time we made it back to Charlie's, we were both panting for breath and exhausted.

Both Jake and I plopped on the couch, well I laid on top of him. He let out a groan.

"Im too tired to move." I told him.

"Its okay." he said and hugged me to him.

"I liked today" I said.

"me too." he said and kissed my head.

We laid there for a while, before Jake was getting hungry. As I ordered the pizza, he grabbed the movies. We watched one action film, and then a chick flick. Of course, the chick flick had to be ironic to my situation.

Guy liked girl, girl wasn't sure if she liked guy, and then they lived happily ever after.

When the movie ended, I was in a bad mood. "That movie was stupid." I grumbled.

"Woah, crabby" Jake said. I grumbled and snuggled into his body. He kissed my head. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"yea, just great" I said and the tried to fall asleep against him.

he kissed my head longer than usual. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Jake had to go run errands again. I was starting to get a bit suspicious about what he was really doing, but didn't bring it up. As I was sitting on the couch reading a book, there was a knock on my door.

_Who could that be?_ I thought to myself.

I walked towards the door and opened it up.

"Hey" I said slightly confused. What were Kim and Emily doing here?

"Hey Bella. Thought you'd like some company." Emily said happily. I nodded with a smile and welcomed them in.

"So what's going on?" I asked the two who seemed oddly suspicious.

"Well we were thinking about having a bonfire." Kim said, gauging my reaction.

"Sure" I said. I wasn't sure what the big deal was...

"Great. All the guys can come around 7. That way we can grocery shop and get everything ready before they all come."

"Wait. All the guys are coming here?" I asked nervously. That meant Sam.

"Well...we don't have to have it here. We can go back to my place if you guys want." Emily said.

I shook my head. "No I didn't mean it like that. I meant all the guys are coming "

Emily and Kim nodded their heads and looked at each other for a quick second.

"Yea why wouldn't they?" Kim asked trying to seem nonchalant.

I just shook my head. "Never mind" I murmured and let them continue planning.

Sitting there, I didn't know what to do. Should I tell them what happened with Sam? I shook my head. _Just forget it; act like nothing happened._

The problem with ignoring it was how much it hurt. Every time I thought of him, or someone brought him up, there would be this aching pain in my heart.

I just need to get over him I kept telling myself. But I knew deep down inside it was a lot more than that. Did I truly like him? I've only known him from a few days; yet, I seemed to know a lot about him already. I've spent so much time about him, learning things about him.

"Bella?" Kim questioned with a nervous look on her face.

"Yea?" I asked looking at them.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, looking concerned.

"Yea, why?"

They both looked at each other and then Kim shook her head. "Never mind."

This time I protested. "No, what were you guys going to say?"

Emily sighed. "You just kind of looked like you were in pain. Your face was all skewed up."

My head fell a bit. Was it really that bad when I was thinking about Sam?

Sam. My heart ached a bit more as I said his name and let my mind flash back to what happened

Shaking away the heartache, I went back to planning the bonfire with Kim and Emily.

By the time Jake got back, we were just about ready to head to the grocery store.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Hey" I said kissing his cheek. "The girls and I are going to go to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for the bonfire tonight."

Jake looked at the girls with a look and they just stood there fidgeting. "Alright, be safe." Jake said kissing my forehead.

"Will do" I smiled and shut the door behind me. _What was with that look?_ I thought to myself as Emily drove us to the store.

When we got there, Kim and Emily grabbed a shopping cart. "Kim, Ems got one." I said.

She looked at me and chuckled a bit. "Oh Bella, you haven't seen how much all these guys eat."

I looked at her, slightly skeptical. "That much?"

She nodded with a truth telling smile. "That much."

By the time we were done, we had the two carts full to the top. I was quite amazed on how much they decided to get, but I didn't argue. We walked out and paid quickly, racing home to make everything.

As we unloaded the car, Jake came hustling out to help.

"Thanks" I said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. I lingered in his presence for a little, just enjoying being with him. It was rough for a while, but it worked out which I was thankful for. He looked down at me, letting out a chuckle and then kissed my nose.

Scrunching it up a bit, he let out another laugh and we carried in the grocery bags together.

"I need to shower." I said after everything was brought in.

Jake nodded to the girls as he pointed to me. "She smells."

I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes. "Shut it Jake"

He gave me a smile and Kim and Emily dismissed me.

By the time I got out of the shower, something smelled good. Deciding they could handle it till I got all ready, I walked to my room, picking out some clothes. I decided to go casual; just a pair of dark jeans and a red off the shoulder top. I put on a bit of makeup and walked down the steps to go help out.

Most of the guys were here already, all sitting and talking in the living room.

"Hey guys!" I shouted behind my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen. I got a round of loud 'Hey Bella's!' and then my heart started to ache a bit.

_Weird _I thought to myself.

"Hey, get out of the kitchen." I said lightly to the girls. They both turned a bit and looked a time.

"Oh hey Bella" they said and went back to cooking.

"Come on, get out." I said walking over to them.

"But..."

"I can handle it." I told them. Just as they were about argue, I rolled my eyes. "Get out of my kitchen and go see your boyfriends"

They seemed to debate about it for a second and I huffed. "Stop denying you want to go see them."

"Alright alright" Kim said giving up. Emily shrugged with her and they thanked me.

I was left alone cooking for a while, not minding the silence in the kitchen. It felt good; knowing people were around, but having the peace to yourself.

As I cooked, I thought about the new song I was working on in my book for Ben. I kept thinking of a tune and some words to go along with it in my head. I hummed for a while, trying to find the right melody.

(When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus)

"Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody when the night's so long

'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy" I sang in my head. Finally I found the perfect tune. Smiling a bit, I began singing softly to myself; I made sure it fit to the tune in my head.

"Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you" I put some more noodles into the pot and continued to sing to myself as I stirred.

"When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone"

Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched, quickly I turned around and found everyone staring, including Sam.

"I didn't know you could sing." Seth said.

I blushed a bit and turned away from them.

"Jake, why didn't you tell us she could sing?" Embry asked.

Jake just stared at me. "I didn't know she could" was all he said.

Blushing harder, I turned back to the food. I could feel Jake and Sam's stares hard on my back. Everyone continued to stand there for a while till I couldn't take it any longer.

"Don't you guys have stuff to go do? Like go sit and socialize? Or...something?" I asked, semi pleading.

Everyone rolled their eyes and got the point. I turned back to work for a while, now putting everything in dishes to serve.

"Let me help." Sam said, pushing off the doorway to come help me lift the pot of hot water with noodles in it.

"Thanks" I murmured while trying to calm by racing heart.

His presence was killing me. He was so close, yet not at the same time. He lifted the pot with ease and I watched him for a second; his muscles flexing with his body turned towards me. Sam tilted the pot in the sink slowly, letting all the noodles fall into the strainer as his gaze fell upon me. Feeling it, I turned back to cutting the fruit, trying to focus on anything except him.

Saved by the phone. I thought to myself before Sam could say anything to me.

I swiftly walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Belley" Ben said tiredly.

"Hey Bud. You sound tired? Have a good day?" I hoped.

"Yea, Angie and I went to the park, it was fun." I smiled a bit and leaned against the wall.

"Did you guys take Buster with you?" Buster was Angela's dog. He was a wheaten terrier, so he had quite the high level of energy.

Ben giggled. "Yea, he was funny. He tried to run up the slide Belley"

I let out a laugh. "He did? Oh man, he is too funny" I agreed. I could hear Angela in the background telling him to hurry up and get to bed.

"Belley? Can you sing me a song before I go to bed?"

I bit my lip and looked up at Sam, and then quickly back down to my feet. Letting out a sigh, I nodded. "Sure, what did you want to hear?" I asked.

"I don't know" he yawned, waiting for me to think of something.

"Alright" I sighed again, trying to think of something.

(Crazier by Taylor Swift)

"I've never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

Till you open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

Then you came along

And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you

Made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know

How that would feel

And you made it so real. You showed me something that I couldn't see

Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for

I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier" I said whispering the end of the song. I could hear Ben's slow breathing and knew he was sleeping.

"Goodnight Bella" Angela whispered.

"Goodnight Ang, thanks for anything" I said and then we hung up.

The house was silent after I hung up the phone and I didn't know what to do. Sam was staring at me, I could feel it, and I knew the guys were probably still trying to listen. My heart was pounding furiously. I didn't usually sing in front of people; it was only Ben.

"You guys can stop listening now. I'm done," I said loudly. _Singing out loud twice in one day, Nice job Bella.._ I thought to myself

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off the wall. I gave Sam a smile, still not directly looking into his eyes.

"Foods ready" I called.

Everyone came racing in as I stood in the doorway. Jake was one of the last to come, and he came up giving me a kiss on my head. It seemed to calm my nerves a bit...but that was about it.

We all ate and talked, and I was thankful that it wasn't awkward and nobody brought up my singing. When it was time to clean up, Jake came up, carrying a bunch of plates ready to be put to work. Shaking my head I put my hand on his pectoral muscles and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. A noise made me stop for a second and then look around, especially when Jake tensed a bit. I knew I heard something, but I couldn't place it.

"I got it, thanks," I said, flashing him a smile.

"You sure? Its almost like tradition you know..." he said.

I laughed and began filling up the sink with soap and water. "Positive. Go help the others with the fire."

Jake nodded. "Alright. Seth, go help Bells"

I rolled my eyes at Jakes commands but didn't fight with him. Seth just walked up and began helping me. As Jake and a bunch of the other guys (including Sam, thank heavens) left the room, I murmured to Seth.

"You don't have to help you know. I can get this."

Seth shook his head and smiled at me. "Its fine, I don't mind."

I nodded and washed as he dried. We talked for a bit, making random conversation.

"You really do have a good singing voice you know..." Seth said, as we were finishing up.

I blushed and turned away. "I'm serious. And those songs were amazing. Who were they by?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "No one really. I just kind of make them up..."

"You make them up?" Seth said incredulous. His reaction caused me to blush harder. "Well...yes, but I mean its easier than it sounds...I usually write them down at first. Plus I have a piano to sit down at to create a melody, but I guess humming works too." I said.

"Wow, that's...amazing." he said. Blushing even harder, I smiled a bit. "Thanks."

Putting the last dish away, Seth waited for me and guided us both out to the backyard to join the party.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked down the steps, finding a big fire started and everyone around it. The girls were in their boyfriends lap, and I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart. _That could have been Sam and me..._

Sam. He was staring at me across the fire. His gaze seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. His eyes showed want, need, and a hint of desperation.

Shaking away the look, I began to involve myself into conversations. It only took a few minutes after that to begin laughing a bit and allowing myself to enjoy the night. Jake and I told stories about each other, many of them embarrassing for the both of us.

"So when do you leave Bella?" Quil asked. I shrugged. "probably the day after tomorrow."

"so soon?" Embry questioned.

I nodded. "Yea, I need to get back."

Looking over to Jake I found him a little disappointed.

"back to reality huh?" Leah questioned. I laughed a bit "Yea, something like that."

"So where do you go to school Bella? I heard you graduated two years early?" Emily asked kindly.

I blushed furiously. Jake told them that? Meeting my eyes with Jake's, I playfully glared at him, which he just replied with a grin. Turning back to Emily, I shook my head. "I actually took off of going to school for a while."

"Oh" she said.

For some reason, I felt almost like I was being judged. Furrowing my brows, I tried to explain. "My mom needed me home; Phil was traveling and it was just too hard on her for me to juggle school and a home life, so I just took a break from school. I figured that it would work out fine anyways since I graduated early."

Everyone seemed to understand, and I relaxed a bit, knowing that what I said was the truth, with or without adding Ben to the story.

We were all quiet for a bit.

"Alright, I'll ask it" Paul said exasperated.

"What?" I asked, looking to everyone.

"Who's Ben...or Bud or whatever his name is?" Paul grumbled and then added "cause seriously, the mystery is killing us."

Emily turned in his arms and hit him on the back of the head, while all the others glared at him, especially Jake. I let out a laugh at all of their reactions, and I knew they were even more confused-that wasn't the reaction they were expecting.

"It's really been bothering you all? I mean, I know its been bothering Jake, but all of you?"

"When it bothers Jake, it bothers us" Jared said cryptically. I nodded suspiciously.

"Okay. Well before I start, his name is Ben and no, he is not my kid." I said glaring at Jake again. Jake gave me a sheepish smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea Jake, I didn't get knocked up okay?"

"Bells" he whined. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"Oh really?" I asked turning towards him.

He sighed. "okay, I meant something like that, but I didn't mean it in such a harsh way. but...you know I would have been okay with it even if you did" he said grumbling the last few words.

"Jake" I sighed.

"Just forget I said it okay? Just tell us who he is." he said.

Feeling a bit angry, I looked into the fire. All they wanted was answers, Jake especially.

Sam seemed to be throwing Jake a look and I found myself even more confused. He seemed to be really in tuned with my emotions.

Swallowing hard, I looked down at my hands. "Im not that kind of girl Jake...I just thought you would know that by now."

"Bells, I do" he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he caught Sam's glare.

"What's going on?" I asked, voicing my sudden thoughts out loud.

All heads snapped up and turned to me. "I know something is up, so don't even try sitting here and lying to me."

They all then looked at each other, suddenly nervous.

"Anyone?" I asked. Everyone stayed silent, not looking at me, including Sam. He seemed in deep thought. "Okay then, Jake?" I questioned.

"You didn't tell us about Ben." Jake said trying to divert the subject. Seeing right through it, I shook my head. "You tell me yours, I tell you mine."

"How about the other way?" Jake asked hopeful. Again, I shook my head. "No, I know something is going on with all of you." I said referring to each and every person here.

Jake bit his lip. Looking at Sam for a quick second, he nodded and then looked back down at his hands. For the first time tonight, I actually looked at Sam. He seemed tense and tired. He wasn't how I first met him; He didn't seem to fit the appearance of the guy who once hung out with me those few days. He seemed to be heavy in the shoulders, like he had a weight on them. My gaze must have been intense enough for him to look up and straight at me, because as soon as we linked eyes, I felt that weird feeling again. it was kind of like I just wanted to jump across the fire and bring his body close to me. All I wanted to do was be close to him and...kiss him?

_No. that's not right. _I thought to myself.

"Jake?" I questioned out loud.

"Bells, we should wait-"

"Jake, im leaving in like a day. Come on." I said rolling my eyes.

Silence again. "Okay." I said letting out a breath. "Never mind"

_If they didn't want to tell me, then I guess they don't have to _I thought to myself. I stared at the fire for a bit, just watching as the flames danced in the slight breeze.

"You really leaving in a day?" Jake asked.

I nodded. "Yea, like I said I have to get back. Not only for me, but Ben" I found it was weird saying his name out loud in front of them. No one really knew about him here or back home. A few of my close friends, like Angela, really knew what I had to deal with but everyone else didn't really seem to care or found it disproving that my mother would be like that.

"There's this legend" Jake started. My eyes turned to him and my attention was captured. He looked into the fire, not looking at me or anyone else. "I don't know if you remember it. My dad told us when we were just kids, before everything changed...and uhh you might not remember it all...or anything." he added.

Thinking hard I tried to remember my times with Billy Black. He was a nice man and father; always telling us stories and making us laugh. Jake took a breath. "You and I...we never really believed it, but its true." he said whispering. I stared off in the space next to him and tried to think.

"The Cold Ones." Jake said. The words hit my ears and I remember Billy sitting down telling us all he knew about them. I remember that night, Jake and I were talking, just laughing and thinking it was all a joke. Who could be that? Who would have that strength and power.

"You remember" Sam said reading my face. I looked at him briefly and nodded.

"Yea, I remember a bit about them. Jake and I were sitting on the couch with Billy while he told us the story. Then later that night, when Jake and I were in our sleeping bags, we were talking about it."

"What do you remember Bells?" Jake asked me, now taking his time to look at me. I thought long and hard.

_The Cold Ones are fast. Strong. Beautiful. _Billy's voice rang in my head. _Their voice's were like a beautiful melody, but not too the wolves. _He said in a knowing tone. _The wolves are what defeat the cold ones. They protect their tribes._

_**-Flashback-**_

_'They grow up to be big and strong?' I asked Uncle Billy when I was a little girl._

_He nodded and Jake cheered with delight. 'Cool!' he exclaimed._

_'The shape shifters protect their people and keep the tribes safe from any cold one that may want to attack.'_

_'Why would a cold one want to attack?' I asked, elongating my 'o' in my young high-pitched voice. Uncle Billy turned to me._

_'well, it can just be because of who they are. They were made to be the hunters, not huntees'_

_'like predator and pray?' little Jake asked. 'we are learning about it in school.'_

_'yes, Jacob, like that' Billy said._

_He continued with the story, and I can remember each detail clearly._

_'I don't want a Cold one to come' Jacob said._

_'me either' I cried, the both of us moving closer to Billy. He laughed a hearty laugh and hugged us close._

_'Oh Jacob, Bella. The Cold ones cant get us. We have protectors of our own. They watch over us when we don't even know it. They would rather risk their own lives than let us get hurt.'_

_Jake and I both looked doubtful so Billy continued. 'The protectors are big and strong. They are tan skinned just like us, and can shape from humans into wolves. Their sharp teeth and claws help fight off the enemies (cold ones) and make sure we are safe.'_

_'are they really that big Uncle Billy?' I asked._

_He nodded and kissed the top of my head. 'They are. Their bodies are big and lean, and they are warm like an animal.'_

_'are they really human?' Jake asked._

_Uncle Billy nodded. 'they are. They can love, they eat...quite a lot I might add, they sleep, they have a heartbeat, and they hold emotions and feelings just like other humans do.'_

_'Uncle Billy?' I asked. He looked down at me waiting for my question._

_'Are you a werewolf?'_

_Jakes eyes went wide with happiness and awe, but Billy chuckled and shook his head. 'No Bella, but you will know one when you see it.'_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Bella?" Jake asked softly.

"Y-you..." I said snapping out of my thoughts. No. they couldn't be. That was all a story. It couldn't be real.

_'you will know one when you see it.' _Billy's voice rang through my head.

"N-no, its not possible" I said. Looking over to Jake, my thoughts confirmed it. He looked as guilty as ever, his head lowered but holding my gaze. My eyes wandered to everyone else. They were big, buff, warm, had a strong heartbeat. How could I not see it? My eyes landed lastly on Sam. He was a-...a werewolf.

letting out a deep breath, I ran a hand through my hair. _Did I seriously just fall in love with a werewolf?_

_Love...wait what? _I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella?" Jake asked. Shaking my head, I passed off the thought of falling in love with Sam. There was just no way... right?

"Bells?" Jake asked a bit louder.

"Huh? What? Sorry." I said.

Jake stared at me for a second, almost like he was trying to figure me out.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Sam asked taking charge. He sounded slightly nervous.

I shrugged my shoulders and ran my hands up and down my thighs. "I'm not sure. I mean, it's...a lot to take in." I said

Jake nodded and everyone else agreed.

"Its still us you know." Sam said quietly

"I know," I whispered. _But I fell in love with you, and I don't know how I feel about that..._ I thought to myself. I let out a huff as I watched the flames dance. My eyes looked up and met Sam's, who was sitting across from me.

_How should __I feel about this?_ I thought to myself. _Why was this so hard? _I bit my lip and looked away. _Maybe it wasn't. I was leaving in a day or two anyways. I know and that's the end of it. I don't need to make a big fuss of this._

I nodded to myself and stood up. Everyone went silent. "What?" I questioned out loud. Everyone gave me nervous blank stares.

"Okay" I said at their strange behavior. "Well I am going to go get some water, you all...stay put" I mumbled to myself as I left.

Walking into the empty house, I sighed. It seemed like a long night. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. I took a small sip, finding I wasn't as thirsty as I thought anymore. Turning around, I leaned my lower back against the edge of the counter and just stared into my glass I was holding with both hands and looked at it in thought.

They were wolves...all of them. The thought just wouldn't seem less odd to me no matter how many times I said it. Yes, I was freaked out a bit, but it wasn't like I was going to run off and cry about it. It's who they were and I need to accept that. Plus, they protect people, what's not to like about that?

"You okay?" a deep voice asked. I popped my head up and pulled a hand up to move some hair away from my face.

"Hey" I said nervously. Sam was just standing in the doorway watching me. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long" he shrugged and continued to watch me. Nodding, I took a breath and then turned back around, setting my glass on the counter. I continued to lean against it, this time my palms were at the edge, holding my weight.

"You can talk to us you know...if you have any questions" he said.

I nodded and looked down at the counter. " I know, thanks." I whispered.

My heart continued to race and I felt suddenly nervous. I wasn't scared of him, I was more just...flustered around him. I took a few deep calm breaths to relax, and I was happy it was working.

"You're taking it better than I thought you would." he said, pushing himself off the doorway.

I gave a dry laugh. "You mean, I am taking it better than just running off on you guys in the spur of the moment."

Sam shrugged coming closer to me. "Its just an odd thing to accept. Usually people are more freaked out and nervous to be around us."

"How do you know im not nervous?" I asked turning to him. My heartbeat sped up and thudded harder against my chest at his close proximity.

"Because I just know..." he said softly.

"Just like you knew to tell Jake to stop? I know you gave him a look. I saw it, twice" I said. I could feel there was more going on. There was something else they were hiding.

Sam looked at me, deep in the eyes. It was like he was searching for something.

Thinking about what he said I couldn't help but ask a question. "When you said people...who did you mean?"

Sam looked at me shocked, knowing I was letting the other subject go for a second. "I meant Emily and Kim."

I looked confused. They weren't a-

"You thought they were werewolves?" Sam smiled. I blushed a bit and turned away.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and turned me to face him. I bit my lip and felt my heart do a flip.

"Hey, I like it when you blush" he said softly. His words caused me to blush a bit more and his smile widened.

"Oh shut it." I said teasingly while rolling my eyes.

"Kim and Emily are just the boys' im-..Girlfriend's" Sam said, quickly correcting himself.

I looked at him for a second. What were they?

"What are...whatever you were going to say before you stopped?" I asked bravely.

Sam let out a sigh and moved some hair back behind my ear. I felt a bit calmer, and could tell we both liked the gesture.

"They are also the boys' imprints." Sam whispered.

"Imprint?" I asked. _I don't think I've heard that one before_ I thought to myself

"Its umm..." Sam said nervously. 'Its when a wolf finds his true love-his soul mate. Once he sees her, its like destiny has bound them together for life."

"For life?" I asked slightly shocked. That seemed to be a long time. Sam nodded, not looking at me.

"They are tied to each other. Its like there's this force that makes them want to be with each other; whether the role is brotherly, friendly, or turns into..."

"Love." I stated. Sam nodded.

"Does it always turn...love like?" I questioned carefully.

Sam nodded. "Yea, as the imprintee grows older or start to fully accept their role as an imprint, everything in the relationship starts to shift a bit."

Sam tried to gauge my reaction, but I didn't really know how to feel yet.

"Its harder on the wolf to be just a friend or bystander in the imprints life because he automatically wants to play the role of the person's soul mate"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So then the imprintee doesn't get a choice?"

Sam shrugged. "They could try to deny the imprint, but it's hard on both the wolf and his soul mate."

I nodded. "Rejecting an imprint has never really been done before" Sam cut in. "its not like its unacceptable, its just...hard to deal with it. It messes with you. The longer the relationship goes on or the longer the imprintee knows about the imprint and tries not to acknowledge it, the harder it gets, for both the man, wolf, and imprintee."

I shook my head. "What?" he asked.

Leaning back against the counter like I first did, I crossed my arms and tried to understand. "I just don't get it. I mean I do...its like love at first sight. But to just love someone instantly, without knowing them is just a little...hard to grasp"

Sam copied my position but faced me a bit more.

"Its not instant love; like you want to just run up and push them against a wall"

I smiled at the funny scenario. Sam watched me as I smiled and he smiled too.

"Its more just like...you see the person and Bam! You want to know everything about her, about who she is, what she does, how she laughs, what her voice sounds like, and to just know if she wants to be with you too."

"Im guessing you've imprinted?" I asked, looking at him slightly. Sam faltered a bit and nodded slowly.

"So who's the girl? Why haven't I met her yet?" I asked.

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets. "Oh you know her..." he mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows...who? "Leah?" I questioned.

Sam let out a dry laugh. "No. Hell no."

My eyebrows furrowed again. Who could it be? The only girls that I knew of were Kim, Emily, Leah and... Me?

Sam watched as realization came to my face. My heart accelerated and he seemed a bit panicked.

"Bella, wait. Let me explain." he rushed.

"Y-you...on me?" I said freaking out a bit. He nodded slowly, putting his hands out a bit like I was about to run away and he was going to catch me.

"But no..I mean we...no" I said shocked. "I didn't..."

"Feel it?" Sam questioned, almost reading my mind. I nodded.

"You felt it, you just didn't know what it was."

I let out a breath and ran it through my hair. I was Sam's imprint. I was his..friend, his girlfriend? His...soul mate.

"We're...soul mates?" I asked, my voice rising a bit higher. Sam just nodded slowly, still worried about me.

Standing there, I just...I couldn't think. My heart was beating frantically in my chest and my mind was on overdrive.

"Bella, tell me what your thinking. Usually I can pick up on it, but im just feeling so many emotions between you and I-"

"You can feel it? Me I mean?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yea, because of the imprint and how it..developed, I can feel many of your emotions."

"How it developed?"

Sam swallowed hard. "It was kind of sealed when we kissed."

"Sealed?" I questioned.

"It past the friend boundary."

"So your saying you cant just be my friend, it has to be something more."

He didn't directly answer the question. "We can try to go back to that, its just harder- to know that we've kissed, and how it felt. Its just...amplified our feelings."

"Our feelings?" I asked trying to verify.

"Don't you feel it?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea what the hell I feel right now." I muttered to myself and ran a hand through my hair again.

"Bella..." Sam sighed.

"I get it...or I mean I got it. Its just-...this is getting to be a lot to handle. A lot more than I can take right now."

He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Just...give me some time. I didn't...I just didn't expect this...or think this could ever happen. I mean being a werewolf is one thing, and knowing that. I mean, its fine. But now trying to grasp that this all has to deal with me- that...I am destined to be with somebody- you..for the rest of your life...as your soul mate; its just a hard role to play."

Swallowing hard I stepped back and walked out of the kitchen. I planned on going back outside but I just couldn't. Instead, I headed for my room and shut my door.

I was someone's soul mate. Someone's one true love. I was someone's friend and girlfriend. I was now a someone more than just a something.

I put my forehead against the cool window glass. How was I supposed to feel about this?

My bedroom door opened and then closed.

"So he told you huh?" Jake questioned.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I pretty much asked for it."

"And how do you feel about it?"

Opening my eyes, I turned around and went to lay with him on my bed. "I have no clue."

Jake stroked up and down my arm. "You must feel something." he told me.

Letting out a breath, I stared at my ceiling. "I feel scared and happy. A bit excited, and very nervous"

Jake let out a laugh. "You're being silly."

I covered my face with my hands. "How am I being silly? This is serious here Jake. Im...im somebody's soul mate. I-im Sam's soul mate." I stressed.

"Bells" Jake whispered, hugging me tighter "Being scared, happy and excitement are all great things. I get where those are coming from. Im glad you feel that way. Its something you should feel good about too. You and Sam deserve this. You deserve each other. But what I don't get is how you're nervous. How could you being nervous trump all the good feelings? Or even the events of tonight? You just found out your best friend and his friends were all werewolves and you're as cool as a cucumber."

I sighed and played with his fingers. "Because accepting you were something that I already knew was a lot better. Plus, the situation with Sam is different. Im his soul mate Jake."

"yea.." he said.

I shook my head. "I'm with him the rest of my life. And no... Im not bothered by that thought; he seems like a great guy, its just that...I don't want to mess it up ya know? Its like...there's this weight on me now. I don't know if I can be what he wants, or what he imagined. I don't know if I can live up to the standards of being a-"

"Stop thinking like that" Jake said cutting me off. "By you just being you made the wolf inside of him and the human part of him want you to be his forever. You don't have to change the way you look or act because you please him by just staying the way you are."

I huffed and put a hand on my forehead. "This is way too complicated and dramatic for my liking."

Jake laughed and kissed my temple.

"Okay, lets tone down the drama. You and all your friends are werewolves. Got that handled." I said out loud.

"I am an imprint. Sam's imprint to be exact" I said.

"Meaning?" Jake asked.

"I am his everything; center of his life I guess. I play the role of a friend, partner in crime, girlfriend...lover" I said swallowing hard.

"Stop worrying about the small stuff. Toning down the drama remember?" Jake questioned. I nodded and took a breath.

"All I have to do is be me and let everything take its own path. Stop trying to fight how I feel and what I do best."

"By?"

"Facing the problem a bit at a time. Take it apart and face it piece by piece till I've conquered it all"

"That's my girl" Jake said with a proud smile on his face.

Letting out a breath, I closed my eyes. "Thanks for being here Jake"

He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me tight. "Thank you for accepting who I am."

"Anytime" I yawned. "Just give me a bit better heads up next time will ya?"

He chuckled and kissed my head. "I've got no more secrets Bella Swan and I tend to keep it that way." he whispered to me as I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up again, Jake was no longer there, and it was a bit colder. _Where was he? _ I laid there for a bit when I started to hear voices. I sat up and realized they were coming from downstairs.

Slowly, I slid out of bed and changed into some comfier clothes. After putting on some sweatpants and a spaghetti strap tank top, I walked downstairs.

The kitchen lights were bright, so when I reached the final step I had to rub my eyes a bit.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey" Sam said softly.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep?" Jake said.

"So did I." I grumbled. "Why did you leave?" I asked to Jake.

He sighed. "As much as I would have loved to stay, I needed to come back and join the rest of the party."

"A.k.a tell everyone that I was dealing with the whole imprint and werewolf thing and no, I wasn't going all spastic like everyone thought." I said with a tired groan.

Jake let out a laugh and nodded. "Yea, pretty much."

I let out a sigh. "great."

Sam just continued to look at me as Jake and I talked.

"So is everyone still here?"

Jake nodded. "Yea, they are still out back."

I let out a moan and felt exhausted.

"Bells, why don't you go back to bed?" Jake said.

I bit my lip and then looked down to the floor. As much as I wanted to go to bed, I needed to tie up some loose ends. "Actually...Sam? can we talk?"

Sam looked at me surprised, and I looked to see Jake smiling. Rolling my eyes, I began making my way to the front porch with Sam in tow. We sat on the swing, Sam at one end and me facing him with my legs crossed. I looked down in my lap not knowing where to begin.

"tell me what's going in that beautiful head of yours" he said, pushing some hair back.

I bit my lip and smiled a bit. My heart jumped at his touch. "I just-..." sighing, I couldn't even think of words. He continued to play with my hair as I tried to think of where to start.

"I-Im not perfect." I said randomly.

Sam's hand moved to my cheek cupped it. He rubbed his thumb over my cheekbone and talked to me in a soft gentle voice.

"Im not expecting you to be."

"and I-I don't know how to deal with this" I admitted, looking into his eyes.

"Bella, im not expecting you to just jump into my arms. You can have all the time you need. I will still be here" I let out a breath.

"I know...it's just hard."

"Why?" he questioned.

I bit my lip again. I didn't really want to say anything. I hid it well with Jake, but with Sam? Could I hide it?

"Its just- I feel like im rushed. I know that you aren't trying to put pressure on me, but the its still there."

"What else?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. _So much for hiding it.._

"I just-" sighing I looked down at my lap.

"My heart wants to love you and my mind says go with it. I just- I cant help but think that if this imprinting thing never even happened, we wouldn't be where we are today. You wouldn't be hanging around here with me, and I wouldn't be thinking about you constantly. I wouldn't feel the odd happy feeling I get when your near, and you wouldn't smile at me like I was the best thing you ever happened to you. It would just be different. This whole relationship wouldn't even be happening."

"That what you truly think?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It crossed my mind." _more than once _I added to myself. It was something that really bothered me. Maybe it was the imprint that was just keeping us together. Is the reason he feels like he does because of the imprint?

We were silent for a while, and I felt like it was true. He couldn't find that reason to doubt myself. Did I really bring up a point?

"Bella, I don't want you to think that just because I imprinted on you means that I didn't feel something for you." he sighed.

"What?" I asked popping my head up to look at him.

"From the first moment you came to Jake's grad party...even before looking at you I could feel something-"

"something that wasn't the imprint." he added before I could give him a look. "It was weird. I watched as you walked over to Jake, not paying any attention to everyone who was watching you, and I couldn't take my eyes away. Of course everyone was curious about your presence, including me, but it felt like I was...mesmerized. Hearing your voice just had this calming effect on me, and it still does. The way you moved and laughed. it was all so captivating."

I felt stunned. Who knew I, Bella Swan, could make someone feel that way.

"Even before I looked at you, I knew you were something special. Billy even said that."

"Uncle Billy?" I asked.

"Yea, I was talking to him when Jake introduced you."

"I remember but what does he have to do with this?" I questioned.

He took a breath. "I asked him about you. I was curious. He told me you were someone special in their lives. I remember looking at him confused, but he really seemed to make a fuss about you, just like Jake. I've never really seen that side of Jake. Sure I saw him when he was playful, and sometimes serious. But he never looked so...calm and happy. It was just interesting to see the effect you had on the pack, and that's including me."

Biting my lip, I slightly blushed. I had no idea Sam felt that way...or that I had that much of an impact on him. Acting on my heart, I moved and snuggled into his side.

He seemed shocked at first, freezing a bit, not knowing what to do with his arm as I tucked my body into him, but he quickly got used to it and held me tight.

"are you sure this is for real?" I questioned fearfully.

"Positive" he said.

We watched the stars for a while, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet.

"Are you scared?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. "A bit." After a moment, I turned to look up at him. "Are you?"

He shook his head and gave me a small smile. "No, I believe in us. I believe that we have something, with or without this imprint. and sure, I have this overbearing feeling that I want to kiss you right now, but I can hold it off till whenever you are ready." he joked.

smiling and blushing a bit, I held his gaze. "And if im ready now?"

He stared at me, making sure I was serious. Finding no doubt in my eyes, he leaned forward. Our eyes stayed connected, staring at each other until his lips drifted over mine a bit.

It was then that my eyes closed and I snaked my hand to the back of his neck to bring him closer. His hold on me tightened, almost like he was trying to bring me closer too. Our lips moved in sync with each other; both of us molded together perfectly.

When we parted, we were both breathing heavily. Our eyes stayed connected, both of us not able to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked to Sam to lead the way. What happens now?

I slid off of Sam's lap with a chuckle. The heat of the moment really messes with people. From a just a second ago I was cuddling with him, and then all the sudden I was on his lap?

_Smooth move Bella_ I thought to myself.

"Lets go back to the party, if your up for it" he said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yea, I am"

He took my hand and led me around the house to the backyard, where everyone was grinning and snickering.

"What?" I asked sitting back down.

"Congrats Bella" Emily said happily.

"Thanks" I said still unsure of what they were congratulating me about.

I looked to Sam and then towards the pack.

"Wolves have super hearing" he said softly.

I sucked in a breath. "When you say super hearing..."

"Lets just say we could hear you talking to Jakey up there" Paul snickered. Emily hit him and he shut up.

I stared at the fire. I felt embarrassed and invaded. When I talked to Jake, it was private. They were my thoughts.

Everyone began to get a bit quieter and stared at me.

"I'm gunna take a walk" I muttered and got up to walk to the beach.

I caught Sam glaring at Paul before I left and I just shook my head. Was it always going to be like this?

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the sky. Why was life so messed up?

I settled into a spot, a few feet away from where the beach actually started. Staring at the waves, I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Sometimes the hearing thing happens. It can be he one of the hardest things to control in a wolf." Sam said a few feet behind me.

I didn't turn, I didn't even flinch. I knew he would come with me. Him or Jake at least.

At that moment, I didn't know how to feel. My thoughts were still jumbled up, and going with the flow was getting harder than ever. Slowly, I turned and began walking down the beach. I didn't feel like talking, I just wanted to think.

Thoughts swirled around in my head, and couldn't seem to find a place to stay.

Jake, Wolves, Sam, Abilities, home, Ben. Ben….shit!  
>"Shit" I cussed under my breath.<p>

"What?" Sam asked still lingering behind. I turned a bit, and let my shoulders fall a bit.

"I just- I remembered some things I had to do" I lied. Was I supposed to bring up me leaving? I bit my lip hard. Ben needed me back home. I couldn't stay. But what about being an imprint?

Sam let out a sigh and walked up to me. He slipped a finger under my chin and our eyes met.

"I can tell when you're lying" he whispered. I broke the stare, feeling nervous. What else could he do?

"What else do you know?" I asked.

He sighed and let the problem go.

"From me watching you?" he asked while holding my hand as we started walking again.

I nodded.

"I can tell when you're not sure about something. You tend to bite your bottom lip. You bite it on the inside when you cant decide or when you are not sure about saying something, and you bite the outside of your lip when you are trying to figure things out."

I looked up at him shocked but he continued to gaze straight ahead and talk.

"Plus your eyebrows furrow and lines come to your forehead as you think." I blushed a bit and looked away.

"I can tell when your nervous or excited because your heart beat increases and makes this funny flip." He continued. "When you are nervous, your heart seems to accelerate, beating hard against your chest. When you are excited its different. You have this certain beat, its fast, but has pauses at the same time" I laughed. I cant believe he knew this much. Sam turned to me and squeezed our entwined hands.

"When everything gets too much for you to handle, you walk off and try to blow off the steam."

"With Jake, you let him know your true feelings and lay it all out on the table. He guides you to the right state of mind, acting more of a reassurance than a leader to you." I raised an eyebrow.

"When you talk about someone important to you, a small smile creeps on your face"

"and when you listen to someone intently, your head tilts to the side a bit almost like you are trying to understand it all."

I let out a breath. That's a lot of information he picked up on me in just a small amount of time. We stayed silent for a bit, our strides matching each other.

"I also know when you try to dodge a subject. You put the questions on the other person and hope they forget."

I looked up at him surprised. I don't even know if Jake picked up on that tactic yet.

"You try to keep secrets from everyone. I'm not exactly sure why, but you do" he said softly.

I nodded and stared straight ahead. We continued to walk across the beach, waiting for each other to speak.

"Sometimes its better to just keep your heart close, that way, when you lose the person you trusted the most, you haven't lost everything"

"And sometimes opening your heart can lead to better things" Sam said just as soft.

I bit my lip, thinking this over. Maybe he was right, but was I really ready to try it out?

"Tell me this, why do you always tell Jacob everything? What makes him so special that you can give your heart to him?" Sam asked.

I knew he didn't mean it in a mean or pushy way, he was just trying to figure me out.

"Because its Jake" I struggled. "He is the one thing that's continuous in my life. Sure, we don't get to see each other like we used to, but there is something about him that just makes me trust him. Its not just about the history we share, but the effort we put into our friendship. Its like nothing changes even though we haven't seen each other in years. We trust each other. And would anything for each other" I said with more righteousness in my tone. "We have this sense" I said smiling up at Sam. "Its like we can almost read each other at times." As I turned away, I let out a breath. "Sure, I don't know everything about him, but what I need to know, he tells me"

I thought about the wolf thing. Everything I was saying was true. I didn't need to know he was a wolf. Sure it would have been nice to know, but I wasn't mad he didn't tell me. It was his choice. Jake being a wolf didn't affect me. At the time it wasn't any of my concern.

"But Bella, you can have that with anyone. Hell, you could even have it with me" he said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Is that what this is about?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, its about you not being able to trust anyone but Jake. I want you to understand….to learn, that you can trust more than just him. You have people around you that care for you, and I know you see that. But you never take that leap of faith and trust them-with everything.

"Trust is complicated" I said. My thoughts drifted to my mom. I trusted her with everything, and look where that landed me.

"Its fragile and a one time thing. Once you lose it, its gone forever. There is no fully trusting anyone again after they broke it"

"And that's what happened to you?" he asked.

I sighed and stopped walking. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I care about you. You're my imprint. I want to know everything about you. I want understand you" he said with sweetness. The hostility in my eyes faded and I felt bad for getting snappy.

"Its hard to explain with a very long story attached" I said.

"Its okay, we have time" he said with a small smile. I bit my lip and looked away. No we didn't.

"Bella" he said in a knowing tone. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Its not exactly what im not telling you" I said pulling my hand back and sticking them in my pockets. "Its more what you haven't realized."

He looked from his hand with hurt in his eyes to me, very confused. I let him think about it for a few seconds before I saw realization hit his face.

"Is this what you were thinking about?"

I hesitantly nodded. If my predictions were right, we would be talking for a few more seconds and then he would walk away hurt and me guilty. This is why I closed my heart. So pain wouldn't come in and knock me to my knees.

"I need to go back to Ben. I cant stay here no matter how much I want to. I have to go back" I said stressing the importance of the matter.

"Who is he Bells?" Sam asked.

Biting my lip, I looked back at the light where the bon fire and everyone was.

"I think I need to explain the story to everyone" I sighed.

Sam gave me a small smile and kissed my temple. "Come on" he said pulling me away from the beautiful beach.

_Here goes my heart_ I thought as we approached the guys


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and I came back to join everyone, Jake's eyes were solely on me.

"You okay?" he asked as I sat next to him.

I nodded and smiled a bit "Yeah, im okay."

"I'm sorry Bella" Paul said. "I didn't mean-"

"Its fine" I said looking at him. "In all honesty it upset me more that you guys had the whole super hearing thing than teasing me."

Paul let out a breath of relief. "I'm not some fragile little girl. Sure I may act like it at times, but im not."

"We laid a lot on you, its okay to freak out" Kim said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks" I said softly.

Jake pulled me into a hug, kissing my head.

"I have to tell you something" I said to Jake.

"Okay. Did you want to go-"

"no" I said shaking my head. "I think everyone should know. I mean its not like everyone wouldn't find out later"

"True" Jake said. "So what is it?"

I sucked in a deep breath and looked in my hands. After a few more seconds, I took a quick glance at Sam and found him with an encouraging face.

"Ben" I said softly.

"He isn't my kid, but he feels like it" I smiled. "He umm…he's Renee's" I said looking at Jake.

Jake's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're mom had a kid?"

'Yea, yea she did" I said still a bit shocked myself.

"But then why-" he started to ask.

"Because she couldn't handle it. I could" I put simply. "She couldn't take the responsibility she once could when Charlie was here. She changed."

"So what, you just take care of him now?" Jake asked slightly angry. I nodded and looked back at my hands.

"I know it seems like its not fair to me, and maybe it isn't. But I don't know. I feel like, if Renee was to take up the responsibility, Ben wouldn't be the kid he is today."

"Why do you say that?" Jared asked confused.

Jake and I looked at each other knowingly.

"Renee is kind of-…" Jake started.

"A kid" I finished. "She doesn't act like the normal parent. She active, fun, and rarely sits down. She's not what you would expect as a mother" I said simply.

"So…you just took responsibility for Ben?" Embry asked amazed.

"Yup" I said with a huff. "At times it was hard, but to me, it was all worth it. I love the kid to death. He's at my side all the time."

"So you just stay at home? How do you get money?" Quil asked.

"Before Renee was pregnant I was balancing a job and going to school, but when she had Ben and started developing depression, everything changed. I knew I had to stay home and help take care of him. Renee gave us money to hold us over while she traveled, and when she didn't, Phil would always wire us some or I had my own."

Everyone sat there for a second, thinking and trying to understand my life. "Depression?" Jake asked worriedly after a while.

I sighed and leaned closer in his arms. "Yea, after she had Ben, she started developing it. Phil was out traveling and she was stuck at home taking care of a kid. It wasn't what she planned or imagined. She ended up slipping away, always sleeping and not taking care of Ben. I kept a close eye, but sometimes it wasn't good enough. I had to go to school, do homework, work a job, and it was all too much."

"That's why you quit school" Emily said more understanding than judgingly.

"yep" I said. "I was pretty close to finishing, but never really got the chance."

"But what about now?" Leah asked.

I moved my head from side to side. "Yea, I guess I could go back to school soon. Ben is getting older, almost ready for school. I haven't really thought about it much."

I stared at the fire, only looking up when Jake kissed my head comfortingly. "I'm proud of you Bells. I cant imagine what it was like-"

"don't" I sighed, pulling away a bit. Hurt crossed his face and I looked away.

"Everyone give me that look- that look of sympathy. I don't need it or want it. I've seen it too many times."

"Bella" Sam said gently.

"I did what needed to be done. That's it."

"You took care of a kid Bella" Kim said. "That deserves a hell of a thanks"

I shook my head. "You would have done it for any sibling of yours too."

Kim nodded her head side to side. "True, but I don't know if I could have done it alone"

I became quiet. She was right. I was alone. Something pulled at my heart. I couldn't explain the feeling, but it was like a part of me dropped.

"What happens now?" Seth asked. "I mean, Sam imprinted on her, but if Ben is back in Florida…."

I swallowed hard and my heart sped up. "I go back. I have to."

Everyone's head popped up, looking from Sam to me and back. I didn't dare turn to him, knowing his face was probably in anguish.

"Is that even possible?" Embry asked.

My eyebrows shot up. _Why wouldn't it be possible?_

A wave of nervousness hit me and I knew it wasn't just me feeling it.

"Sam?" I asked clearing my throat.

His eyes stayed away from mine and I felt a pit grown in my stomach.

"Why wouldn't I be able to go back?" I asked, looking at everyone and then up at Jake. No one would look at me, not even Jake.

"The imprint binds you two" Jake said softly, stroking my arm.

"It's not just the human part of Sam that's attached to you, but the wolf. Because of the imprint, you're relationship will develop and grow. And as it grows, you both become more attached to each other."

"Jake cut to the chase" I said nervously.

"It puts a strain on your body when you guys leave each other too long. When and if you leave, your body wont be able to handle it- physically and mentally."

I sucked in a breath. I wasn't prepared for that one.

"So…you guys are saying I cant go back?" I asked with a shaky voice. My heart clenched for Ben.

"I can't do that," I said. My brain was going into overdrive again. I can't just stay here with Sam. I can't just abandon Ben just because I suddenly found love. Or well…it found me.

"I'm not leaving Ben," I said determinedly. I got up from Jake's lap concluding that I had to go back and nothing was going to stop me. Jake looked at me with pity. It was like I could almost tell what he was thinking-I don't have a say in the matter.

"I wont." My voice rose at Jake. "I'll fight the imprint if I have to. I'm not leaving my little brother behind. There's no way in hell I would do that"

"Bells," he said sympathetically, "you sealed the imprint when you two kissed. To the wolf, it meant you gave in. If you fight the imprint it will only end up killing you." He said with a strained voice.

I shook my head; tears were forming in my eyes. Death or leaving my brother. They almost felt like the same thing.

"How could this happen?" I asked mostly to myself.

"I can't leave him" I said to the silenced crowd. "I can't just be here and go on with life Jake. Ben is my life!" I cried out.

Jake began to stand up and I knew what he was going to do. A hug. The simple action of wrapping his arms around me and cuddling me close. But I didn't want that.

I backed away with tears rolling down my cheeks. They didn't understand how big of a part Ben played in my life. All they knew was his name and a bit about them. They didn't know his habits or nicknames for me. They didn't know his fears or experience his happiness. They didn't get to be apart of his life like I did.

Jake looked hurt as he sat back down.

"You're killing me" I said to all of them. "You're making me choose between my little brother or Sam and it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair" Leah added. Jake and Sam growled at her and she rolled her eyes. Leah was right. Life wasn't fair.

"I'm not going to lose Ben," I said. "No matter what happens, im not loosing him" I repeated.

"So what? You're just going to kill yourself over him?" Paul asked, more of in a curious tone than a mean one.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the dying fire. Was I?  
>"No" Sam said in a flat tone. "You cant"<p>

I looked at him surprised. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Sam" Jake whispered as a warning to back off.

"No" Sam said to Jake. "Im not going to let her die over something so…"

"So what?" I asked. I read his face and found the word he was looking for.

"So stupid?" I asked feeling angry. Sam looked slightly guilty.

"Do you think choosing between who im supposed to be destined with…who apparently needs to be around me all the time, and the kid in Florida who has no idea what life is all about and has barely experienced it, is easy?"

"I wasn't saying that" he said.

"Then what are you saying?" I asked deflated of anger.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know this is hard but-"

"no" I said this time. Anger bubbled inside of me again. I hated that phrase 'I know this is hard' because people truly didn't. They had no idea. I closed my eyes, pushing the growing anger.

"You have no clue how hard it is Sam. Please don't try to act like you do." I said in a steady voice. My eyes met his, "you may feel a bit of what im feeling, but you have no idea how hard it really is."

I looked at everyone, my eyes lingering a bit on Jake and then down to the grass. "My heart aches. The thought of leaving Ben with no one makes me curl up inside and-…"

I shook away the thought and continued, "You don't know the little boy who has consumed my life for almost 5 years now. You don't know him like I do- his laugh and smile; the way he runs around the house like a crazy man or fears my mother" I said with my eyebrows furrowed. "Without me he has no one. He doesn't have a mother or a father, and he doesn't have an aunt or an uncle-he has me, and only me."

"But what about Sam?" Quil asked. Everyone looked at him including me.

Quil shrugged off the attention. "Sam only sees **you**. He only feels **you** and wants **you**."

I bit my lip. He had a good point. A really good point.

"I know Ben may be small, but the love you guys have right now is small too. It's fragile and tedious, but its worth it. Ben is too, I can see that, but you can't just leave Sam behind for the life you once had."

"Have" I corrected him. "I came here for a visit, not to stay"

"So you've made up your mind?" Quil asked surprised.

I shook my head, "no, but you all just assume I wont be strong enough to go back. You are already talking like I chose to make my life here and live it when I really haven't."

"Shouldn't you though?" Quil asked, again pushing me a bit. "You only have until tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

The night ended awkwardly. We all went our separate ways and I didn't really know what to do. Was I supposed to leave or stay? What was going to happen and how would I pick?

Sam and I ended up saying goodnight to each other a bit strangely. Yes we did kiss goodnight, but I could tell he was a bit distracted. He was quiet and his touches were light, almost like he thought I would push him away.

Shrugging it off, I went to bed with problems filling my head.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a heavy heart. I had to make a decision today. If I didn't, well…it would mean I wasn't going home.

I laid there for a while, just trying to find somewhere to start, but I couldn't.

Eventually, I headed downstairs, grabbing some cereal and talking to Ben.

"Hiya Belley" Ben's voice said chipperly.

"Hey Ben."

It felt good to hear his voice. I haven't gotten to listen to it in a while. My heart strained at the thought of leaving behind.

"You're coming home tomorrow!" he said happily. My heart clenched again. Was i?

"Ben" I sighed. "I don't know-"

I stopped myself. He didn't need to know I might not be coming home. He shouldn't know until I made my decision.

"I don't know if I will have a very big present for you. There's not much here" I said.

"That's okay" he said reasonably. "I just want you back. I miss home."

I smiled. "Staying at Angie's cant be too bad"

"No, but I wanna sleep in my own bed"

"Alright" I laughed. We talked for a little while longer. His voice calming all my fears and nerves just for that little while. When we hung up, I was met with the problem again. All the feelings and doubts came rushing back. I tried cleaning; sitting down to write songs, but nothing was working. I ended up going back to the beach and walking the path Sam and I did last night. I evaluated everything. From my feelings for Sam to being with Ben. Which one was more important than the other? My heart and head had a continuous battle and it was driving me crazy. I stayed there till sun down, walking up and down the beach numerous times.

"You're going to make your way to China if you keep walking" a voice said. I looked up surprised and found Sam.

"Hey" I said exhausted.

"Hey" he said smiling a bit. He was in his uniform again, just watching me from afar.

He began walking slowly, coming closer to me and pulling me in his arms.

My body immediately relaxed and I put my head on his chest. He was warm and strong. It made me feel protected and safe from the world. After a few seconds of cuddling, I looked up, smiling a bit. His eyes were dark and mysterious as he looked at me. Pushing myself on my tiptoes, I leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. He bent forward, giving into what I wanted and let out lips meet.

Soft, comforting, strong. All of those words described Sam's lips. When we pulled away, I couldn't help but lick my lips to taste his taste. He was good.

Lying back on his chest, I let myself breathe. Was I really ready to give up this?

I went a bit rigid. I couldn't leave Ben though. It wouldn't be fair. Where would he even go? Angela couldn't just take care of him, and I knew my mother wouldn't come back.

"It's okay." he said sadly. I looked up at him confused.

"You need to go back to him." Sam said.

I lowered my gaze and felt overly guilty.

"I-" I wasn't quite sure what to say. Instead I just hugged him tighter and let the tears fall.

He comforted me, which made me feel even worse. Here was me, breaking his heart and he was comforting me. Pushing away, I wiped my tears. I couldn't look at him because I knew I would just go back into his embrace.

"Bella" he said brokenly. It was like he was lost without me in his arms.

"You should be mad" I croaked. "You should hate me and never want to see me."

I took a breath feeling tears pool in my eyes. "You should want to yell at me and tell me to stay,"

"I'm not going to do that Bells," He said weakly.

"But you should!" I said distraught. I couldn't take his comfort and love when I was breaking his heart. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve this.

"I don't want to feel like this Sam" I whined pathetically. "I cant do this. You're comfort and your love. I need it, I crave it." I said, my voice raising with each word. "And it kills me- to know I have to be away from you."

He said my name again, and I closed my eyes with tears running down my cheeks. He took a step forward to hug me, but I backed away.

"I cant" I said brokenly. "I cant let you hug me or kiss me because it hurts"

My voice cracked and my chest was burning.

"It hurts to touch you…t-to be with you" I whispered. Taking a few more steps backward, I quickly walked off. I didn't get very far before I sat against a tree hugging my chest in pain.

God it hurt. It was nothing like I have ever experienced before. I couldn't move or talk, all I wanted to do was sit there and cry.

Who know how long it was till Jake found me. He picked me up in my curled up state and brought me into the house. I knew it was him by the way he pushed my hair away and whispered comforting words in my ear. I was hurting everyone. Not just Sam, but Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah….

My heart contracted again. The whole pack was going to hurt because of me.

"Bella, calm down" Jake said worried. "It's okay, its going to be okay" he kept saying as he cuddled with me on my bed.

For once, I didn't believe him. It wasn't going to be okay. It never would be.

Jake stayed with me the whole night. I'm pretty sure I cried myself to sleep but who knows. I was barely aware of much.

I woke up feeling horrible. My tears were stained with tears and my throat hurt.

"Feeling a bit better?" Jake asked, still hugging me to him. I bit my lip and just cuddled into him further. He sighed and ran a hand over my arm.

"Sam will be okay." He said.

My heart clenched at his name. Sam.

"Its you im worried about." Jake whispered.

I picked and played with Jake's shirt. I was going to be fine right?

We eventually got up and Jake helped me functioning through the day. I had a flight at 6pm according to Jake.

"Thank you" I croaked out when we were making an early dinner.

"Anytime" he said pulling me into a hug and kissing my head.

The day really flew by, before I knew it, we were at the airport waiting for my flight to board.

"I love you" Jake whispered, still hugging me.

"I love you too" I said closing my eyes and melting in his embrace. My heart contracted at the thought of Sam's embraces. It was kind of like Jakes.

The lady called my flight and Jake let go. We said our goodbyes and love you's one last time, and I was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Being home felt weird. I walked through the door and just didn't feel like it home anymore. Sure, Ben was here, and he was pretty much all I needed, but my heart and my head craved more.

"Belley!" he yelled running to give me a hug.

He jumped into my arms; his little arms wrapping around my neck squeezing me tight.

"Ben" I breathed, hugging him with a smile. I breathed in his smell and let my body relax. I missed him more than I thought.

"You're home" he said pulling away to look at me. There was a smile on his face, his eyes shinning with happiness.

"I am" I said giving him a small smile back. It didn't feel like home anymore.

"Come on" he said bouncing in my arms, telling me to put him down. He pulled me into the family room where Angela was waiting.

"Hey" she smiled giving me a hug.

"Thank you" I sighed as I hugged her. Without Ang, I had no idea what I would have done. Things would have changed before they would have begun.

"Anytime" she laughed. We all talked for a while, Ben wouldn't get off my lap. He told me about his days and everything he did with much excitement. Angela ended up staying for dinner and a movie. By midnight I Ben had fallen asleep on my lap.

"So how was it really?" Angela whispered excitedly.

"It was good. Really good" I smiled. I thought about Jake, the pack and Sam.

"What?" She asked curious.

"huh?"

"You have that look…" she said.

"What look?" I laughed.

"Did you guys fall back in love?" Angela asked wide eyed.

"What? Me? Jake?" I asked.

She nodded venomously and I laughed.

"What? No, where did you get that idea?" I whispered.

"You have that look" she said again.

"I don't have a 'look'" I said to her.

She shook her head. "You do. Its this look of like…something happened. Something good."

I bit my lip. Yea, I guess something good happened.

"You don't have to tell me" she said reluctantly.

I let out a breath. My fingers continued to run through Ben's hair softly, just enjoying the feeling of the sleeping kid on my lap.

"I think I fell in love" I whispered to her.

She looked like a deer in headlights. Immediately she sat up straighter and turned to me.

"What?" she whispered loudly.

"Not with Jake" I said. "One of his friends-older friends" I added.

She nodded. The age difference would have been a bit weird.

"Name?" she asked.

"Sam" I said with much difficulty. My heart ached a bit. I missed him.

"What was he like?" she asked.

"Tall, dark and handsome" I said with a smile. It was a perfect way to describe Sam.

"He was kind, gentle, and definitely sweet."

Angela melted as I continued to talk about Sam.

"So how did you guys leave it?" she asked after a while.

I bit my lip. Images of how we left it hurt my heart. "We-we didn't leave it on good terms."

"He didn't let you go?" she asked sadly. I shook my head.

"No, I- I kind of went crazy" I admitted.

"Went crazy?" she asked confused. I let out a breath and bit my lip. That's pretty much what I did.

I tried as hard as I could to explain what happened with Sam and I without telling her the whole werewolf thing, but it was quite hard.

"Sam and I just hit it off when we met, and from there it just kinda grew. They didn't really know about Ben, and when they did, they didn't understand how much I really needed to get back. Sam was actually really supportive." I said sadly.

"He understood that I needed to go back, and Ben was a bigger priority" I stared at Ben, telling myself I made the right choice. I couldn't think about Sam. The way he looked broken and hurt.

"He was being comforting. He was being a true gentleman."

Tears pooled in my eyes "and I blew it"

"oh Bella" Angela said sadly.

"His comfort was making me so guilty, and it just freaked me out ya know? It was like I didn't deserve such a great guy, yet here he was holding me in his arms." My heart ached for Sam. God it hurt.

"So I backed away. I told him I couldn't stand to be with or near him because it hurt too much"

Everything I was saying was true. His arms-the way they eloped me into a strong hug, or the way I could cuddle into his chest and hear the beating of his heart.

"Why not a long distance relationship?" she asked.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why didn't we? "it wouldn't have worked out. There would be no way. I cant leave Ben like that again. Remember what happened when I did? If you weren't here, I don't know what would of happened."

"Bella" Angela sighed. "Just because Ben's here doesn't mean you have to give up everything. You fell in _love_" she said. "Love isn't going to wait forever"

I bit my lip. Oh it will. Sam will be there forever waiting for me.

"its complicated Ang" I said.

"Only if you make it" she replied. We both sat there watching tv for a while. Well, it was more like she watched tv and I sat there thinking about everything.

"I should go" she said after I came down from putting Ben to bed. I nodded and walked her out.

"Think about what I said Bella" she said while hugging me. Before I could reply she was walking away.

After shutting the front door, I walked to the phone, dialing slowly. It rang a few times before a voice came on.

"Hello?" he asked in a raspy voice. I bit my lip. Was I really doing this?

"Hey" I said softly.

"Bella? It asked a bit less tired. My eyes found the time and smacked my forehead with my palm. God it was probably super early there.

"Oh gosh, im sorry" I said.

"No, its okay" he said a little more clear.

"I didn't even think-"

"Bella" he said with a breath "I'm glad you called."

My heart melted at his words. "I'm so sorry Sam"

"I know" he replied softly.

We stayed on the phone, just listening to each other breathe. It felt good to just know he was there.

"You know, I never hated getting ready for work till about right now," Sam said suddenly.

I sat there confused for a second, when I realized it was probably time for him to start the day.

"Its okay" I said softly. " We can talk later"

He sighed and I closed my eyes just thinking about him. He was probably laying in his bed pouting like a little kid.

"I'm calling in sick, just stay on the line okay?" he asked.

"Sam, no" I said a little too loud in the peace and quiet.

"You have a whole day ahead of you. I have to get to bed soon anyways, Ben will be up in a while no doubt," I said.

He sighed again, and I could only imagine him running a hand through his hair. Silence hit us again and I stared out the window. It was beautiful outside. The stars were shining and the sky as a dark blue. The moon looked bright in the night and shown through the windows.

"How's Ben?" Sam asked cutting through the silence.

"Good" I said softly. "He was happy I was home"

My thoughts were down casted at the guilt. That probably wasn't the right thing to say.

"I bet." Sam replied softly.

"You should go." I said biting my lip. "I'm holding you up."

"You never hold me up." Sam replied. My heart melted a bit and I blushed. He really was a good sweet talker.

"I miss you," he whispered. His voice was so soft I wasn't sure if I heard it. I bit my lip, trying to steady my voice as I said the words I really meant. "I miss you too"

A tear slipped down my cheek as my heart ached a bit. Wiping it away, I changed the topic.

"Go get ready for work. I'll talk to you later Mr. Uley" I said trying to ease the tension. Maybe there wasn't any tension, maybe it was just me; either way I felt like I was going to go crazy.

"Goodnight Bella." He sighed.

"Good morning Sam." I said and then hung up. The phone stayed in my hands while my eyes glared at it.

_Well that conversation didn't really get anywhere_ I thought in my head as I was getting ready for bed.

"Belley?" Ben asked.

"Hey kiddo" I whispered, sitting on his bed.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just a friend" I smiled sadly.

"But you said you missed him."

My head bowed. I did say that.

"You were crying" Ben said sadly as he studied my face. I looked back up and tried to wipe the sadness away from my face.

"I'm okay bud"

"I don't want you to be sad." He said feeling guilty.

"I'm not," I said lifting his chin to meet my eyes, "I'm happy right here with you."

"Come on, back to bed." I commanded pulling his covers up as he snuggled back in bed.

"Will you lay with me?" he asked.

I let out a small laugh and nodded. "Scoot over"

Ben and I laid in the small twin size bed together, just relaxing in each other's company. It was when Ben was deeply sleeping that I finally closed my eyes and waited for the new day to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Angela was over the house again the next morning.

"Hey" she smiled as I walked down tiredly. Ben must have come down earlier without me knowing.

"Hey" I smiled back. "Where's Ben?"

"TV" Angela smiled, passing me some orange juice. I gladly accepted it and took a drink of the tangy sweet drink.

"Morning Ben!" I shouted.

"Belley!" he yelled and came running.

"Hi" I smiled picking him put and putting him on my lap. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

The morning went by pretty quick. Ben wanted to go to the park for a picnic, so Angela and I packed up what we could. While Ben was getting ready, Angela started talking with me.

"So have you thought about what I said anymore?" she asked.

I nodded and continued to pack. "I called him-Sam I mean"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to me. "What did he say?"

I let out a dry laugh. "We didn't really say much. It was more like just knowing we were in each other's presence kind of thing."

"Awww." Angela gushed. "That sounds so sweet."

I let out another laugh. She was a serious romantic. "Yea, I guess it was. I miss him and he misses me too."

I smiled at his words as they played in my head. _I miss you._

"So what now?" she asked referring to my relationship with Sam. We finished packing the basket and waited for our little boy.

"I don't know" I sighed. "It hurts to be without him, but I need to be here"

"Well…they are coming back in a few weeks." Angela said shifty.

I nodded sadly. "They are, but I don't want to leave Ben like that again. I know Phil doesn't treat him like Renee does, but I just don't want to take that chance again."

Angela sighed. "I get what you mean."

A few seconds later she bit her lip and began to shift.

"What?" I questioned with a smile. It was obvious she had something on her mind- something that dealt with my love life.

"Well…" she said, "I mean, you could go see him."

"How?" I questioned. "I just said I didn't want to leave Ben so-"

"Take him." she blurted out. I looked at her a bit surprised. I didn't think of that.

"T-take him?"

"Yea, I mean, go before Renee and Phil come back. It wouldn't hurt to show Ben where you were and who could one day be his brother in law" she mumbled at the end.

I shook my head with a laugh. Would I really be able to do that?

"Can we do it?" Ben asked standing in the doorway. Angela and I both looked at the boy.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

He shrugged his tiny shoulders. "A long time."

"Ben," I sighed. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"I want to go." Ben said determined. "Please?" he added after looking at my unhappy face.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I don't even know if Sam and everyone will want me to come back." I mumbled to Angela.

She rolled her eyes and hugged my shoulders. "he loves you. No matter how you ended things, he will always want you back."

Even though Angela didn't know everything, she was right. I knew Sam loved me, it was just a matter of time till I loved him. He wouldn't mind if I came back for another visit right? I mean everyone did want to meet Ben…and Jake would be good with him.

"Okay." I let out. "I'll talk with Jake or Sam and see if it would work out"

Ben and Angela smiled at each other. I looked between the two.

"Have you guys been-"

Angela just continued to smirk and turned to grab the basket. "Lets go Ben. Bella needs to make that phone call"

As she guided Ben along, I stood there. They didn't plan this did they? And phone call…wait what?

"I didn't mean now."

"We did" Angela said. Ben velcro-ed his shoes and stood at the door waiting to go.

"What about the picnic?" I asked. I looked at Ben and he shrugged, looking to Angela.

"You can meet us. I'm sure you wont be that long. Ben and I can hang out for a while so we don't have to eat without you."

I sighed and Angela continued to smile. "Don't hold it off, it will eat you up inside. Go make the call. Ben and I will be fine."

I let them walk out the door, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek before he ran out.

"Who do I call?" I asked Angela before shutting the door.

"Whomever you need to" she replied and then left.

I shut the door with another sigh. That was no help. Walking over to the phone, I held it in my hands for a while. Sam or Jake?

I dialed a number going out on a limb. It rang and rang and just as I was about to hit the 'end' button, a voice picked up.

"Hello?" a person asked.

"Hey, is Jake there?"

"Bella?" the voice questioned with uncertainty. I listened closely, trying to figure out who it was.

"Uncle Billy?" I asked surprised.

"It's good to hear from you kiddo" he said happily.

"You too. How's everything been?" I asked.

"Not too bad. Everyone here misses you" he said nicely.

"I miss them too." I admitted.

We talked for a little while longer before I the background noise was starting to get louder.

"The boys are home." Uncle Billy said almost reading my mind. "Jake!" he called. "Bella."

I heard shuffling in the background as I said goodbye to Uncle Billy.

"Bella!" Jake said happily.

"Hey Jake" I said smiling through the phone.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, how 'bout you? How is everyone?"

"They are okay. Sam is a bit different but nothing major. I'm missing you, but ya know that never stops."

"Ahh, sweet talking me now, I see" I joked.

"Only for you" he said laughing.

"How are you?" he asked as we calmed down.

"I'm-…okay" I said settling for the word that couldn't even describe what I was feeling.

"Right" Jake said prolonging with word with skepticism.

"Actually, I called to ask you something."

"Alright, shoot" he said

"I'm thinking about coming back out there…with Ben" I added, slowly testing the waters.

"With Ben?" he asked making sure he heard right.

"Yes" I said quietly.

He was silent for a second. "When are you coming back?"

I stood there surprised for a second. He was okay with it?

"Wait, you're okay with this?" I asked.

I could just imagine him shrugging his shoulders. "Why not? I want to meet this kid, and we all miss you. It will be good to have you back, even though you're bringing an extra."

"Really?" I asked still astonished.

"Really." He laughed a bit. "Did you not think I would say yes?"

I bit my lip, not really wanting to answer that question. "I didn't really think you would say no, but I wasn't sure if you were going to be very happy about it."

"Bella, its your little brother. He's apart of your life and being your best friend, I need to encounter these types of things."

"Encounter what exactly?"

"Ben. Duh" he said like it was simple. I let out a laugh. Sometimes he just didn't really make a lot of sense.

"Okay Jake, whatever you say."

"So what did Sam do when you told him? Was he excited that you're coming back?"

I bit my lip again and looked down at my feet.

"He doesn't really know yet."

"He doesn't- wait what?" Jake asked confused. "You didn't tell him yet?"

"Well it all just happened- I wanted to call you first, you know, get your approval and all."

"Oh." He replied. I waited for a better answer to come out of his mouth but it didn't look good.

"Bella, he deserves to know. He is your-"

"I know Jake," I said getting a bit frustrated. I know what Sam was to me. He was my friend, my boyfriend, my one-day lover and my fairytale husband. Sam was now my soul mate and forever.

"I'm going to call him. I will. But he's probably still at work anyways. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Well, I can give you the number to the police station…if you want." Jake added as he could tell I was frustrated.

I ended up taking the number from him, debating whether or not to call him.

I sighed over the phone and could practically see Jake's eye roll.

"Just call him." Jake said.

"Easy for you to say" I grumbled.

I stayed on the phone with Jake for a little while longer before I gathered up the courage to call Sam. We quickly said our goodbyes and hung up in record time. I looked down and dialed the number I wrote down on a yellowsh sticky note.

Shakily, I punched in the numbers and waited for someone to pick up.

"Forks Police Station." a voice said.

"Hi, is Sam Uley there?" I asked politely.

"And may I ask who is calling?" the voice said again.

"Bella Swan." I stated.

"One moment."

I waited for a minute, my heart beating fast.

"Bella?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"Hey." I said letting out a breath of relief.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Peachy" I said. I regretted it after it came out of my mouth, finding the word to be silly and stupid. Apparently the word was perfect though because Sam let out a laugh.

"What can I do for you?" He asked lightheartedly.

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Uh oh, that cant be good" he mumbled teasingly. I held back a smile over the phone and tried to seem angry.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean Mr. Uley?"

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Here I was trying to act mad over the phone, putting a hand on my hip for emphasis, but failing quite easily. I was smiling like a fool, not being able to hide it any longer.

"Oh nothing" he said laughing.

"Mmmhmm" I said unconvinced.

"Anyways" I continued. "I was thinking of coming back...with Ben" I said.

The line was quiet and my heart sped up. What if he didn't want Ben to come? Would I even go back? What would happen if-

"You really want to come back?" he asked cutting through my thoughts.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You really want to?" he asked again.

"Y-yes." I said finding his question to be a bit stupid. "Why would I not?"

I imagined him shrugging his shoulders in that amazing cop uniform of his. Never would I have thought I would get a chance to say 'I love a man in uniform…'

"I don't know. It just seemed like you had to get back, not only for Ben but stability."

I let out a breath. Thinking about it now, that was pretty true.

"Maybe it was. But…I don't know. I miss everyone. I miss you." I admitted softly. "Plus, Ben heard me on the phone with you the other night and wants to meet you."

"He does?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said laughing a bit. "He's funny like that."

Thinking about it for a second, I couldn't help but laugh again. "He probably wants to give you 'the talk'."

"Oh really?" Sam asked, finding humor in my thoughts.

"Yup. He can get pretty protective."

"That bad?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it can be." I said thinking about numerous examples in my head.

We talked for a little while longer, before Sam had to go.

"I'll call you tonight okay? I have to run patrol after work, but-"

"Its fine. No rush."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive. I have to go head out for a picnic at the park anyways."

"Okay" he breathed in relief.

"Talk to you soon."

"Alrighty. See ya Sam." I said smiling through the phone. He said goodbye quickly and we hung up.

I skipped out the door and smiled all they way to the park.

"So it worked out nicely." Angela stated as she looked at a glowing me.

"Very nicely." I said back in confirmation.

We both cheered in excitement and I felt happier than I ever felt in a while.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a few days since the picnic and I'm officially stressed. Between getting Ben and I packed, and trying to hold back my feelings about going back, I think I've lost myself.

"Okay" I huffed out loud as I brought the last suitcase down from upstairs. "I think we are ready."

"Are you okay?" Ben asked, looking at my flustered face.

"Great." I breathed, bending down to kiss him on the top of the head.

"You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Ready." He smiled excitedly.

As I drove us to the airport, I looked in the rearview mirror and saw his giddiness.

"Why are you so excited?" I laughed.

"I don't know." He laughed. "I get to see your family!"

My smile faltered. The pack wasn't exactly family…were they? Did Ben think he wasn't part of the family?

He ended up falling asleep on the way to the airport, which gave me time to think about everything. I was going to go back to Sam and Jake and pretty much everyone else. Wonder if Ben didn't like it? Wonder if it was too much for Sam to handle?

So many feelings were rushing through me; I didn't have time to close them off. My phone suddenly rang and I knew it was Sam.

"Stop it." Sam said sadly.

I let out a deep breath and composed myself a bit.

"Sorry" I said softly.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for, just stop thinking so much into everything. It will be fine."

"I know." I sighed.

I quickly parked and then shut off the car. I leaned back in my seat with the phone in my ear and sighed again.

"Listen, I know you are nervous and scared but please trust me, everything will work out."

"I do trust you." I said weakly, "I just…. worry."

"Well don't." he said kindly. "Everything is-"

"Fine, I know." I said knowing the phrase.

"Exactly." Sam said with positivity.

"And why are you so calm about this again?" I asked.

"Because you're coming home." He said softly.

I analyzed his words. Home. An odd word. It was being used too many times for my liking now. Was home where your life was? Where your friends were? Or was it where you grew up? And where all of your memories have been?

"And because I miss you." He added through the silence.

I let out a light laugh. "I miss you too." I looked in the rearview mirror and found Ben waking up a bit. "And speaking of which, I have a plane to catch, so I'll will see you soon okay?"

"Okay." He chuckled and we hung up. Ben rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"Hey Buddy." I smiled softly. "We're here, so lets grab our bags and catch the plane okay?"

He nodded tiredly and followed my directions.

Once we got on the plane, I let out another sigh. It was very different getting two people on a plane instead of one.

"Belley!" he chirped happily. "This is so cool."  
>I lifted my head from the seat and smiled at the bouncing boy.<p>

"Okay okay," I laughed. "Stay seated, and keep your seat belt on."

Ben plated his face in the small circular window and watched as we took off. He sat there giddy just seeing how high we were going.

Eventually he fell asleep, which I was thankful for. When the lady came around with drinks and food, I made sure to get my sleeping guy a bag of pretzels and orange juice for when he wakes.

As Ben slept though, my thoughts wandered again. What would Sam do when he saw Ben? Would we really live happily ever after?

With an hour left of the plane ride, Ben was starting to stir.

He let out a small groan and his brow eyes fluttered open.

"Belley, are we there yet?" he asked groggily.

I let out a small laugh and ruffled his hair. "Not yet buddy. Almost though."

He rubbed his eyes a bit, but I could still tell he was tired. Lifting up the armrest between us, I gently pulled his head down to my lap. "Go back to sleep, I will wake you up when we get there."

Without an argument, he laid his head down and fell fast asleep. I continued to run my fingers through my hair. Even though there was so much trouble and complications in my life, he was always there to make it better. It felt good to know someone would always be there. No matter how little he was.

When the plane landed, Ben was still sleeping on my lap. Many of the people around us gave me sympathetic looks with smiles. A part of me wanted to interpret them as 'oh, been there done that,' and the other felt like 'feel bad for the poor girl, such a young age to have a kid'. I didn't really mind all the looks. Ben was a cutie. But it just made me feel a bit…shifty.

When mostly everyone was off the plane, I slowly got up, putting Ben's sleeping form on my seat. I carefully gathered our carryon from the overhead compartment and then put it over my shoulder. Then, as gently as I could, I picked up Ben and carried him out.

I walked out into the cold airport and found Embry and Jake waiting for me. Immediately they stood up and walked towards me with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys." I whispered.

Both of them mouthed their hello and stood beside me. Jake gave me a quick peck on the cheek and looked down at Ben. He smiled and leaned in, kissing my temple this time.

Embry smiled at the sleeping kid and offered his arms out to take him.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded and flashed me another pearly white smile. "Of course I am. Don't worry, I wont drop him." Embry whispered back, being careful as I slipped Ben into his arms.

I let out a chuckled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss Embry's cheek. "I know you wouldn't, but thanks."

Jake immediately took my hand and I looked over to see him smiling at me.

"Come on, lets get your bags." He whispered and kissed my hand.

Jake and I walked together as Embry carefully walked a few steps behind us with the sleeping Ben in his arms.

"What?" I asked as Jake stared back at Ben and Embry.

"He looks like you a bit." He admitted.

I blushed and looked back to Ben. "He does?" I asked.

Jake nodded and hugged me from behind as we stood, waiting for our luggage. "He does."

I leaned back on him and let out a deep sigh. "Im so tired."

"You can sleep in the car." Jake whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into his body. He was warm and smelled good. He was Jake. My Jake.

"I missed you." I muttered and kissed his neck. Jake let out a small laugh and pulled away a bit.

"Did you now?" he asked.

I gave him a smile and nodded. "I did."

His eyes shined with happiness and were light.

"Well, I missed you too." He said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I enjoyed his loving side. It was something I needed from time to time. Sure, Sam would freak out later, but Jake's kisses were a bit of a necessity. I loved them too much to give up. (But im sure Sam's could do very well too).

"So your flight was good?" Jake asked breaking me from my thoughts of Sam.

"yea," I sighed. "It was long, but it was good. Got some thinking done."

"uh oh." Jake muttered jokingly.

I gave him a light glare and we both laughed.

As my bag came around on the carousel Jake quickly grabbed it for me and made sure to be the one to carry it out.

"Everything was good otherwise though?" Jake asked as we all walked into the dark night.

"Yup. Perfect." I said and opened the back door. Embry hopped in with Ben still on his lap and gave me a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him?" I questioned. "I don't mind. You can sit up front."

"No, you sit up there with Jake. Ben and I are fine. He seems like a pretty cool kid." Embry replied.

I let out a laugh. He could tell Ben was a cool kid by sleeping? "Okay 'Bry. Thanks."

He nodded and smiled at the nickname.

I hopped into the passenger seat and waited as Jake drove away. As we all sat in the car, silence comfortably among us, I peered into the blurry night and felt myself become a little uneasy. My self-assurance was faltering and I was starting to get a bit nervous.

Looking down at my lap, I reached over and grabbed Jakes freehand. His warmth brought me a bit more comfort and I gave him a small smile, as he looked over at me curiously.

His presence made my body calm down a bit and when I looked into the reflection of the small side mirror, I couldn't help but smile. Embry sat in the back with Ben placed perfectly in his lap. Embry was looking down; making sure each bump we went over wasn't waking up Ben. He let out a chuckle as Ben muttered and groaned in his sleep and then looked back out the window.

I guess I was staring a bit too long because Embry soon caught my gaze and beamed at me.

I turned back to the road and found we were driving up the driveway of…Jake's?

"Jake, what are we doing here?" I asked.

He shut the car off and then turned to me.

"Well, I know you were thinking of going back to your dad's old place but just hear me out okay?" Jake asked nervously. I watched interested-Jake was never the one to get nervous, or at least not to show it.

"I was thinking, since you brought Ben back, and Charlie's house isn't the cleanest place, you could just stay here. My dad's always home so if you needed him to watch Ben once in a while, while you go out with Sam, he wouldn't mind and you know, just get him kind of more acquainted with the pack."

"Jake" I said with tears in my eyes.

"It was just a thought Bells, its okay if you don't want to. I just-"

"Thank you," I whispered, cutting him off. "And I would love to."

"Wel- Really?" he asked surprised.

I let out a laugh and leaned over to peck his lips. "Yes, thank you."

He gave me a huge smile and brought me into a hug.

"Come on." He said getting out of the car. Quickly, he ran over to the other side and got the door for me.

"Such a gentleman" I teased.

"Only for you." He said cheekily. I let out a laugh and then turned to open the door for Embry.

"Thanks." He whispered. Jake put a hand on my lower back and guided me towards the house with Embry in tow.


	17. Chapter 17

The TV was playing softly throughout the house and I knew Uncle Billy was still awake.

"Dad!" Jake whispered loudly.

Jake waited for a second and just as he was about to let go of my hand and look for him, Uncle Billy wheeled into the foyer.

"Bella" he said happily.

"Shhh!" Embry commanded.

Bully looked a bit taken back but chuckled nonetheless. I walked over; still keeping my hand on Jake's hand hugged him.

"Its good to have you back Bella. And im very glad you agreed. If you need anything-"

"Uncle Billy, I couldn't do that" I whispered, "But thank you for the offer."

"Oh Bella." He chuckled. "Its good to have some little kids back in this house. I wouldn't mind taking care of him at all. I'm sure you raised him well."

"Thanks uncle Billy." I blushed and then leaned against Jake's side. He automatically kissed my head and wrapped his arm around me.

Billy looked at Ben, as Embry bent down a little so he could look. He studied his sleeping face and let a smile spread across his face. When he turned to me, his smile grew even bigger at the sight of Jake and me.

A warm feeling grew in my heart. Billy always understood Jake and I. He let our relationship go where it needed to go, and understood when we had to go back to square one. He was one of the few who stood by us through everything and understood our feeling for each other. Though he never brought up our physical part of our relationship, like our touching and cuddling, im pretty sure he understood Jake and I knew it was just as friends.

"He looks a lot like you Bella." Billy commented. I let a small smile and laugh escape me as Jake bumped our shoulders together.

"Told ya so." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and he let out a laugh, kissing my head.

Ben was put into a spare bedroom and then the four of us stayed up a bit longer. We all sat on the couch, talking about random things til Embry got up to leave.

"As much as I would love to stay and talk some more, I have to go meet catch a few hours of sleep before my patrol."

Everyone nodded in understandment and I got up to give him a hug.  
>"Thanks for everything today 'Bry."<p>

"Anytime Bells" he smiled and then kissed my cheek. "See the rest of you all later. Jake don't forget your patrol is at-"

"Noon, I know." He said.

"Geez, you miss one patrol and the guys never let you leave it down." Jake complained as Embry shut the door behind him.

Billy and I let out a laugh and shook our heads. Walking back over to Jake, I held out my hands and pulled him up.

"Bedtime?"

He nodded and turned us to his dad.

"It's alright. This old man is going to bed too." He said rolling his way out of the living room.

"Bella, as always, wonderful to have you. And I will see you in the morning."

"Of course." I smiled, bending down to give him a hug and kiss.

"Night son." Billy said and then rolled away into his bedroom.

Jake guided us into his room and laid us down.

"I missed you Bella, I missed this." He said referring to our snuggling. I turned around to face him and let a small smile show.

"I missed this too. And I missed you more." I whispered. My body relaxed a bit more as his fingers ran over my temple and into my hair.

He looked down at me with loving eyes, and I slowly moved up to kiss his lips. His hand came over my cheek and our kiss became a bit stronger.

"I love you Jake." I murmured after we pulled away. Snuggling deep into his chest, his arms wrapped around me and I was enclosed in his warm body heat.

"I love you too Bella."

The next morning when I woke up I was awakened by something poking me.

Turning a bit, I looked over and found Ben nudging me with his small little fingers.

"Hi." He said sweetly.

"Hey little monster." I said waking up a bit.

"Who's that?" he asked, referring to Jake who was sleeping with an arm wrapped around my waist behind me.

"That's my friend Jake."

"He's big." Ben said bluntly.

I let out a little laugh and leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"Come here you." I said, pulling the covers off me a bit to bring him into bed.

He spooned with me, playing with my hands a bit.

"I like it here." He whispered.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Yea." He said with certainty. "I woke up and the sun wasn't that sunny."

I let out a laugh and kissed his head. "That's good."

"Yea, my room was too bright."

"Hmm." I said quite amused.

Ben and I cuddled a bit longer, talking about non-sense before Jake started to stir a little.

I patted Ben softly to get out of bed, and then both of us quickly slipped out.

I leaned over back to Jake and whispered in his ear.

"You still have a few hours. I will wake you up before you have to go on patrol."

He groaned and I laughed, taking that as an okay.

Ben and I walked down the hall and into the kitchen, finding Billy at the table reading the paper.

Ben shyly stood behind me, still holding on my hand.

"Morning Uncle Billy." I said walking over to give him a kiss.

"This is Ben. Ben, this is my Uncle Billy."

"Well hiya Ben." Billy said in a kind voice.

Ben looked a bit more comfortable and held out his hand to shake Uncle Billy's.  
>"Hi Mr. Billy." He said.<p>

I let out a laugh, as Billy looked shocked at his mannerisms.

I bent down giving him a kiss on the head as he shook Uncle Billy's hand.

"You have nice mannerisms." Uncle Billy complimented to Ben as Ben grabbed a seat behind the window.

"Thanks." He said looking at me.

"Bella, im guessing this is your doing?" Billy asked looking over to me.

I shrugged as I took out the orange juice from the fridge.

"I just guide, Ben is the one that carries it all through."

Billy nodded, liking my answer and turns back to Ben. With the small chat flowing between the three of us, time flew by pretty quick. I glanced up at the clock and found it was almost noon.

"I gotta go wake up Jake." I said looking at Ben who tilted his head in curiosity to why I stood up.

Ben nodded and continued to eat. I gave Billy a loving smile, which he returned with shining eyes.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall and towards Jake's room. He was sleeping on his stomach, snoring softly.<p>

I let out a laugh and shook my head. He was too much sometimes.

"Jake." I whispered, kneeling down to be face level.

He let out a groan and closed his eyes tighter. I let out another laugh and ran a hand through his short croppy hair.

"Jakey. Time to wake up. You have patrol soon." I cooed.

His brows furrowed and then his beautiful brown eyes fluttered open.

"Bells?" he asked groggily.

"Yea silly. Now come on, you got to get up and go on patrol."

He let out another groan and rolled onto his back. "Alright, im up."

"Actually you're still laying down." I said jokingly as I stood up.

He grabbed a pillow, lightly throwing it at me, and I laughed. "Come on you big fur ball. Up and at'em."

"Werewolf jokes really?" he questioned rolling over to face me.

I let out a giggle and bent down kissing his cheek. "Come on, I want you to officially meet Ben."

He sighed, getting up, only to pull me to him. I let out a shriek and laughed as he laughed heartedly behind me.

"Good morning Bells." He chimed.

"Morning Jakey." I said kissing his cheek and pulling away to take his hand.

When walked into the kitchen laughed and holding hands I found myself a bit surprised. Ben and Billy were talking and laughing a bit too.

"What's got you in giggles?" I asked to Ben as I leaned over the table to kiss Ben's head and pick up his plate.

"Uncle Billy's funny." He giggled. I saw Billy's face light up at his nickname that rolled off of Ben's tongue with ease.

"Morning Jake." Billy said as Jake kissed me on the head before grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge.

Ben became a bit quieter and I smiled at Ben showing him not to be afraid of my large friend.

Ben slowly got up from his chair and went over to Jake.

"Hi, im Ben." He said sticking out his hand for Jake to shake. I let out a little laugh and melted inside. Ben was definitely a charmer.

Jake looked surprised for a second. He looked up at me and then back down at Ben.

"Well hi Ben. Im Jake." He said squatting down to his level. They both shook hands and Ben gave a small smile.

Ben then went back to his seat and talked with uncle Billy again. I let out a laugh, shaking my head at the strangeness of it all.

"You taught him well." Jake said to me before looking up at the clock and giving me a kiss on the temple.

"Not me, its all him." Jake let out a laugh, shaking his head with a smile.

"Alright, I gotta get out of here. Take care, I will see you later tonight." Jake said to the room of people.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked in curiosity.

Jake raised his eyebrows and then looked at me.

"He has to go to work for a bit," I said.

"But I'll be back in a few." Jake added.

"What do you do?" Ben asked, tilting his head further to the side in wonder.

"I work on cars." Jake said.

"Really?" Ben asked, eyes wide. "Can I come?"

"Maybe another time." I said before Jake had the chance.

"Awww, but Belley." Ben whined.

"Who is going to keep Uncle Billy company?" I asked.

"You?" he replied.

I laughed. "Actually I cant. I need to get us situated here. We are going to be staying for a little while."

Ben sighed and wallowed a bit.

"How about when I come back, you and I go check out my garage? I can show you all around and maybe you can help me out." Jake said.

"Really?" Ben asked in excitement.

Jake nodded his head and smiled at the kid.

"Yes!" Ben said, throwing his fist in the air.

We all let out laughs and I walked Jake out the door.

"Have fun!" I smiled as Jake blew me a kiss.

I blew him one back, watching as he retreated into the woods. Once I knew he was gone, I shut the door and went back to the guys.

After talking for a while, I dismissed myself and brought our bags into the spare room where Ben slept last night. The room was actually pretty big. It had a nice closet, full size bed, dresser, and mirror. I set the bags on the floor, still checking out the room. When it was finally time to get down to business I began unpacking and sorting through our things with speed.

Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand it read 5:30.

_Time to star dinner I guess. _I thought to myself. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen again. I pulled out some ingredients to make hamburgers and went to work.

It wasn't long before Billy and Ben came back into the kitchen seemingly playing the role of best friends.

"Whats got you two talking?" I asked.

"Belley! Uncle Billy just told me some old stories and showed me an old journal!" Ben said happily.

"Oh that's cool. What were the old stories about?" I asked as I formed the meat into patties.

"Well there were a few," he said scrunching up his forehead in remembrance. "Some were about the tribes that the Great Uncle Billy lived in, and another was about dogs."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him intently.

"There was another one about vampires, but I was getting a bit scared so Uncle Billy stopped and told me more about the dogs. Can we get a puppy?" Ben asked randomly.

I looked at him surprised. That was a real shift in conversation.

"This isn't our house Ben. We can't just have a dog."

"But it would be so cool." Ben whined. "My doggie would shift like those guys do in the stories. And he would be super big and strong too so he could protect us." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes but I shook my head. I was still a bit surprised on how much Billy had already told him.

"Uncle Billy gave me the journal of Great Uncle Billy so now you can read it to me before bed!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh he did, did he?" I asked, switching my stare to Billy.

Uncle Billy smiled happily and winked at me.

"Yup! So now you have more time to write some more songs to sing to me. Then we can switch off." Ben said, finding that this was a great solution to going to bed.

"Alright," I laughed to Ben, "Go wash up so you can help me with dinner."

He nodded, hugging my legs for a quick second and then ran off.

"So soon?" I asked as Ben was out of earshot.

"Well, the kid wanted something to do. And I can't do much." I sighed, knowing he was playing that 'be sympathetic to the man in the wheelchair' card.

"And the journal?" I asked, finishing up forming the patties to put in the oven.

"Well, I thought you and him could both learn some things. You never know, it might be useful too." He said.

I stuck the hamburgers in the oven to cook and washed my hands.

"I don't want him to know the truth yet." I said softly.

Billy rolled closer to me and watched as I dried my hands. "He doesn't know anything yet Bella. All he knows is those are stories. They are magical and something he could only dream about. Don't worry. When you are ready to tell him, we will all be ready to show him."

"Show who what?" Ben asked as he stepped into the kitchen rolling up his sleeves.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to work?" I asked.

Ben nodded and then looked out the window for a second only to freeze.

"Jake!" he squealed and then dashed out the front door to run to my best friend.

Jake stopped talking to someone who I couldn't really see because he was too far to the left, and noticed Ben.

Immediately he bent down a bit and caught the running boy in his arms.

I set down the bag of frozen fries I was going to have Ben pour and walked over to the front door Ben had left open in a rush.

"Hey Ja-Sam!" I said with shock. Sam looked at me with a thousand watt smile and my heart fluttered.

Just like Ben, I ran off the porch and into Sam's arms.

"Bells." He murmured in my neck as he held me tight. He swung me around a bit, which made giggles arise.

"Its good to have you back Bells." Sam said as he let my feet touch the ground again.

"Its good to be back." I said to him with a smile.

His arms hugged me tighter around the waist and he kissed the top of my head. His chest filled with air and I looked up at him a bit.

"Are you sniffing me?" I asked with a laugh.

I could see a bit of a blush on his cheeks and I continued to laugh. "You are such a dog sometimes." I muttered.

He tickled my sides and I let out a squeal.

"Come on Ben, we can go see that garage I was talking about." Jake's voice said.

"Are you sure Belley will be okay with him?" Ben asked.

"Positive." Jake said taking Ben's small hand in his own.

I wanted to call out to Ben and Jake saying that they could stay but as Sam continued to tickle my sides, all I could do was laugh and smile. No words could come out of my mouth and air could barely fill my lungs.

When Sam was finally done tickling me, we both just stood in each other's arms, as the rising and fallings of our chests were touching.

Our arms wrapped our bodies together, mine on his neck while his on my waist. It seemed perfect, and it felt perfect. But a part of me knew that the fairytale life wasn't just complete yet.

"You need to meet Ben." I said to him.

"I do." He said back still looking at me.

I couldn't find the words to really say anything. I didn't know how to respond or what comment to make. Luckily, I didn't have to for long because Sam's head continued to lower and I felt a pulling urge to kiss him.

His lips casted over mine, pulling me closer to him. The kiss was indescribable. It was loving and sweet, but it had so much passion and love. His tongue grazed the top of my lip, teasing me with this newfound happiness.

We both got carried away, wrapped up in the passion and heat of the moment. It wasn't until a throat cleared that we separated.

"Embry." I breathed, blushing furiously.

He let out a laugh as Sam let out a growl.

"I'm looking for Ben." He said nicely.

"With Jake. Garage." I said not being able to look him in the eyes. _God that's embarrassing._

"Thanks." He said with a wink and then walked off.

Sam held me tight in his arms and I laid my forehead on his chest.

"That was humiliating."

"Nah, you'll be okay." He said kissing the top of my head.

We stood there for a while, not really moving. It was until I let out a sigh that he knew what I was getting at.

"Alright, come on." He said taking my hand and leading the way.


	18. Chapter 18

I gave a small smile and tried to calm my heart.

Was Sam going to like Ben? What would Ben think of Sam? What if they didn't get along? What if Sam thought it was too much? What if-

"Stop worrying." He said looking over his shoulder to look at me.

"I'm not." I lied.

He chuckled, turning himself to stand in front of me. He raised his hand, grazing his thumb over my cheek, gently pulling away my bottom lip from my teeth.

"Yes-you are."

I let out a small laugh that sounded more like a sigh. "Okay, so maybe im a little worried."

"Why?" he questioned staring into my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders looking away from him. "I just- First introductions and all."

He stared at me, gently moving my head to look at him. "What else?"

I sighed again and closed my eyes for a second. "I'm afraid you might not like him. Or he may not like you. Or anything else that could possibly end up going wrong."

"Don't be so doubtful. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Right." I said adding a bit of skepticism in my voice. "Everything will be fine."

He playfully glared at me and then led us both into the garage.

I held back a chuckle at the sight I saw. Under the black rabbit was a long pair of legs, and next to them laid a pair of short ones. Embry watched them from the couch across the car and smiled along with me.

"Hey." I said kicking the boy's legs.

Jake just replied with a short hey while Ben scooted from underneath the car to come talk to me.

"Belley you have to se-" he stopped talking as he saw Sam standing next to me.

Ben quickly became shy and quiet and I took this as my queue to introduce the two.

"Ben this is my…boyfriend…Sam." I said, not sure if I labeled Sam correctly. He was my boyfriend right?

Ben just stared at him, not being warm and welcoming like he did with the others.

"Sam, this is my little brother Ben."

Sam kneeled down, sticking out his big warm hand.

"Nice to meet you Ben." Sam greeted.

Ben hesitantly looked at Sam's hand, then to me, and back to his hand. Slowly, Ben reached up to shake Sam's hand and said a nice hello back.

Right after that, Ben raced over to hide behind my legs and everyone laughed. I ruffled his croppy brown hair, smiling down at him. The look in his eyes told me he was unsure about Sam, and I didn't blame him. I tried the best I could to show him that Sam was friendly- that looks didn't always mean they were someone they truly weren't.

As Jake came out from the car, cleaning his hands on a rag beside him, we all began to talk. It wasn't until Ben tugged on the bottom of my shirt that I realized I had forgot he was standing there. The look in his eyes told me what he wanted- to be picked up.

Scooping him up in my arms, he quickly cuddled into me and sighed.

"Come on Bud, let's go take a nap." I said softly as the guys stopped talking.

"I'm not tired." He said softly. I rubbed his back, making up and down motions slowly and repeatedly. His body started to grow heavier and his muscles relaxed.

"Please?" I whispered.

"Maybe just…a…little one…" he said groggily.

"Okay." I said laughing a bit.

I nodded my head back to the house and the guys understood.

Once we got inside, I made sure to be careful, stepping over any wood panels on the floor I thought would squeak. Ben fell asleep I my arms right away. He was out to the world, snoring softly.

Setting him gently down on the bed, I pushed some hair away from his face. "Goodnight Ben, I love you."

He groaned and just as I was about to pull away to leave the room, he grabbed onto my arm.

"Stay." He said and turned to get comfy.

I smiled, laughing a bit at his dreamy state.

"Alright." I sighed, scooting up next to him. Soon I fell asleep, not even realizing how relaxed I was.

When I woke up, Ben was no longer sleeping beside me.

"Ben?" I asked groggily. Running a hand through my hair, I found he was not here.

I rubbed my eyes and slid out of the bed slowly. As I padded down the hall I could hear the guys talking softly.

"Hey." I said to everyone as I was still waking up. Jake, Embry, Seth, Paul, Sam, and Ben were all sitting around the small living room. I smiled as I saw Sam, Jake and Ben sitting on the couch together. Sam had his arm resting on the back of the couch kind of hovering over Ben. Jake was just smiling at the both of us, content where he was sitting.

"Belley!" Ben said scooting off the couch and running into my arms.

"Hey big guy." I said picking him up in my arms.

"Have a good nap?"

Ben nodded and moved some hair out of my face.

"What?' I asked smiling at that handsome face of his.

"You're pretty." He said simply.

I blushed a bit and kissed his nose. "Thank you bud."

Ben leaned in to my ear and whispered softly, "I like Sammy."

There were a few snickers around the room and then I heard a small slap.

"Sammy?" I asked as Ben pulled back.

"Yea, that's what Jake told me to call him." Ben said.

I looked over at Jake with a raised eyebrow and Jake seemed to be having a hard time containing his laughter. Looking over to Sam I found him glaring at Jake.

"Interesting." I said and turned back to Ben. "So what did I miss?"

Walking over to the couch, I plopped in-between Sam and Jake, resting my head on my boyfriend's shoulder/chest while Ben stayed on my lap.

"Not much, we all just sat around talking." Jake said.

"And Sammy got a chance to know Ben here a bit better." Embry said trying to hold back a laugh.

Sam shot him a glare and then kissed my head with a sigh.

I smiled up at him, laughing a bit.

"So Sammy" I said with a smirk. He tickled my side a bit and I squirmed with happiness.

"What did you and Ben talk about?" I asked

"Nothing special," he and Ben smiling. I stared at both of them, puzzled at how comfortable they now seemed.

I ended up talking with the rest of the guys for a while, letting them update me on their lives.

Paul who always seemed to challenge me was actually confiding me in the most. He told me about work, a bit of his personal life, and everything in general. I think the guys were surprised that he let on so much and I think he was too. He quickly stood up, and softly announced he was going to take a walk.

"How does dinner sound?" I asked everyone.

They all nodded awkwardly. Just as Sam was about to get up from the couch to go and talk to Paul, I stopped him.

"Dinner?" I asked.

Sam looked at me a bit confused.

"I'll get him." I told Sam softly.

"Bella are you-" Sam started but I nodded. I patted Ben to get off my lap and he moved over to sit on Jake.

"I'm sure. Go start dinner." I told him and then got up to go find Paul.

When I walked outside I didn't see him anywhere. I started walking towards the woods when I heard a voice.

"You probably shouldn't go out into the woods alone you know." He said.

I turned around and found Paul leaning against the side of the house.

"I'm sure I could find someone to help me out if I got lost."

"Someone?" Paul asked.

"Or something." I said with a bit of a smile.

He let out a little chuckle and snuck a look at me. His face then became a bit more serious.

"What's going on?" I asked, lowering my head to get him to look at me.

"I know ive always been a bit forward with you." He said with a smile.

"And sometimes ive just pushed you with all the questions and comments."

"Sometimes?" I asked teasingly.

Paul smiled a bit.

"So….im sorry." He admitted.

"Its not a big deal." I said, still trying to get him to look at me. "Atleast you were open and blunt about it. You never beat around the bush or anything."

He nodded. As I watched him I could still tell something was going on.

"What else is going on?"

Paul sighed and struggled with himself for a bit.

"Emily and I…"

"What?" I asked confused.

"We're having some problems."

"Like what?" I asked.

He sighed and looked away.

"I pissed her off."

"So….?" I asked still not getting where he was going.

"So now im sleeping in the dog house. Literally."

I let out a chuckle, not catching it quick enough.

"sorry." I apologized.

"Well what did you two fight about?" I asked, getting a bit more serious.

"…Marriage. Kids. The future." He said sadly.

"Okay, be a bit more specific."

"Well…we were just talking…"

I started to get it. "About me."

He nodded guilty. "I don't mean to be...mean. We were just talking about you and Sam and how this was all going to work out and-"

He looked at me and sighed.

"Paul, just tell me. Its okay."

He looked at me one last time before continuing.

"I didn't think you and Sam would last. I thought when you both got together again it wouldn't last. Either you would push him away again or the id would get in the way."

I felt a bit hurt. Was it really that easy to judge?

"I told Emily about how that if the kid was never in the picture, you and Sam would have been fine."

"And?"

"And Emily thought I was being a jerk-that I was blaming the kid for something he had no control over. One thing led to another and we were then fighting about our future- about our kids and our life."

"The snowball effect." I blurted out.

"Exactly." He said now pacing with anxiety.

"We were standing there neck and neck yelling at each other. How could she want a future full of kids and the 'happy life' when there is no such thing! And she kept yelling and crying- asking how could we possibly be right for each other when we couldn't even see a future together-that we couldn't even agree."

"Paul calm down." I said softly, trying to get him to calm down.

"I blew it because I brought up you guys! I brought up your faulty relationship! The past! Which is none of my business! And I kept arguing with her because I was right. I thought I was right!"

"Paul!" I said yelling in his face.

"Stop and calm down. Now." I said dangerously low.

He looked at me. Like really looked and then took a breath.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"Look, I can't tell you how to fix this and I cant tell you what to do. All I can say is learn from my mistakes."

Paul looked at me confused.

"You both discussed your views on mine and Sam's life. How I chose going back to my kid over my soul mate. How my kid got in the way of our relationship. But now, you both are choosing your views over your relationship. You both are doing the exact same thing Sam and I went through."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "You can blame yourself all you want but in the end? In the end you will still have nothing. You will have that pit in your stomach and that suffocating feeling that your life is missing something. And that feeling? That's your soul mate- Emily."

"I don't know how I to fix this though." Paul said sadly.

"No one ever does. But you have to give it your all. You have to put your faith in your relationship-in what you believe and go with it. And never give up."

Paul nodded and continued to stare at the ground.

"Hey," I said. "It doesn't get easier. I will give you that heads up. But when you finally smooth things over, its like winning a million bucks. Nothing could ever make you feel any better than that moment."

"Yea?" he asked unsure.

"Yea." I said with a nod and then headed inside.

When I made it safely in the house, the guys' heads popped up. I gave them a nod signaling everything was okay and then went to find Sam.

All I wanted right then and there was his comfort-his arms around me and his heartbeat thudding against my ear.

I found him in the kitchen- his back to me as he was cooking on the stove. I bit my lip smiling at how hot he was. The grey t-shirt he was wearing was fitted against his muscles, showing everything all in the right places. His dark jeans fit perfectly sculpting his lower body nicely. I couldn't help but to stare for a second before walking up to him.

When I finally did, I let my body give into his woodsy smell and fall into his arms.

"Hey" he said with a chuckle as I wrapped in a hug from behind.

He lifted an arm to hug me but chuckled again when I snuggled closer into his back.

I heard something being set down and then Sam shifted me to face him.

He let out a small groan (which I'm guessing was of pleasure) as I continued to snuggle into him.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Yea?" I asked looking up at him unsure.

He nodded, brushing a hair from my face.

"Even though I'm pretty much crazy, have a kid, kind of a runner when it comes to feelings and can be over dramatic. Oh and lets not forget a totally self destruct when it comes to relationship?"

"Yes, I still love you." He said with a chuckle as he held my face in his hands.

I smiled up at him and then stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

When we broke we both grinned at each other. I couldn't help but to snuggle into him again. It was just something about it that made me feel…safe. I listened to his heartbeat and relaxed as his arms hugged me to his body with a soft squeeze.

I drew little patterns on his chest, near my face, just enjoying his arms. Its like I never wanted to leave them. Soon my eyes started to close as I drowned out everything around me, just focusing on him and i.

They fluttered open when one of his hands unwrapped from me and I noticed him stirring something in the pot. He looked down at me, knowing what reaction I had when his arm left. His grin was huge and he just kissed my head before continuing to stir.

"What are you making?" I asked after a bit.

"Spaghetti." He said softly.

I let out a moan. "Smells good."

"I'm glad." He said lowing his head to look at me.

I leaned up, kissing him once again before snuggling back into him, closing my eyes like before.

"So not that I love this, but can I ask what brought this on?" Sam asked, sprinkling something in the pot.

"Brought what on?" I asked watching his actions.

"This." He said referring me and him snuggling.

"Does this have anything to do with Paul?" he asked after a few seconds of no response from me.

"You were listening?" I asked incredulous.

"What? No." he said. "But now I see he's having problems with us. Did he say something? Do something? Damn it. I am putting him on double patrols."

Sam's body started to tremble and I hugged his torso tighter.

"No Sam. Stop. Its not what you think."

His shaking started to stop and he pulled my tight grip away.

"Then what is it?"

I bit my lip. "This," I said referring to the hugging, "wasn't because of Paul. Sometimes I just get these overwhelming feelings to be with you. Like I need to be in your arms. I'm sorry if I scared you or made you feel like something was wrong."

I took a breath. "As for Paul, he was just being open. Him and Emily are having a few problems."

"About what?" he asked.

"About the future." I said looking at his expression. A look I couldn't quite place hit his face and I could see a bit of it. Recognition, understandment, hurt.

"They were talking about us." I said softly, focusing my attention on his chest.

"They were expressing their views on everything and guess what might happen in the future. And I one thing ended up leading to another and they got onto the topic of their own future."

"Apparently," I breathed, "They found they didn't have the same views on things. And it blew out of proportion. Paul was just so mad and Emily was just too emotional."

"So what did you tell Paul?" Sam asked.

I put a bit more space between us and looked at the floor. "I told him to not make the same mistakes I did- to not let this fight and internal battle effect you for the rest of your life. I told him to not go down without a fight or he will regret it and never stop trying. Either way, this needs to be fixed or he could of ended up like I once did- and that-that was something I would never wish on anyone."

Sam pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. "People make mistakes. It's the only way anyone can learn from them. I don't blame you, and I don't blame Ben. I don't blame anyone because it wouldn't even matter you know why? Because your still here, right in my arms."

"I am." I said with confidence. "And as long as you want me, I will be here forever."

"I like the sound of that. Forever."

"Me too." I whispered with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

I called dinner and laughed as I found Ben the first to rush in the kitchen.

"What are you boys teaching my kid here?" I asked referring to his hungry wolf like side I was reminded with.

"What can I say? At least he's hanging with the right crowd!" Jake said with a snicker. I hit him softly on the arm and went to grab him a plate.

"Thanks Belley!" Ben said cheerfully and went to go sit down and dig in.

Paul ended up joining us a little while later, trying to hide his gloomy state. As we all sat around the table laughing and enjoying dinner I noticed he perked up a bit. He too was joining in the jokes and teasing. It made me feel good to see him like that.

When dinner was over, I volunteered to help clean up while the guys took care of Ben.

For some reason he seemed to be extra crazy today running around like a mad man but I was thankful Embry was right behind him playing his little game.

"Need help?" Seth asked carrying the last dish up.

"Sure" I said shrugging.

"Hey, you wouldn't let me help." Sam whined from the living room.

"That's cause you cooked," I yelled back with a laugh.

Seth and I talked for a while and later found there were way too many dishes.

"We need to switch to paper." I groaned to Sam as I laid my body across his lap on the couch.

He let out a chuckle as he watched Seth and I lay with exhaustion.

"I offered to help." He said smartly.

I stuck out my tongue at him, not being able to find a better response.

"Where's Ben?" I asked after a while.

"Playing outside with the guys."

I let out a laugh and Sam and Seth looked at me.

"I like this. It's like having my own daycare center."

Both the guys laughed and the door opened. "I heard that!" Jake yelled.

The three of us laughed again, finding it hard to stop.

"Mmm…I'm craving bed time." I muttered.

"Its almost 930. Want me to bring them in?" Sam asked nicely as he played with my hair.

"Ugh, no I got it." I said getting up from Sam's lap slowly.

I opened the front door sleepily and found myself suddenly more awake. I stood there for a few, just watching the guys play with the small boy. They must have been playing tag since Ben was practically running in circles.

After a few minutes Ben looked over at the doorway and saw me. Immediately he stopped, smiling and waving at me. But before I could reply back, Jake wrapped him up in his arms tickling him furiously. His giggled made me smile and I couldn't help but feel lucky to have him.

"Come on boys. Put the kid down." I yelled nicely.

They all whined but obeyed my command.

"What's up mom?" Ben asked enthusiastically. Immediately his face went pale and he shook his head furiously. "I mean- no I didn't mean-"

I just smiled at him from the doorway and nodded my head to get in the house.

He bit his lip looking back nervously at the stunned guys as he ran.

We both walked to the bedroom in silence. I think he was scared that I would be mad when he called me mom, but truthfully, I couldn't be happier. I felt like his mom. I should have been his mom. It made me feel whole inside that he thought I was his mother.

"Belley, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Ben," I said, helping him lift off his shirt. "Its okay. I don't mind."

"You don't?" he asked before letting me put on his dinosaur .

"Nope." I said with a smile as I pulled the shirt down his head.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked leaning closer to him.

He nodded.

"I actually kinda liked it."

"You did?" he said with a smile.

"I did." I said and kissed his cheek. I walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers down.

"So its okay if I call you mom from now on?" he asked jumping into bed.

"If you want."

"But you will be okay with that?" he asked, watching me as I moved to his side of the bed.

"I would be perfectly okay with that."

He smiled and then kissed my cheek. Before I could do anything, his head hit the pillow and was waiting for me to tuck him in.

"Goodnight Ben." I whispered as he already was falling asleep. I kissed his head and rubbed his hair.

"Goodnight mom" he whispered back falling even deeper into his sleep.

I closed the door softly and closed my eyes. I felt so much joy and happiness right then and there all I wanted to do was scream and shout.

When I finally contained my happiness, I walked back out to the pack and Sam was smiling.

I smiled back with a thousand watt smile and lay in his arms.

"Does that mean we can call you mom now too?" Paul asked teasingly.

I playfully glared at him and then threw a pillow at him from the couch. Everyone laughed and got comfortable to watch a movie.

* * *

><p>I guess I ended up falling asleep during the movie since I woke up in the middle of the night to find myself tucked in bed with my clothes still on.<p>

Sliding out of bed softly, I quickly changed and went to brush my teeth. When I got back, I slid back into bed and just lay there for a while. My brain was now on and didn't seem to want to be turned off.

I tossed and turned for a while till my phone buzzed.

_Your awake _it read from Sam.

_Yea, why are you up? And how did you know? _I replied quickly

_I just do. Something bothering you? _ He replied just as quick.

_Nope, just can't sleep. Somehow I woke up tucked in my bed with my street clothes still on. Know anything about that? _I teased.

_Sorry. I just didn't want to wake you or change you for that matter. Jake offered but well, lets just say that didn't go to well…_

I let out a laugh after reading his text and felt a small blush on my cheeks.

_That's Jakey for ya._

We talked for a little while longer before I finally felt sleepy and we said our goodnights.

"Morning sunshine!" Jake hollered as he walked into my room.

"Jake. Go away." I groaned.

"Come on, wake up." He said coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"No. Now go away."

"Crabby." He stated.

Groaning again, I sat up and looked at him. "Never call a girl crabby in the morning, you will get hell to pay when she really wakes up."

My head plopped back down on the pillow and I snuggled in my covers to go back to sleep.

"Don't make me go get the others."

"What others?" I groaned again as he continued to talk.

"Seth, Leah, Quil…just naming a few."

"Jake, im tired." I whined. "Few more minutes."

"I'll give you five." He said before kissing my head and walking out of the room to let me sleep.

When I finally got up from Jakes insistent nagging, I noticed everyone but Paul and Sam were here.

"Where are Sam and Paul?" I asked as I poured myself some orange juice.

"Paul is having some relationship issues so Sam put him outside to cool off."

I nodded my head and listened to the cartoons that played in the livingroom where Ben was.

"Are they okay?" I asked after a while.

"Yea, its just Paul. He always gets like this with his anger. Sam usually stays outside with him till he gets semi calm."

I nodded again, staying quiet.

"You okay Bells?" Jake asked softly.

I looked at him and gave a small s mile. "Yea, im good. Could you guys do me a favor though? I have a few errands to run, so could you guys watch Ben?"

"Sure!" Embry said happily.

"Where you going?" Jake asked as I got up from my chair.

"Just out." I said noncharlantly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I don't know if Sam will like you out alone…" Quil warned.

"Just because I am Sam's girlfriend does not mean he gets to control my every move. Seriously guys, I will be back in like an hour. I'll have my cell on me and you can call if you need me." I said before walking out of the room to change.

Jake followed me down the hall to my bedroom and I knew he wasn't done talking with me.

"Jake, I have to change." I said as he shut the bedroom door and laid on the bed looking at me.

"You've changed in front of me before." He stated.

"Jake, come on." I whined.

"Bella…"

I grunted, knowing I wasn't going to win with his stuborness.

"Fine, but if Sam kills you, its not my fault."

"oh come on, its not like im really going to be looking. I mean, its nothing I haven't seen before."

I glared at him and then through a shirt at him.

"Hey!" he shouted and then pulled the shirt off his face.

I walked to the bathroom with my clothes and shut the bathroom door.

"So are we going to talk about this?" Jake asked while still on the bed.

"Talk about what?" I asked changing my shirt.

"Where you're going." He replied.

"Jake, im just running errands. I can do that from time to time. Im a big girl."

"Bella, you know that's not what this is about."

"It isn't?" I asked playing dumb.

"Bella" Jake growled.

I swung the door open fully dressed and glared at him.

"Don't you growl at me. Just because you are a wolf doesn't mean you get to have this higher power over me."

His face softened and he grabbed my waist and pulled me to the bed.

"Im sorry, its hard to control."

I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Bells." He whispered.

"Jake, im just going out for a little. Don't worry, I wont cross the La Push border and I wont do anything dangerous or stupid. Trust me." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"okay" he sighed after a while.

"Love you Bells." He said putting our foreheads together.

"I love you too Jakey." I said, giving him a quick kiss and rolling off the bed.

"See you in a hour!" I yelled and ran out of the house.

"Belley wait!" I heard Ben cry.

I whipped around and found him running into my legs.

"Ben, what's wrong?" I asked as he cried in my arms.

"Don't leave." He sobbed.

"Ben, im not going anywhere."

"Yes you were." he cried.

"Ben, im not leaving you. I'm just going to run some errands. The guys are going to watch you for a bit."

"I want you" he sniffled.

"I will be right back." I said.

"Promise?" he asked looking at me with his teary eyes.

"Promise." I said and then looked to Embry who was behind Ben.

"Should I ask where you are going or save my breath?" Embry asked taking Ben from my arms.

I gave him a look and he nodded. "Got it, don't ask."

"Thanks Embry. For everything." I said and kissed his cheek, along with Ben's.

"Anytime. See you in a hour. Right Ben?" he asked Ben, looking down at the sad kid in his arms.

Ben nodded and laid his head on Embry's shoulder.

I ended up walking to Emily and Paul's house, knowing Paul wouldn't be there.

Softly I knocked on the door and announced my presence:

"Emily? Its Bella, are you there?" I asked through the screen door.

"Bella!" she said with surprise. I could tell she had been crying with her red puffy eyes.

"You okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes, of course." She said whipping her eyes.

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Of yes, I'm sorry. Please come in." she said opening the door wider.

I smiled and stepped in her cozy home.

"Did you want something to drink?"

"Water is fine thanks." I said.

She nodded and went to get a glass.  
>"Go ahead and sit down, I will be right there." She said nodding over to the living room.<p>

Slowly, I made my way there, as I looked at the house her and Paul shared.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she handed me my water.

I bit my lip and looked at the clear glass.

"You know what happened." She said while analyzing my face.

"And I'm guessing you stopped by to talk and help me." She said weary. "Well, you are out of luck, Kim already beat you to it. She stopped by about an hour ago."

I let out a sigh and looked at her. "I actually wasn't here to give you a shoulder to lean on or anything like that." I said awkwardly.

She looked at me curious. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, I did want to talk about you and Paul, but umm…to tell you that you both need to fix this. Its something you will regret for the rest of your life if you don't."

Her eyes went from kind and sweet to hard and cold.

"Excuse me, but Paul and I are none of your business. And like you can talk."

"Actually, I can. And you and Paul are my business since you both are part of the pack and you were talking about mine and Sam's relationship."

"So what? Now your taking on the responsibilities of the alpha's mate? Great, just what I need." She huffed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said with a bitter tone.

"Look, I came here because you are making a mistake. And I know you know what I am talking about because I can see it in your eyes."

I sighed and continued: "Fighting over what Sam and I went through shouldn't make you guys contradict your future. Your future is your own. Only you two can change it."

"I don't want to turn out like your relationship could have." Emily whispered sadly.

"Failed. " I said supplying the word.

She nodded hesitantly and looked up at me.

"Its okay, you can say it. I know it could have. It was a strong possibility."

"I just- I don't know what went wrong. One moment we were talking about you guys and the next we are fighting over what will happen with us."

"Its understandable. The future is a scary thing."

"But I mean, look at you! You and Sam are now happy with Ben! I mean what happened? Paul and I used to be happy too! And then all the sudden-"

"Emily, take a step back okay? Your relationship with him isn't over. Maybe he just doesn't know how to fix this either."

"But he's the guy! He should be trying to fix this. He should be the one to do something about it."

"You really think he isn't trying? And just because he is a guy doesn't me he gets the burden to fix every fight. Sure, he should keep running back but he does not get that huge responsibility to fix your relationship while you get to stand by and wait."

"I know your hurt and scared, but if you really care about your relationship with Paul, you need to step up and fix this too."

"How?" she asked teary eyed.

"Talk to him." I said simply. "Be truthfully honest, don't hold back what you feel or felt."

She sat there for a while just thinking before I got up to go. My hour was almost up and im sure Jake was watching the clock carefully.

"Thank you Bella." She said getting up to walk me out.

"Anytime and stay here I got the door."

"You sure?" she asked.

I nodded and made my way out.

I was a few minutes late getting back to the house and noticed Sam sitting on the porch steps waiting for me with Paul in wolf form walking in circles.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked while getting up to hug me.

Paul stopped for a second, looking at me but then continued.

"Where were you?" Sam asked as we hugged.

"Just had to take care of a few things." I whispered and then pulled away from Sam.

"Go to her. I think she is ready to listen and talk." I said to Paul.

Paul looked at me curious and I nodded my head behind me. "Go!" I commanded nicely.

His big wolf head nodded and he took off.

"So that's where you were. Playing matchmaker." Sam said hugging me to him again.

"I wouldn't say matchmaker…."

"Okay cupid." He said as we walked to the house.

I hit him playfully and we both laughed.

"Belley!" Ben said running to me.

"Hey!" I said swinging him up in my arms. "I told you I would be back."

"You're late." He reprimanded.

"By 10 minutes Jakey said."

I looked over to Jake and gave him a playful glare.

"Well, you were." Jake said with a shrug while everyone laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

A week or two passed by and it was as smooth as ever. There were no problems or fights. Emily and Paul ended up fixing their mess and everyone was happy.

Ben seemed to be doing great, especially with Sam and the guys. He called them his 'family'.

Embry seemed to be the biggest help of all lately. Whenever Ben was bored or wanted someone to play with, Embry always volunteered. He pretty much acted like a father figure, which I was happy Ben could have.

I also noticed whenever Ben needed Embry, and Embry was getting ready for patrol or on them, Sam would cut him loose and let him go to the kid. Ben seemed to have this special relationship towards Embry and I think he felt the most comfortable with him.

"Hey! How was it?" I asked as Ben and the boys came in.

"Awesome!" he said coming in and throwing his jacket on the floor.

I raised my eyebrow and he sighed. "Got it."

"But the rocks were awesome mom! They were all big and high and then Sam jumped off this really high one! Did you know they do that? Its called cliff diving mom! And then we got to walk across some!"

"Don't worry, they were flat." Sam said coming in and giving me a kiss.

"Hey." I smiled kissing him back as he stood behind me.

"So your birthday is going good so far?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Come on 'Bry! Lets go play with my new game!"

We all laughed as Ben took Embry's hand and started pulling him to the living room.

They disappeared quickly and it was Sam and I left in the kitchen. Then, little feet came thundering in.

"Thanks mom." He said softly and then gave my legs a quick hug.

"You too Sam!" Ben yelled over his shoulder as he left the room.

Both Sam and I chuckled at his charm.

"So how's the baking coming?" Sam asked as he watched me.

"Just dandy." I said sarcastically.

I had been baking for over 3 hours now since the whole pack and their imprints were all coming over to celebrate Ben's birthday.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to ask that question?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked slightly questioning it.

"Alright, you asked for it." I smirked and then put him straight to work.

By the time everything was almost done Sam and I had been cooking for another 3 and a half hours.

"Go get ready." Emily and Kim commanded to me.

"We got it from here." Emily nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Kim winked.

Thanking them, I quickly ran to get ready. Sam had left a few minutes a go to go get changed and shower while I tied up some loose ends.

When I was finally all fresh and clean, I walked back into the kitchen and found many people already here.

"Thank you." I said again to the girls. They both rolled their eyes and the three of us laughed.

Taking some bowls, I headed out to the backyard to put them on the tables.

"Need help?" Seth asked, taking some food from my hands.

"Yes please. There is a load more inside."

"Okay, I'll grab it." He said.

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I placed the food down.

Seth and Jared ended up bringing out the rest of the food for me and we all soon sat down to eat.

"This is good." Ben said with his mouthful.

I gave him another look and he just laughed and smiled at me. I couldn't help but to shake my head with a growing grin on my face.

We all sang happy birthday to Ben and watched as he made a wish. When cake was cut and eaten, we all got up to dance.

Ben quickly ran to me and I scooped him up in my arms.

"Thank you Belley." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Anytime bud." I smiled and kissed his nose. We both danced together as I sang quietly amongst us.

Ben giggled and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I questioned.

"You haven't done that in a while." He stated.

I looked at him confused but he continued to smile.

"Sing."

I nodded. He was right. I always used to sing to him before bed and we haven't done that in a while.

Embry ended up taking Ben, showing him how to climb trees and do all sorts of crazy things. By the time I looked over at the two again, both Embry and Ben were sleeping on the grass with each other.

"Well, that takes care of them." Jared joked as we all sat around talking.

"Definitely a Kodak moment." Emily said smiling at the sleeping duo.

"Did he enjoy the party?" Kim asked.

"I think it was the best time he's ever had." I admitted.

"Especially with all the food." Quil added.

"Yup. I gotta say you are doing a pretty good job with the responsibilities of an Alpha's mate." Leah exclaimed before lying back on the grass.

I sat there confused. What did that mean?

Before I could ask what it was, Ben started to stir a bit.

"I should probably take him in and call it a night." I said with a shaky voice. I stood up slowly, running a hand through my hair.

For some reason I knew I wasn't going to like the explanation of the Alpha's mate job, especially if Sam hasn't told me about it. And knowing that, I was too nervous to even look at him.

"Night everyone." I said trying to smile a bit.

Walking over to the two boys, I slowly moved Embry's arm that was wrapped around Ben and scooped the kid in my arms.

Quickly Embry stirred and was on high alert as Ben left his arms, but when he saw me, he visibly relaxed.

'Sorry' I mouthed. As I turned back to go inside, I noticed Jake rounding up everyone to go home.

I loved the thought of Jake being a dad like figure in Ben's life and best friend in mine. It felt good. Ben was lucky to have all these guys.

Heading into our bedroom, I laid Ben on the bed as carefully as possible on the bed and then went to the dresser to get his p.j.s to change him.

I tried to be as quick and gentle as possible, but he stirred a bit.

"Belley?" he asked barely conscious as I was pulling his arm through the shirtsleeve.

"Yea bud it's just me" I whispered.

He ended up falling back into a light sleep as I finished getting him changed. When his head hit the pillow, he sighed softly to me: "I love our family."

I smiled at him, kissing his head lightly, and then made my way back out.

"Hey" a voice said interrupting me.

"Hey" I said smiling at Jake as I made some tea.

"I'm going to head to bed, you okay?" he asked watching me from the doorway.

I nodded with affirmation and continued to dip my tea bag in and out of the hot water.

"Alright, love you." He said walking over and kissing me on the temple. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being near him.

"I love you too." I whispered before he left my grasp.

A few minutes later when my tea was the perfect darkness, I went out to the porch and sat on the big white swing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice questioned from the side of the house.

My head snapped over to the sound and I bit my lip, finding Sam.

"What are you doing out here?" I questioned as he made it to the front of the house.

"I wanted to hang around and talk to you."

"How did you know I would be out here?" I questioned with gazing eyes as he walked up the porch stairs to come sit next to me.

"I didn't, but I was hoping you would."

I looked at him skeptically.

"You had that look on your face before you went inside."

"What look?"

"The look that says 'something is wrong but I'm not going to share it.'"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I took a good guess you would be out here because of that look. When you have it, you have that tendency to get away. And since you obviously weren't making eye contact with me at the end of the night, I knew we should talk."

"I hate that word." I muttered.

"What word?" he asked confused.

"Talk." I said simply. He looked at me, needing an elaboration.

"Its just a bad word. Whenever says something like 'we need to talk' or 'we should talk', it never ends well. I mean, sure it's in all those teenage drama movies or even soaps, but it's so true. The word 'talk' always brings bad news."

"So when we start 'talking' you think this is going to end badly?" he asked.

I gave him a knowing look.

"I pretty much know it."

He nodded and massaged the back of his neck.

"So go on, tell me what we need to 'talk' about and just…rip it off."

"rip what off?" Sam asked really confused.

"the band aid. Metaphorically speaking of course. Its just…get the bad news over with is what the whole point is."

"Its not bad news." He stated.

"I will be the judge of that." I pointed.

He sighed and then looked at me with those sad eyes.

"Sam" I said impatiently.

He looked away from me and I groaned. "You have those eyes."

This time he raised an eyebrow.

"The sad eyes. Its the look of 'I know I did something wrong and I feel so guilty about it cause I probably should have told you sooner'."

I waited for a while till the silence was killing me.

"Okay I will ask it- what is the alpha's mate. I mean, what does she….or he….do?"

Sam cleared his throat. "First it's a she, because well, its you."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered lowly.

He looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Keep going."

"And umm…well the alphas mate is of course the alphas mate. I guess they have a title because the alpha does and its such a big and important role."

"But what did Leah mean when I was 'doing a pretty good job with the responsibilities of an Alpha's mate.'"

"Leah really needs to keep her mouth shut." Sam growled.

"Emily brought it up too." I snapped.

He looked at me and softened a bit.

"She means you are taking good care of the pack."

"Is that my responsibility or something?" I asked confused.

Sam looked away almost…ashamed?

"Sam" I questioned partially scared.

"In a way, yes, it is your duty as the alpha's mate to take care of the pack."

"…You mean to cook, clean, -stuff like that right?" I asked a bit shaky.

He nodded slowly.

"And…to keep the pack in unison. To be almost like a mediator. You keep things running smoothly and talk to the new recruits."

"Like impritees and stuff?"

He nodded.

"So the packs happiness…your happiness…depends on me?" I asked with a high pitched voice.

He looked at me and nodded.

I took a breath and ran my hands through my hair. This is so not happening…

"They will come to you with problems emotionally and physically." He said cutting through my thoughts.

"Physically? Like when they get hurt?"

Sam nodded again. Suddenly I was getting sick of him just nodding and looking down at the floor. He was too scared to face me. Of course he was. I was apparently the all-dominant one here.

"So that's it. Just because you fell for me and I fell for you, that's it? I don't get a choice in the matter or any say?"

He sighed and finally looked at me.

"I know you hate it when your options are revoked from you. I get that you have a hard time dealing with that-"

"Dealing?" I questioned getting a bit angry.

Sliding up in my seat, I straightened up. "Sam, how did you like it when you turned wolf?"

"What?" he slightly snapped.

"How did you feel when you found out you could turn into a big furry ass wolf." I growled.

"At first, I hated it. I thought it was stupid and wished it wasn't me."

"And when you found out you were alpha?" I questioned, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

"I hated that too. I hated the elders for making me become alpha. I was mad and had a hard time controlling my temper."

"Why were you mad?" I finally questioned.

He sat there quietly not saying a word.

"Sam. Why were you mad?" I questioned again with a edge in my voice.

"Because they never gave me any choice. I never had any say in the matter." He said looking at me with hard eyes.

"Exactly." I said. "You hated it because you didn't have a choice. The same predicament I am in now."

Getting off the swing, I grabbed my empty cup and walked to the door.

"But Bella, I got over it." He said looking at me. Slowly, I turned to face him.

"Did you? Cause it seems to me, it was scarring. It took something from you that you can never get back. And it seems like it still haunts you to this day."

With that, I turned on heel and shut the front door.

Telling Sam off felt good. Many times he never knew how it felt, but this time, I think he really got it. He wasn't just feeling my emotions or waiting for me to come running back or deal with it bit by bit. This time, he got to apply it to himself and feel pain and anger I now feel.

After washing my cup, I padded down the hall to my bedroom.

"Did you want to talk?" Jake asked from his doorway of his bedroom.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" I asked turning around and whispering softly.

"Couldn't sleep. I was worried about you."

"Did you know Sam was hiding out waiting for me?" I asked curious.

He nodded. "He wasn't that hard to spot behind a few trees in the woods."

"And I didn't deserve a heads up?" I whined as I walked to him.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was going to get that heated." He said hugging me to his warm bare chest.

"You were listening?" I mumbled while hugging him.

"A bit." He said with a small smile.

"Eavesdropper." I teased looking up at him.

"Come on." He said taking my hand and leading me into his room.

"So did you need to vent?" he asked as we sat across from each other on the bed.

"Would you hate me if I didn't?" I asked.

"I would never hate you." He said rolling his eyes.

I sighed and threw my head back.

"Why is life always so complicated?" I asked to the ceiling.

"Keeps you on your toes." Jake smiled leaning over and giving a kiss to my neck.

I looked at him and smiled.

When it all became quiet again I looked down and played with the rumpled sheets.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Do you think I was being too harsh?"

Jake sighed. "No, I think you tried to get him to really understand how you felt, but I also think you were mad at him because of the responsibilities and imprint."

I bit my lip and balled my hand into a fist then let it go.

"What if I am?" My voice was shaky.

Jake sighed and pulled me into his lap. His mouth was right next to my ear and we both watched as I continued to play with the sheets.

"I know you feel like you are being pressured throughout everything with your life with Sam, and maybe you are. But I think you just need to slow down a bit and take this one step at a time."

"With Sam that's never easy. Its like he takes five steps forward before he can take one step back."

"Well then maybe you just need some time to take for yourself to get your head together."

"What if I cant?" I questioned nervously.

"You can. And you will. Its just takes time."

I put my forehead on his cheek. "How did you become so smart in this subject?"

He ran his hands up and down my arms. "I'm not, I just know your hurting and I don't want you to hurt anymore."

He moved his head and kissed my forehead and temple.

"You are stronger than you think. One day, you will wake up and realize you can handle whatever life throws at you because you are you. Stronger than any one of us."

I looked away and nodded.

"Hey," He said, as I was moving out his arms. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Just…believe you can do this. I have all the faith in you. And if you mess up, I will be right here to catch you." He said wiping away a falling tear.

"I love you." He whispered strongly. "And no matter what happens or what changes, I will always and forever love you."

I nodded and sniffled a bit.

"Can you do me a favor?"

he nodded. "Name it."

"Can you just keep Sam away for a bit till he comes by. I don't mind if Ben sees him or whatever, I just…I want some space from him."

"Do you want me to tell him anything?" Jake asked.

I bit my lip. "Yea." I said looking at him.

"Tell him I'm not mad at him, I just need to let this sink in. And, that if he ever withholds any information like this ever again, I'll kill him."

Jake nodded with a laugh. "Okay, I'll tell him."

I quickly kissed Jake on the lips and then walked to the door.

"Thanks for this Jake."

"Anytime Bells, the doors always open." He said with a smile.

"Love you." I blushed.

"Love you too." He cooed back before I left to catch some z's with Ben.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to a knock at the front door. Jake's footsteps moved to answer the door. My ears listened hard to see who it was, and when I heard the voice, I knew.

Sam of course stopped by finding that I wasn't awake nor ready to see him.

I could tell it angered him, but I think deep down he understood where I was coming from.

So instead, they continued to talk and he and Embry took Ben to the zoo while Jake kept me company.

"Wakey Wakey. Big ole Jakey is here," Jake said coming into my room a few minutes after they left.

"Go away." I muttered in my pillow.

"Bella" Jake whined. His big heavy feet padded over to the bed and I scotched over as he came to lie next to me.

"Bells," he sighed.

I turned, taking the pillow off my head. "Jake, I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong? Didn't you want this?" he asked.

I looked away. "I thought I did. No, I mean I do. Its just-"

I put the pillow back over my face. Tears were pooling in my eyes and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Unfortunately, Jake lightly lifted the pillow off my head.

"Its hard." I croaked.

He looked at me sympathetically and snuggled closer to me.

"I got you," he whispered.

Jake hugged me for a while till I got myself together.

"Lets start the day out fresh okay?" Jake asked. I looked at him funny.

"And how do we do that?"

He smirked and then sat up, getting something behind him.

Following his lead, I sat up and waited for his surprise.

"Good morning." He said with a smile, handing me a tray with pancakes, orange juice, toast, and a bright pink Gerber daisy.

A grin spread across my face. "This is…"

"Amazing I know."

"The pancakes are shaped into Mickey mouse."

He nodded. I looked at him surprised. "When did you do this? How did you do this? You can't cook very well."

He rolled his eyes. "So I had a bit of help."

"My dad helped me out before he left for Sue's."

I nodded and peered over and found his face a bit fallen.

"Hey," I said taking a hand to his chin, "It's the thought that counts. I love it. It looks amazing, smells amazing, and it's just what I needed for a fresh start."

He gave me a smile and kissed my cheek lovingly.

We ended up sharing the meal, laughing and enjoying our breakfast in bed.

"So what now?" I asked as we stood in the kitchen finishing the dishes.

"Beach?"

I shrugged and nodded. Jake walked me to my room hand in hand.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to change?"

"You got it," he kissed me swiftly and then walked to his own bedroom to get ready.

It took me a little longer than Jake to change and grab my stuff.

"You ready?" Jake asked through my door.

"Yea, coming!" I said, grabbing a shirt.

I opened the door and stepped out. He gave me this look, or more like a look over really. I gave him a few seconds.

"What?" I said finally. After no response I hit him. "Jake!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." He said.

"Were you checking me out?" I asked with a smile before pulling a tee shirt over my head.

"What? No." he scoffed. I laughed, looking at him skeptically.

"Sure you weren't Jakey."

I took the lead, grabbing his hand and heading towards the beach.

We stayed out in the sun and sand for almost the whole day. It was fun and absolutely relaxing.

When I got back to the house with Jake in tow, I found Sam waiting on the steps.

I watched as he looked at Jake and mine entwined hands and then looked away.

I saw that flicker. The flicker of anger and jealously. It made me mad.

"Bells?" Jake asked, looking at Sam and then me.

"Go head in Jake, I'll be right there."

Jake nodded and then said a quick 'hey' to Sam before going in.

"Don't you dare give me that look Sam Uley," I warned as he just stared at me.

"You're not his." He ground out.

"I'm not anyones." I told him.

"You belong to me."

"No. I belong **with** you. Not to you."

His jaw clenched.

"If you think I belong to you, then this relationship isn't going to last."

Sam got up and put a hand over his face. I could tell he was starting to tremble.

Slowly he turned and began moving away from me. Thinking we were done, I walked to the stairs.

"I hate your relationship with Jake." He told me.

I turned around and looked at him.

"The way you touch and kiss him. Or the way he kisses you when he comforts you. It makes me…"

"Jealous?" I offered.

He huffed.

"I-I don't know what to say. I cant express it or tell you what I think because its just what Jake and I are-its what we do."

"Bella, you guys aren't a couple anymore." He said trying to reason with me.

"I know," I said. "You and me are a couple."

"Are we?" he asked. "Because I don't see you coming to me for comfort. I don't see myself getting those little kisses and hugs. I never see myself just enjoying the day with you like Jake just did."

My blood started to boil.

"We don't get that way with each other because you are the problem Sam! I can't run to you to tell my problems and express my heartache because you are the reason for it. Jake and I just…we know we are friends and the whole kissing and hugging is just what we do. Its what comes natural. You didn't get to enjoy the day with me because I was mad at you. I was hurt and scared and frustrated. And truthfully, we haven't had enough time together to have one of those days!"

I huffed and looked away.

"I don't know what you expect from me. I'm trying the best I can to deal with your secret. And I thought I could handle this."

I looked at him with teary eyes.

"And im sorry you felt that way about Jake and I. Sometimes I don't even realize it. If you want, I will try. I will try to be different and not so affectionate towards him. Does that make you happy Sam? Next time I will come running to you so you can be my knight and shining armor. That way you don't have to be so jealous of Jake." I said with a bit of an edge in my voice.

"That's your apology?" he asked incredulous.

I threw my hands up in the air.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled. "I can't be perfect and I cant always just take things how you want me to. I can't keep apologizing for my behavior with Jake because I don't feel guilty. I don't feel like I did anything wrong. I didn't cheat on you, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I find him to be my best friend. Nothing more."

"Bella," he sighed in frustration.

"You just-you two always act like you are dating each other. You are always with him and around him. You always run to him when you need something. And maybe you are right, maybe because I always start the fight or lead myself into it, but I cant help but look at the two and feel so angry. I know you once dated each other. I can acknowledge that, but I can't take it."

He looked at me briefly and then looked away. "I'm not trying to make you pick. I just- I need you to realize you guys aren't dating anymore- that things are different. And you have other people besides him to help you out when things get rough."

"Alright," I breathed giving up.

"I will try. I can't promise anything but I will try." I said and then walked inside the house.

I shut the door behind me hard and walked swiftly down the hallway.

"Bella?" Jake called after me. I ignored his calls, and made sure to keep my head down. I slammed the bedroom door shut and jumped face first on my bed.

"Bells?" He asked carefully as he opens the door.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

"What?" he asks, coming farther into the room.

"Jake, if you know what's good for you, then get out." I said lifting my head out of the pillow.

"What happened?" he pushed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

That's the thing about Jake; No matter how mad I seemed at him or how many times I would command him to go away, he would see right past it and push me to tell him.

"I need you to go away," I whispered sadly.

"Why?" he asked, "Is this because of Sam? What did he say?"

"Jake," I said sadly, "Please, just leave me alone for right now."

He sighed as I turned away from him.

Silence passed between us for a bit before he got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Tears continued to run down my cheeks and I tried my hardest not to let out a sob.

The door opened again, a bit slower and quieter and I held my breath.

"Belley?" A little voice asked.

Ben came around the bed and faced me. He saw the hurt and sadness, but most of all he saw the tears.

Not saying a word, he crawled in bed with me and hugged my stomach tight. With that- I cried. I let out all the hurt and anguish and I just cried.

He held me tight, just snuggling into me as I let the tears flow.

We ended up falling asleep a bit later and didn't wake up till the next morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Ben and I woke up to an empty house. Everyone seemed to be away doing who knows what. Finding it to be like when we were back home, we went to the kitchen and I made us some breakfast.

After scrambling the eggs and toasting the toast, we sat down together and ate. The day seemed fine at first, till I realized why everyone was gone. A pack meeting.

Billy and Jake came in the house and I stood there wide-eyed.

"What the hell happened to you?" I yelled to Jake.

The boys all winced and I grabbed Jake's chin, moving his face from side to side.

"I'm fine Bella." He said puling my hand out of his grasp.

I looked down at Billy and found him looking away and rolling into another room.

"Come on Kid, let's let the adults talk." Billy said to Ben as he emphasized the words 'adults' almost sarcastically.

Ben hopped out of his seat, giving me a quick hug and then ran over to Billy.

"Jake, what happened?" I asked as he got a pack of peas out of the fridge.

Grabbing the frozen food out of his hands, I gently put it on the side of head. I watched him wince and felt guilty.

"What did you do?" I whispered sadly.

Jake met my eyes and I could tell all the pain wasn't just from his injuries.

"Jake," I sighed.

"Bella, you should have told me that I was being so-"

"So what?" I asked frustrated. "So touchy?" I asked.

He looked away guilty.

I flipped the pack of peas.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't realize it either."

He snapped his head to me.

"Sam was the one that brought it up to me."

Jake balled his hand into a fist.

"Stop," I commanded as I moved back to the fridge.

"Bells…" Jake started, knowing I was frustrated.

"Don't." I practically growled.

I grabbed a different one, sticking the warm one back in the freezer.

"How did this happen?" I questioned to Jake as I stuck the peas back on his face.

Jake stayed quiet.

I analyzed his face and looked down to the floor. "Please don't tell me you confronted him…"

"Bella I had to!"

I moved away finding the peas to be warm again.

"Damn it! Why could you just- Ugh! These stupid peas!" I yelled. I went back to the freezer, throwing them in and slammed the door.

"Bells…"

"God I hate your super heat thing. You practically melt everything that comes in contact with you."

"It'll heal. Just give it a few hours."

"Bells, I did what I had to," he sighed.

"No!" I yelled. "Jake! You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to do anything!" I scolded with anger. I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to lash out at him so harshly.

"What did you want me to do Bells? Just sit there and watch you cry?" he exclaimed. Jake took a few deep breaths and looked at me.

"I just stared at him during the pack meeting. He was acting like he was the one that suffered the most! Like he was the one to had the right to be-" Jake struggled. "You were crying Bells and I just- I needed to know what happened."

I sighed and turned towards him. "I told you to let it go. To leave it alone."

"No, you told me to leave **you** alone. Not the problem."

"It's the same thing Jake!" I yelled to him.

"No its not!" he said back. "You're hurting Bells. And it tends to happen a lot with you."

I closed my eyes and found myself speechless. When I turned back to him, I found myself face to face with him.

"Its worse than it looks." He muttered as I stared at the side of his face.

Running my hand over it gently I sighed.

"You should see the other guy," he joked.

I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll be back to talk with you later." I said moving away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To talk with the other guy." I said with a slight smile.

I stuck my head in the living room and found Ben watching TV. Billy looked over, gave me a wink and nodded his head to the door. Flashing him a smile, I grabbed my coat and was off to see Sam.

Walking up to his house, I didn't bother to knock. Instead I walked right in, grabbed a pack of frozen carrots from the freezer and headed upstairs.

His house was beautiful. It was a two-floor place with the homiest feeling ever. There were about 3 bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. Guessing which one was Sam's; I stood in the doorway and watched him try to find a shirt.

"You know for a wolf, you don't have very good hearing," I sated as he hovered over his dresser.

He looked up surprised and turned to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to play doctor," I said forcing a smile.

I pulled myself from the doorway and walked in the bedroom.

"And from the looks of it, you need one." I sighed.

I walked over to him, and ran my hand over his side. There was a large bruise starting to form.

"It will heal in a few hours."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"Nothing." I sighed shaking my head. I pressed the pack of peas into his side and held it there.

"You know that's not really going to do anything except cook the…pack of carrots." He said bending over to look at the package.

"Humor me." I said glaring.

He held up his hands in surrender.

Lifting my other hand, I moved his face and saw he had a large gash on his cheekbone.

"Geez, what did you two do? Ram each other into trees?"

Sam stayed quiet and I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I questioned. "You couldn't have settled this any other way?"

"Hey! He-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with 'he started it'," I warned.

Sam shut up and I removed the overly warm pack of carrots from his side.

"What's with you people and freezer bags of vegetables anyways?" I asked standing up.

He just sat on the bed staring at me.

"You can put your shirt on now." I said turning away. "I'm going to get the first aid kit from the bathroom."

Walking out of the room, I moved the hair away from my face and went to the bathroom.

Opening the mirror, I pulled out the white box and grabbed the hydrogen peroxide.

"Sit," I commanded to Sam as he stood in the doorway.

Following my directions, he walked in and sat on the toilet. I assessed the damage, taking inventory of all his cuts.

One long one on his head, the other his cheek, and some cut up knuckles.

"Bells its-"

"I know. It's not really going to help. You will supposedly heal in a few hours. Yes, I get it. But just-" I took a breath, "just shut up and let me do this okay? It will give me some peace of mind."

Sam nodded and let me clean up his hand.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke: "You didn't tell him what happened."

"Did you want me to?" I asked as I moved to stand up and attend his head.

"I was surprised you didn't. You guys are close. I thought he would have come running to you and have him tell you."

"He did come running." I said as I pressed the cotton ball of peroxide to his head. Sam visibly winced and I lightened my pressure to his head.

"He sat on the bed as I cried and begged me to tell him what was wrong. But I didn't. I made you a promise and I tend to try and keep it. Telling him what was going on between me and you wouldn't have really helped me keep that promise now would it?" I asked, reaching over to grab some more gauze.

"Bells I didn't know you were-"

"What crying?" I asked cutting him off. "Yea Sam, I tend to do that. Quite a lot actually." I bit out.

"I didn't know he was going to react like that." Sam sighed.

I stayed quiet as I but butterfly strips on the long gash.

"He seemed off at the meeting and then when it ended and he asked me what went wrong between the two of us, I was so confused."

Sam sighed and tried to look at me as I grabbed some more supplies for his cheek.

"I've never seen him so angry. He took swing after swing at me. I actually had to command him to stop."

"That's Jake for you," I commented.

Sam looked confused.

"Persistent."

He nodded and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for what happened to between us. For everything."

Sighing, I met his eyes. "Its not possible to apologize for everything."

"Well I would like to try," he said gently.

I nodded and went back to cleaning his cut.

"I held things back from you that I shouldn't have. And I let my anger and emotions get the best of me. For that, I am truly sorry."

"Okay," I said and turned away to get some bandages.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yea."

He stared at me confused and I let out a breath.

"I don't know what to say anymore. I know you're sorry, you know im sorry. You know I didn't mean to be so…involved with Jake. So where does this leave us?"

I bit my lip, "I can't say im sorry I got mad at you when you held things back from me because it wasn't fair. Every time I try to deal with this life, I learn something new that's been kept hidden by you."

Sam looked devastated. It was like I crushed his spirit.

"I'm not mad at you Sam."

"Does that mean I can get a second chance?' he asked, grabbing my hand from his cheek.

I met his eyes again and nodded. "Yea, I guess I can give you one more."

He smiled and kissed my hand. Rolling my eyes, I leaned in closer and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That's how it's done," I smirked and got up to put everything away.

Setting the first aid kit back on the shelf, I shut the mirror and yelped as I was spun around.

Sam quickly merged our lips together, taking mine in his own. The kiss was powerful and hungry.

"Like that?" he questioned breathless as we parted away.

"Most definitely like that," I agreed and kissed him again.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a few weeks later after the boys' fight and so far it went smoothly. Jake, Sam and I sorted things out and laid down some rules. We all worked out what was and was not permitted and how to handle a situation if something like this came up again. (A situation that didn't end up in a fistfight.)

Soon, it was like we were one big happy family. Most of the time, the guys' would all be at Jake's to visit Ben and eat some food. I felt like I was cooking constantly. Of course, all the men, including my little guy Ben, loved the food. It was like I put drugs in it or something.

"Belley!" Ben shouted coming through the door.

"Hey! Wash your hands, dinner's soon!" I yelled behind my shoulder as he ran down the hall with Jake and Embry in tow.

Al the guys' washed up and sat down for dinner.

"You know, I am going to miss the day when Bella stops cooking." Billy stated. I let out a laugh.

"I'm sure you will survive."

He shook his head. "I don't know, its some mighty fine cooking."

I felt a small blush on my cheeks and flushed even more when everyone chuckled.

"You said that on purpose to make me blush!" I exclaimed as everyone snickered.

Billy let out a laugh, shaking his head softly.

"Evil Evil men," I said getting up to put my dish in the sink.

"Aww, im sorry Bella. It was just an opportunity I couldn't pass up." Billy laughed.

"Shame shame," I said wagging my finger at him.

Everyone else soon put their plate away with mine and luckily, I got off dish duty for the night.

"Come on," Sam said walking me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket.

"Ben! Lets go little buddy." Sam called as we continued to walk.

"Now?" he asked wide-eyed.

Sam nodded and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's going on?" I asked as Ben caught up with us.

Both the boys didn't say a word, only dragging me along to the beach.

"What's happening here?" I asked suspicious.

"Just enjoy the sunset," Sam whispered in my ear as he twirled me around.

Ben looked up at us with a big smile and then ran to put his feet in the water.

"What have you got planned up your sleeve?" I looked up to Sam.

"Nothing, just enjoy the night." He encouraged again.

Doing what I was told, I did so. Sam and I stuck our feet in the cold water with Ben and splashed around a bit. We had each other in giggling fits and it felt like the perfect night- a family night.

"I could get used to this," I told Sam quietly as we walked down the beach with Ben. Ben stayed ahead of us, stopping every so often to pick up some cool rocks or shells.

"Yea? So I if I asked you to move in with me, you would?" Sam asked looking down at me.

"Ben already said it was fine." Sam smirked.

I looked at him wide-eyed and then to Ben.

"I wouldn't mind it. Sam said I would have my own room and everything." Ben said picking up a shell and then turning to me.

"Seriously?" I asked the two of them.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Come on mom. I like it here. And Sam's place is pretty cool." Ben said.

"You saw it?" I asked him.

Ben nodded. "He showed it to me a few days ago. He said he wanted to get my permission before he asked you."

"Really?" I asked turning my attention to Sam.

Sam gave me a nod and continued to smile. I looked down at the sand and then took a quick glance at Ben.

"When do we move in?" I questioned to Sam.

A smirk grew wide on his face and he picked me up with glee.

Sam and Ben high fived each other and winked.

"I cannot believe you both planned this out." I laughed as Ben hugged our legs.

"We are just that good," Sam exclaimed and shook his hand through Ben's hair.

We moved out of Jake's a few days later and into Sam's. It was weird to think we now had a house to ourselves. It was like we really were a family.

"So how do you like it?" Sam asked as I walked around the whole house.

"Its perfect," I breathed as I ran my hand over the wall.

"You think you can picture yourself here for a while?" he asked nervously.

"Sam," I said turning to him "Stop worrying. This place is perfect. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful place-you know that. Relax. Your instincts did you some good." I joked.

He smiled and brought me to his side, kissing my head.

"My room is awesome!" Ben yelled coming downstairs.

"I know! I saw it!" I exclaimed, picking him up in my arms.

"im glad we moved here." He said with a smile.

"me too bud." I grinned.

Sam gave us both a kiss to our heads and hugged us tight.

"lets go out for some dinner huh?" he asked us.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Pancakes!" Ben exclaimed as he ran out of my arms and out the front door.

"The diner it is." Sam laughed as he took my hand.

The ride to the diner was pretty short. Ben was in the back seat bouncing with excitement and it made me smile. I don't think I had ever seen him happier.

At first, I thought the adjustment to us moving in with Sam, and having a new room would be a hard adjustment. But he surprised me and found it to be no problem.

"So what are you getting Bud?" I asked as he colored on the paper placemat.

"Eggs, toast and pancakes." He said.

"You are going to eat all that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "If not, Sam will finish it."

Sam let out a laugh and nodded. "I will."

Sam and I made some small talk while we waited for our food to arrive. Ben seemed to be in another world as he colored.

"You sure you are up for company in that house of yours?" I asked him.

"That house has been needing company for a long time and I personally cant wait."

I gave him a small blush and squeezed our entwined hands.

We all ate quickly and I was surprised when Ben had finished everything on his plate

"Woah Ben." I said as he chugged down his chocolate milk.

Sam and I laughed as the kid had a small milk mustache.

"What?' he asked.

We continued to laugh for a bit before wiping off the 'stache.

"Oh," he giggled.

After paying, Sam took us out to a movie and walk around downtown. It was nice. The three of us saw the lion king, which was playing at an old movie theater, and then we shopped a bit.

Ben got some new clothes and a stuffed animal, while Sam and I got a few new shirts and bottoms.

By the time we got back to the car Ben was asleep in my arms.

"Good day?" Sam asked kissing my hand as he drove.

"Perfect," I smiled at him.

Once we got back, Sam carried Ben for me into the house and we set him in his new bed. Not much was unpacked, but im sure it would be soon. Kissing my boy on his head, I quickly and quietly tip toed out of his room and downstairs with Sam.

We ended up spooning on the couch together with the tv on low.

Shifting around a bit, I played with the front of his shirt.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

He lowered his head and looked at me puzzled. "For what?"

"For being so good to Ben…and to me." I whispered.

"Baby, I love it. Having you and Ben in my life is amazing. You don't have to thank me for any of that."

I smiled up at him sadly. "I just feel like sometimes we bombarded your life."

"Never," he whispered and lowered his head to kiss me.

My hand wrapped around the back of his neck while the other laid on his shoulder.

He took my bottom lip in his and sucked on it softly.

"I would never trade the two of you for anything," he said as we pulled away for air.

I smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss. We made out on the couch for a while. A few times we would get close to that borderline but both pulled away.

I felt the tent in Sam's jeans as we moved against each other and I quickly pulled away from the kiss. It's not that we didn't want to have sex. I mean sex with Sam would be amazing, its just I didn't know if I was ready.

"Im sorry baby," he said embarrassed.

"Hey," I said taking his face in my hands. "Its okay. I just-"

He watched me struggle for words before shutting me up with a kiss.

"It's alright. I'm going to go shower." He said getting off of me.

I nodded and watched him get up.

"I'll start dinner in a few."

He nodded, giving me one last kiss before making his way upstairs to shower.

I sighed in frustration and lay there for a second.

Why couldn't I take the next step? Wasn't I ready?

Getting up, I made my way to the kitchen and took out some pots and pans. Pasta would be good.

I put some water on to boil and got ingredients out to make some spaghetti sauce all the while thinking about why I pulled away.

I knew how important the next step in our relationship was. And I knew we were getting closer and closer to it. I guess I was just afraid. Afraid of rejection and awkwardness and opening my heart. It was just a big thing. A big step that I wasn't sure how to handle. I always grew up telling myself that couples were supposed to do it after marriage, but then as I learned about this world, everything changed.

I didn't have that worry of Sam leaving me or finding some one else. He was supposedly the one for me and that was it- case closed. So then what happened today?

"hey," Sam said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

I gave him a smile and continued to break the noodles to fit in the big pot.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and snuggled into him.

"What's for dinner?" A voice asked behind us.

"Hey buddy," I said to Ben.

"Mommy's making pasta." Sam said as he picked up Ben in his arms.

I gave my two men a look over and let my heart melt. Sam would be a great dad.

"The noodles have to cook but it should be ready soon."

"Sam? Can I have some milk?" Ben asked.

Sam nodded and got his cup out from the fridge.

The three of us hung around the kitchen for a bit waiting for dinner. We talked and laughed- Ben even cracked a few jokes.

Towards the end of dinner Embry came over and checked out the new house. He gave his approval and then took Ben outside to play.

"I like Embry being close with Ben," I smiled as I looked out the window. Ben and Embry were running around laughing.

"Me too, its good for the kid."

"Embry or Ben?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Both. But I think Embry more than Ben."

"Why?" I asked him as I passed him a soapy dish.

"Embry's dad walked out on him when he was little. It changed the kid. And I think he sees apart of him in Ben. That's why I think he tries so hard with Ben. He looks after him."

I nodded and passed him another dish to rinse.

"Im proud of Embry," I said.

"Me too," Sam smiled and kissed my temple.

We washed the rest of the dishes and then went outside to play with Embry and Ben.

Hide and seek was our game. The four of us played it tough. Sam had to find us while we all hid.

I was found first, hiding behind the side of the house.

"Cheater," I giggled with a smile as he kissed my lips.

Sam then found Embry next hiding in a tree. He was pretty high up and I had to laugh when he couldn't get down.

We looked for almost a half hour with no sign of Ben.

"Alright, I give." Sam exclaimed to the air as it started to get dark.

"I thought you would never find me." Ben said as he crawled out from under the porch.

"Ben," I laughed as he was all dirty.

"You wee hiding there the whole time?" Sam asked.

Ben nodded with a smile. "You passed me like 20 times."

Sam shook his head and we all let out a laugh. As the sun began to set, I pushed Ben inside to give him a bath.

"Belley, can we lay outside and watch the stars after im done?" he asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Sure. Im sure Embry would love to lay out with you." I said.

"Will you and Sam too?" he asked turning to me.

I nodded and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing bud."

A smile spread across his face and he rushed to the bathroom for a bath.

Surprisingly, he washed up quick, barely playing with his toys or the bubbles.

"Come on mom," Ben said as he put the pj shirt over his head.

"alright," I laughed as he tugged me down the stairs.

"Lets go boys," I said to the two men in the living room.

"Bring a blanket!" I called over my shoulder.

Ben walked around the yard, deciding on a perfect spot as Sam and Embry came out with a blanket in tow.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked as I took the blanket from him.

"Watching the stars," I said as I laid it out.

We all sat there, staring up at the sky. It was beautiful, I would admit that.

There were billions of little shining dots in the dark sky. They glistened and twinkled.

After a while, I made some hot chocolate for everyone as we stayed up talking and laughing. Both Embry and Ben ended up with little milk mustaches.

Ben stared up at the sky again amazed at the scene as he lay on Embry's shoulder. It only took a few minutes till he was fast asleep and Sam was nudging me to look.

Glancing over, I smiled and snuggled into Sam.

He gave me a kiss on the head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

We laid outside till the breeze that blew was getting to cold. Embry grabbed Ben, taking him to bed, while Sam took me.

"I can walk," I whispered with a laugh.

"I know," he smiled.

Sam set me down at the bottom of the stairs and gave me a kiss.

"Im going to grab the stuff outside. I'll meet you up there."

I nodded and kissed him again before running off to change in my jammies.

Finding my room with Sam, I danced around it as I got ready for bed. There were boxes scatted around the room which made it feel even more like home.

"All settled?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom.

Sam nodded all tucked in and ready for bed.

Smiling coyly, I ran and jumped on the bed. He caught me with ease, gliding me to my side.

We giggled and smiled at each other.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you more," he said kissing me.

"Always the man trying to top me." I said joking as I shut off the side lamp.

"You betcha." He said wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my shoulder.

"Goodnight Sam," I said turning to him with tired eyes.

"Night Bells," he replied kissing me softly.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up the next morning with an arm around my waist and toasty warm.

Groaning, I rolled over onto my other side. A kiss hit my cheek, then my temple, then my nose and I opened my mouth to see Sam smiling at me.

Smiling right back, I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Morning," I chirped.

"Morning," he grinned back.

"Anyone up yet?" I asked.

Sam continued to grin as he shook his head. With that, I rolled on top of him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"This is going to be a great day," Sam said as we pulled away.

I laughed and moved my hair to one side.

He pulled his head up and kissed me again. We battled lips for the longest time when finally we both had to come up for air.

"I love this," he said while his thumbs were circling at my waist.

"What?" I asked with a loving smile.

"Waking up to you. It's the best feeling," he admitted.

"I know what you mean," I smiled back, kissing him again.

We played a game of 20 questions for a while-going back and forth asking the little things we didn't quite know about each other yet.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Sam asked me.

Biting my lip and gave a little shrug, "Sure, one day."

He gave me this look. Like he didn't know if I was quite serious and sure of myself.

"Explain," he said.

I sighed and played with the end of the pillow beside me.

"I guess if I didn't have Ben to take care of, my immediate response would be yes. I used to think having something that I partly created would be the best thing ever; but as I got older I realized how silly that was. Genetics shouldn't mean anything. And taking care of a child is a lot of responsibility."

"So…?" Sam asked. I looked at him for a second wondering if there was something behind this question.

"If I said I didn't want to have kids, what would you do?" I asked, trying to see what he was getting at.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I was just curious. I mean, Ben is like your kid. And having him here with you is good enough for me. I just wondered if you would ever want any of your own."

I bit my lip and tried to hide my smile. Sam was truly amazing.

"Sam, I want kids in the future. Not now, but not never. I think I just want some stability and my future to play out a bit before taking on the challenging life of raising kids."

Sam looked at me and I knew he was happy with that answer.

"So, one day." He confirmed in a partial question.

I nodded. "One day."

We laid face to face as I tired to think of a question.

"Do you ever think you will step down from being Alpha?" I questioned with curiosity.

He propped up his pillow a bit more and looked at me.

"Did you want me to?" he asked.

I shook my head and restated the question, "Did you want to?"

He thought about it for a few second and then opened his mouth to answer, " I guess I haven't really thought about it. But when the time comes to settle down and start living a life with you, and having my own family then yes, I guess I would step down."

"Do you think you would miss it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe a bit, but its not like I would be out of the pack loop forever. I would still see all the guys and I just wouldn't be shifting anymore."

I nodded and let him ask a question.

"Give me your top five fears." He said.

I bit my lip and thought about them.

"Alright. Umm… number five would bugs. Four would be taking a big risk. Three would be not being right for Ben. Two would be losing someone close to me….and one would ummm…-it would be turning into my mom." I whispered at the end.

He put his and on my cheek and I looked at him.

"What makes you so afraid?"

I let out a dry laugh and turned onto my back.

"Well for one, I can never take a big risk. I'm too afraid of the repercussions or the 'what ifs'. I afraid that im not the right parental figure for Ben because it's a huge possibility. Im not the best parent and truthfully I don't know what im doing half the time. I am afraid of bugs because they are seriously creepy and have a bunch of legs."

Sam let out a little laugh and I felt some pressure on me deflate.

"But im also afraid of losing someone close to me." I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling.

"After losing my dad, everything shifted. It was hard to pull myself together and be okay again. It was never the same and it haunts me to this day. I know if I lost someone today- someone really close to me, I wouldn't be able to pick myself up again. It would just be too hard.- too hard to act and play along. It just- it wouldn't work."

"And your mom?" he asked slowly.

"I'm afraid of turning into my mom because it was around this age that she met my dad. And it was somewhere around here that she lived. I'm just afraid of growing up to be like her without even knowing and then someday being this horrible parent."

"Is that why you are so hesitant with kids and stuff?" he asked.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Like with what happened yesterday? You seemed…scared."

I blushed a bit and covered my face with my hands. How could he have noticed that?

Large warm hands uncovered my face and turned my head to the side.

"I guess I have this thought of one day you are just going to walk out on me or something and I will be left all alone."

He opened his mouth to speak.

"I know you would never," I cut in, "But I just- I cant help but have that fear. When I was a kid I would always tell myself that nothing would happen till marriage. It was like marriage would keep everything together and calm my fears. But then I met you and this whole world- and it's changed everything." I admitted. "I can't think like I once did because it wasn't very realistic."

"Yes it was," Sam supported. "It's the right thing to do- save everything till after marriage. It's the natural thought and customary thing to do. Just because you are in this world of wolves and vampires doesn't mean that you have to change your beliefs. I'm not going to pressure you into sex Bells. What happened yesterday-"

"Was okay. It happened because we feel that way for each other. I know." I said with a comforting smile.

"Either way, I am okay with waiting. Its probably better anyways." He said.

I nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"And I know you know but, I would never ever leave you. I love you too much to do something stupid like that."

I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Bells?"" Sam questioned after a while.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"Do you think we are right for each other? Like the imprint did right? Or are you unhappy?"

I looked up at him.

"Sam I would never be unhappy with you. Why would you think that?" I asked.

He shrugged and pressed me closer to him.

"I just wondered if you ever wanted to leave this life but felt like you couldn't because of the imprint."

"No," I shook my head. "I would never want to leave this life. Ben loves it here, I love it here. The pack loves the company and food here and you love being here too. I like being happy and being apart of something."

Sam let out a little laugh and kissed my forehead.

"Would you tell me if you were unhappy?" he asked.

I shrugged, "sure, but I don't think it will ever happen."

"Ever?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

I nodded. "Sam, why would I want to leave my soul mate? I obviously have the best thing going for me right now and everyone's happy."

"The best thing huh?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and scooted up to kiss him.

"Best. Thing. Ever." I said in between kisses.

We broke apart with smiles on our faces.

I hugged his waist again and went over what he said.

"Do you think the imprint did right?" I asked him.

"I asked you first."

I rolled my eyes. "I think it did. Oddly, we pretty much balance each other out."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Well, you are a lot more calm and easy going. You can help me clear my mind and relax. You are always there- dependable and caring. And if you ever lose your cool, I can always get it back. I can always bring out the less serious side of you. I can help you understand the pack more and I make sure you aren't too lazy."

Sam laughed and gave me a silly smile.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Well," he breathed, "I think the imprint was right. We balance each other out, but we also understand each other. I feel like we can read each other a lot better and know how to satisfy each other."

"That sounded perverted," I joked.

He rolled his eyes and pinched my side. I let out a giggle and he smiled down at me.

"As I was saying…I think I can read you easily when no one else can. I know when you put up your walls, and I know how to break them. I can tell when you are sad, happy, or depressed. And I know how to fix it and see when you are acting. I know you can tell when I am upset whether it's from the pack or something else. You can get through to me when no one else can. And I know you can read when I am being playful or serious. You make sure you get what you want and I give you what you deserve. "

I smacked my lips together. "I guess the supernatural world is pretty good at playing cupid."

He laughed and shook his head, "Sometimes you are too much."

"But you love me anyways," I smiled cheekily.


	25. Chapter 25

It was about 10:30 when we finally got out of bed. Ben was still sleeping as we tip toed down the stairs.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" I asked to Paul and Embry in the kitchen.

"Morning lovebirds," Paul joked as he watched our entwined hands.

I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge to make breakfast.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"There was a scent of a bloodsucker in the woods a few miles away. Led us to a dead end." Embry said solemnly.

Sam immediately had on his alpha face. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago. Nothing big."

"Who's on patrol now?" Sam asked.

"Leah and Quil." Paul said. "Do you think the Cullens are back?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "No, they usually call to give us a heads up."

"So we have a bloodsucker on the lose." Embry said a bit upset.

"I want increased patrol till this vampire is caught. I'll set up a pack meet later today." Sam commanded.

Paul and Embry nodded somberly.

"Staying for brunch boys?" I asked.

Both their heads popped up and they shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure Bella." Paul answered.

"Thanks." Embry said.

I let out a laugh and nodded.

While making eggs, toast, bacon, sandwiches, and fresh orange juice, I found Sam to be unusually quiet.

"Hey boys, will you call the rest of the pack here? We might as well have a big brunch together and then you guys can have the pack meeting."

Paul and Embry nodded, getting up out of their seats and away from the house.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Bells, how could I let this happen?" he asked.

"Sam, vampires come and go. You don't know what happened yet. All you can do is get the counsel aware and increase patrols."

"Yea, but I was up. I should have-"

"If you keep telling yourself what you could or should have done, you will drive yourself crazy. You spent your morning with me. There is nothing you can do about that. All you can do now is make sure this vampire doesn't return or hurt anyone."

Sam nodded and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," he said.

When the boys returned I was back at the stove cooking away.

"Everyone should be here in a few." Paul said.

Sam commanded the guys to help set the table and get the food ready (which I found pretty funny).

As they went around the table, Embry spoke up.

"Where's Ben?"

"Still sleeping. You're welcome to wake him up," I said behind my shoulder.

Embry nodded eagerly and was off, leaving Paul to finish his job.

The pack came a few minutes later, all barreling in.

"Morning guys," I told them as they walked in.

"Smells good Bells," Jake said coming inside to hug me.

"Where's Ben?" Leah asked.

"Here!" a little boy shouted.

"Morning bud." I chirped as he ran into my legs.

"Is breakfast almost ready?"

I nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Its ready now. Come eat everyone!" I yelled as I set the scrambled eggs in a dish and put it on the table.

Chatter buzzed around the room and it was chaos all around. The chaos was good though; it was like organized chaos if you could believe it. The dishes were passed around in a circle and everyone helped Ben get food on his plate.

The worry of the vampire on the loose wasn't brought up and didn't show any concern at lunch as we talked and ate.

Sam returned to his normal self- making sure no one was too out of line and being all boyfriend like.

"So how did you guys get in this morning?" I asked.

"Front door. We grabbed the spare key under the mat." Embry said

I gave a raised eyebrow, not knowing there even was one.

"Oh, by the way Bells, there is a spare key under the mat," Sam laughed.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Sam."

He gave me a wink and the silly conversations went on and on.

The brunch soon came to an end though. Ben stayed in the kitchen to help me clean up while the pack went into the living room to have a meeting.

"What are they doing in there Belley?" Ben asked as he brought some dishes to the sink.

"Just talking Bud. Nothing to worry about."

Ben nodded, still curious of what was going on.

"I was thinking about going to see Uncle Billy today. Maybe go to the beach later too. Are you up for it?" I asked.

"Yea!" he said.

"Alright. After we finish cleaning up, you can grab your suit and we can head over for a bit and say hi."

Ben nodded vigorously and helped me clean up quickly.

"I'll be right back!" Ben said rushing up the stairs.

"Take your time!" I yelled.

A few bangs were sounded through the house and I knew it was Ben going through all his boxes looking for his swimsuit.

I laughed throwing the towel on the counter and walking to go help him.

Everyone shot me a concerned look as I passed the living room and I flashed them a smile. I gave Sam a 'nothing to worry about' look and then walked upstairs to help the kid.

Ben had this determined yet confused look on his face as he went searching through numerous boxes.

"Maybe we should stay here and sort all of these." I suggested.

He shook his head and continued to look. As he went on his tiptoes to look into a box, the huge stack fell over and he went tumbling.

"Ben!" I yelled concerned.

Giggles sounded through the air and he took his head out from the box.

"I found Mr. Bear!" he said cheerfully. He and I both laughed and laughed till our stomachs hurt.

"Okay, time to find your swim trunks," I breathed as I helped the kid up. We went searching through pretty much all the boxes till I found one-labeled 'clothes' at the bottom of the stack.

"Ah ha!" I yelled in victory as I held up his suit. He looked up at me with a smile and ran for the trunks.

Stepping over all his stuffed animals emptied on the floor and around the boxes he finally got to me with a huge smile on his face.

"I thought we were never going to find them."

"Me either," I smiled.

He hugged my legs for a bit before letting go.

"Alright, you change and I will go find my swimsuit." I said kissing his head as I left.

Walking to Sam's room…or well, I guess _our_ room; I searched through a box or two and found my suit.

"Ready Belley?" Ben questioned through the door.

"One sec bud, you can come in." I shouted as I tried tying the halter neck top.

"Need help?" he asked innocently.

"Sure," I smiled knowing he couldn't tie it in a bow.

_A knot will do,_ I told myself.

I knelled down, letting his small hands grab the ties. Within a matter of seconds he had it tied in a perfect-knotted bow.

"How did you do that?" I asked feeling the ties of my suit.

"Embry taught me how to tie." He said. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," I smiled still impressed. I grabbed my cover-up and walked down with Ben.

When we got downstairs the boys were still talking. Instead of interrupting, I went to the kitchen and wrote a quick note to everyone saying where we would be.

"Let's go," I whispered to Ben as I walked out the door.

It took us about a 15-minute walk to Billy's. I negotiated Ben into going there first so Billy could either go with us to the beach or we could talk him into having a picnic with us.

We knocked on the door, waiting for the man to wheel his way to us.

"Bella! Ben!" he said in happiness. "What brings you here?"

"Just came to visit," I smiled as Ben leaned over to give the man a hug. I leaned down like Ben had once down and gave Uncle Billy a warm hug.

"Its good to see you," I whispered in his ear.

"Want to go to the beach with us?" Ben asked excitedly.

Billy looked at me and then back at Ben. He looked sad at the thought of letting the boy down. "I think I might have to pass on that,"

"But," Ben started to argue but I shot him a look.

"Would you like to join us for a picnic? There is a nice table out there on the outskirts of the beach."

Billy again looked a bit sad and torn.

"I promise, it will be worth it. The weather is gorgeous and you need to get out of the house." I told him.

"Please uncle Billy." Ben said putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Billy sighed.

Ben and I both high fived each other and the three of us laughed.

I told Ben to quickly go to the bathroom before he left and Billy wheeled himself in the living room to wait for him.

"Stop worrying so much. It will be fun."

"Bella, my wheels don't do sand."

"We can figure it out."

"Bella…" he sighed.

"Billy, you need to get out of the house. Jake's been busy doing who knows what. But you need to get out of here. Let yourself see a change of scenery. Stop worrying about the little things. You need to see this land- you are an elder after all."

Billy smiled at me but shook his head. "I am fine here."

"So if I looked in your kitchen right now, I wouldn't see an almost empty fridge or Tupperwares of food from others."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Exactly." I pointed out. "Now, on our way to the beach, we can stop at the mart and pick up some snacks. Sound good?"

He nodded defeated and I smiled.

"Stop being so stubborn old man, you will have fun."

He shot me a joking glare, which I returned lightly.

"Ready?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Lets go!" I sang as I waited for Billy to roll himself out of the house.

He rolled himself to the mart, which I was pretty surprised he could do.

"Alright, you two stay here, I will be right back. Ben, stay with Uncle Billy. No wandering. Got it?" I questioned.

Ben nodded and stood right next to Uncle Billy.

Turning back, I gave them a quick look over and headed into the store.

Walking down the chip aisle, I grabbed some munchies and put them in my basket. I next went to the bread aisle, getting us some ingredients for sandwiches. After getting everything we needed, including silverware and drinks, I quickly paid for the stuff and headed out with the bags in my hands.

"Alright! Lets go!" I smiled as Ben's face lit up.

Uncle Billy took some bags as I took over and wheeled him to the outskirts of the beach. It was partially sandy and partially grassy- and I found that pushing him was a bit difficult.

When we finally settled down at the picnic table, Ben quickly ran off and played in the water.

Billy and I watched the little boy and laughed.

"He's a handful," I smiled.

"But he's well worth it," Billy said.

"Very well worth it," I said softly.

Billy and I talked for a while till Ben came back dripping wet.

"Come play," he panted.

"Ben, Billy and I…"

"Go," Billy said with a smile. "I will be fine. You two should go play in the water."

I was about to ask if he was sure but he nodded his head again to the water.

"Go on,"

I smiled and pulled off my cover-up. Giving the man a quick kiss to the cheek, I smirked at Ben.

"Race ya!" I yelled over my shoulder and ran for the water.

Ben and I laughed for what seemed like forever. We had splashing wars and swimming contests. Whatever it was, we found humor out of it.

Quickly glancing at Billy, I found the pack arriving close behind him.

"Hey! Look!" I said to Ben.

Ben's face lit up even more as he saw the guys had arrived.  
>"Come on!" Ben said to me as he swam to shore.<p>

We raced back to the table and met our boys.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked Sam as he wrapped his arms around my wait.

"Saw the note and couldn't resist." Sam said.

"Oh really?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yea, who could resist going to the beach?" he asked jokingly.

I laughed, trying to look offended.

"Kidding, kidding," he smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh no you don't," I smirked back, pulling out of his arms.

He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nuh uh," he said grabbing my waist and planting one on me.

The boys hooted and hollered as Sam dipped me in a kiss.

"Alright, alright," I said calming the crowd down as Sam and I pulled away.

"Ewww," Ben said, "Embry, can we go play in the water?" he asked.

Embry shrugged and looked at me. "Lunch is in 10."

They both nodded and ran off.

"You're cheesy you know," I told Sam as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"But you love it," he smirked.

I turned my head and rolled my eyes at him. He gave me a quick peck to the lips and continued to follow me as I set up.

"You know, this task is a lot harder when you have someone attached from behind."

"You know that could be interpreted dirty," he said.

Again I rolled my eyes at him, "Only to the people with dirty minds,"

"Which is pretty much all of the guys here," Sam supplied with a laugh.

"What is with you today?" I asked at his easy goingness.

"I had a good morning," he smirked. "Or well…a good wake up."

I hummed in agreement and turned in his arms, kissing him again.

"Alright you two lovebirds, cut it out." Paul said in joking disgust.

Sam and I pulled apart from each other as Sam went to go kick Paul's butt.

We all laughed and went back to what we were doing.

I called Ben and Embry a bit later as I finished making a PB & J sandwich.

"Here you go!" I chirped to Ben as I pushed the plate to him.

Ben said a quick thank you and then dug into his sandwich. I made Embry 3 whole sandwiches before making Billy's along side his.

"You know, I didn't plan on making lunch for all of you wolves," I laughed as the guys all gathered around the table.

I silently gasped at my words as I realized Ben was at the table. The word didn't even seem to faze him at all; he just continued to eat.

Billy looked at me with understandment and I let out a breath of relief.

I didn't want him to find out just yet.


	26. Chapter 26

"You boys all good now?" I asked as the two came back smiling and joking around.

"Of course," Sam smiled at me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and watched as I made sandwiches.

"You know, I didn't count on having enough food for all of you guys," I told him.

"Sorry baby," he said as he gave little kisses to my neck. I held back a small moan and tried my hardest to focus on the sandwich at hand.

"Again? Just as we got back?" Paul asked as he came to sit down across from where we were standing.

"Did I not just kick your ass in the woods?" Sam asked lightly.

"I think I kicked _your_ ass," Paul corrected.

Sam let go of me to go lightly fight with Paul.

"Alright, alright. Go take it somewhere else boys. There is a body of water over there, I suggest you go have your battle of manliness there." I told them.

Sam pushed Paul over there and then continued to joke and fight.

"Boys will be boys," Billy smiled at me.

"Yes they will," I huffed as I looked over to Sam and Paul.

"So I saw you and Jake talking. Everything okay?" I asked turning back to Billy as I sat and ate.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, he just was surprised I was here- glad to see me. He told me he was sorry for not getting to spend much time with me and such."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"To not worry about it and go have fun. I don't want life passing him by. He shouldn't have to worry about me."

I looked over to find Jake playing with Leah, Ben, Quil, and Embry.

"Yea, but he does." I said referring to Jake worrying.

"I'm fine on my own. I can take care of myself."

"No one is saying you cant. Its just…we worry about everyone. Its natural." I said, turning my attention back to him.

"You know Uncle Billy, I can stop in from time to time and get you some groceries. Jake is probably going to be out a lot doing stuff for the pack. I wouldn't mind coming to see you or making dinner at your house every once in a while. Plus, I'm sure Ben would love to spend more time with you."

"Bella I would love that but I don't want to be burden."

"You aren't." I smiled up at him. "For an old man, you are pretty fun to be around."

Billy let out a laugh and smiled at me. "Alright, you win."

We talked and laughed for a while until my phone began ringing. It was unusual to see that Renee was calling, so instead of listening to her, I ignored the call. My phone unfortunately didn't stop ringing and I looked at it with furrowed eyebrows.

What was going on?

"Hello?" I asked picking up my phone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Renee's voice rang out over the phone.

I quickly got up from the picnic table and walked a ways away.

"Excuse me?" I growled out.

"Where is my son? Do you think you can just take him and get away with it?" she yelled in the phone.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned.

"Bitch," she screeched out. "Give me back my son!"

"You never wanted him!" I yelled to her. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" she asked incredulous. "My problem is you. I had to have such of a bitch for a daughter. A do nothing. You were a lazy ass from the beginning. If you didn't get your way, you would find a better way to get what you wanted. You're a spoiled brat you know that? Give me my son. This is kidnapping. If you want your own boy, go get fucked up."

Her words stabbed me in the heart as I stood there wide-eyed. What was going on?

"Give him back!" she yelled, taking a tantrum.

"No! Not until you tell me what happened."

"What happened?" she asked. "I will tell you what happened. Phil is dead. He is dead,"

I heard her sobbing over the phone. "He is gone and I want my son. Phil is in my son."

For a second, I felt pity. Phil was gone, how did that happen?

"Give him back," she said darkly.

"Mom, you know I can't. You can barely take care of yourself."

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can not do Isabella," She growled. "You are a worthless bitch. I give you food, money. A place to live and sleep and this is how you repay me? Stealing my son?"

"I didn't steal him mom," I said with tears in my eyes, "He is my brother too."

"No, he is not. You are not my daughter. You're too much of a disgrace. You're just some bitch who is a byproduct of a knock up. God, why did I even keep you around? I never even wanted you. You were just a pain in the ass."

Tears flowed down my eyes.

"Give me my son before I have to call the police and take him back. By force." She warned.

"Give me a few weeks," I begged her with a shaky voice. I needed to compose myself. I was not going to lose Ben.

She scoffed. "You have one week, then I call the police."

She hung up on me after that and I wiped the tears away from my eyes. How was this happening?

I walked back to the table, not even glancing at the boys. I made sure to keep my head down low.

"Everything okay?" Billy asked me concerned.

I nodded, while gathering my stuff. I left out a towel for Ben and swung the large beach bag over my shoulder. "Yea, its fine. Look, I have to go do some stuff but I will be back soon okay? Just tell everyone I will be back in a few."

"Bella…" Billy warned.

"Please Billy, its important." I said looking away from him.

He lowered his head a bit and saw my tear streaked face.

"What happened?" he questioned with true worry in his voice.

"I'll be back," I told him and walked off.

I walked my way back to the house and found the door locked. Crap, I don't have a key.

Looking all over the front porch I remember our conversation earlier this morning. There should be a spare key under the welcome mat.

Luckily it was still there, and I quickly let myself into the house.

I dropped all my things at the door, slipped off my flip-flops and then headed straight for the computer.

I knew that I didn't have any rights as a sibling to just take away a child from his mother, but if the mother was abusive and an unfit parent, then that could count for something right?

I searched the Internet like crazy- printing out case studies and articles. There were experiences and trials, all which I read and tried to relate to.

My emotions were getting to me. I felt so angry and helpless yet at the same time I felt so hurt and sad. At points, I just had to stop what I was doing and let out a deep breath so I didn't shove the computer in aggravation.

The determination in my blood was flowing and the sadness of my mother's words was killing me. Pushing the feelings away, I typed in numerous keywords, trying to find as much as I could with the short amount of time that I had.

The thoughts of how I had to tell Ben were haunting me and I felt sick. Continuing to look up rights of family members or how the legal system worked was getting harder and harder.

It wasn't until a warm hand landed on my shoulder that I jumped and tore my eyes away from the computer.

"Sam," I breathed as I spun around in my chair, "What are you doing here?"

He looked over at the screen and I quickly minimized what I was doing. With that, his focus was quickly put on me and I looked away.

"Billy said you were crying and quickly left. What's going on?"

"I-" I didn't want to lie to Sam. We were just finding that neutral boundary of life together and I didn't want to ruin that. But I couldn't say what I needed to just yet. It was like, if I said it, it would finally be true.

"I'm okay," I settled for. "I just- I had to do some stuff back here."

I tried my hardest to act so believable and unbroken, but I knew that as he stared at me, he would see right through it.

"Why are you looking up family rights?" he asked. I bit my lip and squeezed my hands together harder.

"Sam, just drop it for now," I whispered looking down at my lap.

"Bella," he said, kneeling down to bring my eyes to him.

"Sam, really. I just- I don't want to talk about it right now okay? I need some time."

He stayed quiet and held my hands in his. They twitched and tremored uncontrollably as I thought about losing Ben.

"H-how did you find me?" I questioned softly.

"Just a hunch." He said.

I nodded and looked away from him.

"I can't help you if you wont let me in," he whispered softly.

"I know," I whispered. My head began swarming around what Renee said. I was a disgrace. I took away her son. Was I that bad of a daughter? How could she not want me?

"Bella," Sam said stronger. His voice was laced with worry. My breathing started to become labored and my heart clenched with such sadness I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"It hurts," I whispered with tears rolling down my face as I curled up.

"Bella, you need to relax," he said as he took a hand away from my lap and gently caressed my hair. He moved his hand down slowly now rubbing his hand over my face and wiping away the tears. Picking me up, he took a seat on the chair and sat me on his lap.

We cuddled for a bit till I relaxed and found my voice again.

"She said she never wanted me,"

"Who?" he asked.

"Renee," I whispered painfully, "She called me and she told me that she always hated me and she never even wanted me. She said I was just some byproduct of a knock up."

"Bella that's not true," he said gently.

"Isn't it?" I asked sitting u a bit. "Charlie and Renee got married straight out of high school and a few months later she is pregnant and has me? I'm sure if you go back and do the math, she knew she was pregnant in high school."

"Bella, listen to yourself. You can't put yourself down for this. You are such an amazing person. You can't let her change all of that because of what she said."

"She hates me Sam." I whispered. "She _hates_ me."

"Then that's her loss." Sam said. "Everyone here loves you. That's all that matters. Screw her."

I let out a little laugh and wiped away some tears. It made me feel a bit better.

"I love you because your you. I wouldn't want you to be anyone different- either would anyone else. You are such a kind and caring person, and hey, if you got all those traits from Charlie then great. Because as far as I know, you turned out perfect."

I looked up at him with teary eyes and he smiled right down at me.

"I love you." He said slowly.

Leaning closer, I whispered softly: "I love you too."

Kissing him made it all better. He held me close to him at the waist and was sweet and gentle.

"We need to get back," I told him as I laid my head against his chest.

Sam nodded and took a few seconds longer than usual to get the both of us up. Grabbing my hand, Sam led the way as we walked out of the house and back to the beach.

We took the long way, letting our hands swing in-between us. I think Sam wanted me to gather my thoughts before seeing the guys and Ben, which I was thankful for him doing so.

"She's taking Ben." I confessed to him. My words began to sink in as I stared straight ahead. We slowed down to a stop and Sam stood in front of me.

"She's taking him away from me," I repeated robotically. My heart clenched and I buried my face in his chest.

Sam stiffened and moved to wrap his arms around me. "She cant,"

"Yes she can," I whispered back brokenly.

I bit back the sobs as Sam held me.

"Hey," he said holding me closer.

Finally, I let the sobs flow and buried my face against him. He whispered comforting words and told me over and over how we were going to fight. How we weren't going to lose him.

I nodded my head and clutched myself to him.

When I settled down, Sam continued to run a hand through my hair. I think he knew how bad I was hurting because even as the tears left, he continued to hug me and kiss my head.

"Have you found anything that can help you yet?" Sam asked carefully.

I shook my head and wiped my face. " I haven't been able to find much. I would have to show Renee being an unfit parent. I need proof and I don't have that."

Sam sighed and kissed my head.

"She lost Phil Sam. I don't know how, but she lost him and that's why she wants Ben back." I said brokenly.

"She's not going to get him." Sam said determinedly.

"I have a week." I croaked out. "I have a week before he has to be back in Washington or she is calling the cops."

Sam stayed quiet, rubbing my back. I knew he was trying to take this all in and think of what he could possibly do but there was nothing he really could do.

After a few more minutes, I sighed again and made him continue to walk with me.

The guys were all coming into view- laughing and having a good time.

"We can't tell him yet," I whispered to Sam, "We can't tell Ben just yet. And when we do, I need to be the one to tell him."

I vigorously tried to wipe my face of all the tears and sadness.

Sam nodded, wiping away a missed tear and then squeezed my hand. "Alright."

We walked back to the group hand in hand, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Everything okay?" Billy asked the two of us.

I tried my hardest to put on a happy face.

"Yea, everything is good. Don't worry," I said, looking at him with a smile.

He looked at Sam and I, analyzing my words. To say he knew something was wrong was obviously true, but Billy being Billy, he knew to drop it and stay quiet for a bit.

"Alright," he muttered.

Ben came running up to me a second later and I swooped him up in my arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea buddy. Why?" I asked.

"Your eyes look sad," he claimed, putting his little hands on my cheeks.

"Nah, im okay," I whispered to him.

He continued to analyze me as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he smiled and then wrapped his arms around my neck. He laid his head on my shoulder for a few seconds just enjoying the affection.

"I'm having fun," he said.

"Really? That's good. What have you been doing?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Playing tag in the water," he said lifting his head.

Looking around for a quick second, he lowered his head to my ear and whispered to me softly, "I am beating 'Bry."

"Really?" I whispered back with a small smile.

He nodded profusely and smiled.

"Okay, well then you continue to beat him. I'll be there in a few."

Ben nodded and then ran off to play with Embry again.

"You okay?" Sam whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"Yea," I whispered as I leaned back on him holding back my tears.


	27. Chapter 27

As it started to get dark, we packed up our things and headed back to Billy's.

After taking a quick shower, I got Ben all set up for a bath. Instead of giving him one though, he decided he could take a shower (According to him, he is big enough for a shower now). So I set him all up and left him to it.

The guys were either in the kitchen getting food or in the living room with me, doing their own thing.

"Everything okay Bella?" Embry asked, pausing their video game.

I tore my eyes away from the window and looked at him blankly.

"Here you go," Sam said getting me some tea.

I stared into the mug and snuggled into Sam as he moved me to sit on his lap.

"What?" Sam asked at all the boys looking at me.

"I asked if she was okay," Embry said, nodding over to me.

Sam nodded and looked over at me. He rubbed my thighs in comfort and I bit my lip. I glanced over at Sam and he gave me a nod. I took a breath and then paused. Was now the time to really tell everyone? What if Ben hears?

"He's still in the shower," Sam whispered to me. I snuck a peek at him and nodded again.

Turning down to my cup, I carefully spoke.

"Ben is leaving," I said softly.

Everyone had something to say about it. There was an upheaval of talking and protesting. There were 'what's?' and 'whys?' but most of all there was anger. Sam held me close, keeping an arm around my waist.

"Its not my choice," I spoke softly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Renee called and wanted him back with her. Until I get proof she is an unfit parent Sam and I cant do anything about it."

"That's stupid," Quil stated.

"I know," I told him.

"How long?" Embry choked out.

I looked up at him and let my heart break a little bit more, "A week."

He nodded and then got up and walked outside.

"Go," I told Sam as I got up from his lap.

"Bella…"

"Sam, just please. Go." I said wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt weak- no. I felt sick.

Sam stared at me one last time before sighing and walking off to go talk to Embry.

"Bella," Jake said sympathetically.

"Don't Jake," was all I could say before walking off to the kitchen to be alone.

My head started to spin and my breathing was a bit labored. The pain was so much I felt sick.

For some odd reason I just started cooking. I cooked the first thing that came to mind. Pie.

As I brought out the ingredients, I thought of all the times Renee and Charlie would make it with me. It was a family thing.

My heart clenched in pain again and I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me. I forgot how much my own mother hated me right now. How much of a disgrace she thought I was.

I cooked and cooked. The boys came in and out of the kitchen trying to talk to me, but it didn't matter. I continued to cook and not pay any attention to them.

Sam eventually came back and tried to stop me from my little 'daze', but I just pushed him away and continued to cook.

Thankfully, someone was taking care of Ben. I think they knew I couldn't do it as of now and stepped in.

I was finally left alone in peace. I stood at the counter waiting to take out my 5th pie as I saw my ingredients were running out.

"Don't shut us out." Embry's voice rang out as I bent down to the oven. I set the pie on the oven to cool and stood still.

"You've worked this hard to let us all in, you cant stop now."

"I failed," I said softly. "I- I thought that-"

My voice stuttered and I took a deep breath.

"Bella, you didn't fail. And im sorry I got so upset, I just-"

"I know," I said softly, glancing over at him across my shoulder. "You love him as your own. I think we all do. And im sorry."

"Its not your fault," Embry said softly.

I nodded slowly but couldn't help but think- _yes it is._

Embry left the room a bit later as I stayed silent during the rest of his presence. Staying in the kitchen a while longer, I cleaned up my mess and put everything away as a storm rolled in.

By the time I finished and looked at the clock, I found it to be a little past 11pm.

Sighing, I made myself another cup of tea and headed outside to watch the storm.

I sat on the porch swing for a while, just curled up in a ball. Ben was probably sleeping by now, dreaming about his eventful day.

Again, my heart clenched. The sickening feeling started to come back and I held myself together tighter.

Light shined beside me and I knew someone was coming out to see me.

The swing slowed and shifted beside me, and I found Sam wrapping an arm around me.

Laying my head on his chest, I watched the rain, feeling the weather matched my mood perfectly.

We swung back and forth, just letting the silence flow between us. It was just as I was about to fall asleep that I felt Sam gently kiss my head.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning on the couch cuddled next to Sam.<p>

"Hi," I whispered groggily.

"Hey," he whispered, rubbing my hair out of my face. Kissing my forehead he brought me closer to him and continued to stay relaxed against me.

"What time is it?" I asked softly.

"Still early, around 6."

Nodding, I snuggled back into him and let my thoughts consume me once again.

"I love you," I whispered playing with his shirt.

"I love you too," he said kissing my head. "And I'm not going to let you do this alone."

Slowly, I looked up at him and then snuggled my face into his neck.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Okay?" he asked surprised.

"Yea."

I felt a smile grow on Sam's face. "Well, that was easier than I thought. I definitely was preparing for a fight."

"No fight," I sighed. "Too tired to fight."

"Alright," he said and rubbed my back. Letting my eyes droop, I felt myself falling back to sleep within seconds.

When I woke up again, Sam was no longer beside me. Instead, Ben was shaking me.

"What?" I asked groaning.

"Shhh," Ben told me with a finger to his lips.

"Ben, I told you not to wake her," Leah scolded as she walked into the room.

"Oops?" he said innocently.

"Its okay," I waved as I sat up.

"What's up?" I asked Ben. He crawled on my lap and let me hold him.

"Something is wrong," he said. "Everyone is acting funny."

"What do you mean bud?"

"Embry seems sad. Sam is letting me call him Sammy and Leah is watching me."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"You seem sad too," he whispered, turning to look up at me.

"Lets get some breakfast okay? Then we can talk."

Ben looked at me hesitantly, but followed my directions nonetheless. Quickly I changed and brushed my teeth as Ben went to upstairs to get ready too.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Leah quietly.

"Out on patrol," she replied with a sympathetic look. Before I could respond, Ben came skipping down the stairs.

"Tell him I'll be at the diner will you?" I asked.

She nodded to me as Ben and I walked out of the house.

I drove us to the diner within a few minutes. The car ride seemed to be silent except for the radio playing between us.

Finding Sue, I nodded to her and then sat down. A woman came over to take our order and then left to send it off to the cook.

"Just tell me Belley," he said with a knowing look.

"Renee- mommy," I corrected with a scratcy voice, "wants you back home with her."

"But this is my home," he said.

"I know," I sighed, "but she wants you to go back and live with her for a while."

"What if I don't wanna?" he asked.

I bit my lip hard and looked down. "You have to bud."

"Why?" he asked with hurt laced in his voice.

"Because I cant keep you here,"

"Why not?" he asked becoming a bit more upset.

"Because im not your mom."

"Yes you are," he whimpered.

"Ben, im legally not your parent. I can't just take you and never return."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh buddy," I said sighing. I slid out of my end of the booth and went over to sit with him.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want you to leave, but I can't do anything about it right now. Ren-mom," I corrected again with bitterness, "has the rights over you…for now," I said strongly.

He looked up at me with confused, teary eyes.

"I'm fighting for you Ben. I won't stop till I have you as mine forever. She's not going to pull us apart for long."

"Is this why 'Bry is sad?" he asked.

Hesitantly I nodded, "yea, he doesn't want to leave you either."

"Will you come back with me?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Feeling that stabbing pain in my heart, I let out a small gasp of pain. "Mommy doesn't want me back."

"Why?" he asked.

"Her and I aren't very happy with each other right now. But don't you worry, I am going to fix this."

"How?" he asked in a small voice as he cuddled into my side.

"I don't know yet buddy, but I will. Promise." I told him as I wrapped an arm around his small body.

Our food came and Ben ate with me at his side. He seemed to be clinging to me more and more.

When we were done, I picked him up on his request, paid the bill and buckled him up in the car.

"I'm scared," he said as I drove back to Billy's.

I looked in the rearview mirror and found him staring right back at me.

"I am too." I said softly.

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later and Ben came running in my arms. We walked in the house and most of the guys were there. They all shot us a look and knew what happened.

"Belley," he whined pathetically.

"What bud?" I asked, rubbing his back. He buried his face in my neck and hugged himself against me.

Walking to the back of the house, I took him outside and sat on the steps with him.

"Shh, its okay, I got you bud." I whispered over and over to try and relax him. We sat on the steps for what felt like hours. I rocked him back and forth and whispered meaningless nothings.

Finally, he fell asleep in my arms. Instead of going back inside, I continued to sit on the steps just letting my thoughts wander.

It wasn't until Paul came out and told me dinner was ready that I came back inside. Laying Ben gently on the couch, I went to the kitchen to go eat.

I was surprised to see Emily here. I didn't notice her when I first walked in.

"Hey," she said giving me a sympathetic hug.

"Hey Emily," I said hugging back.

Glancing around the room, I still didn't find Sam.

"He went home to shower. He should be back soon." Quil said to me.

Flashing him a small smile, I grabbed myself some food and sat down. Emily filled us in on her life and why she hasn't been around a lot. Apparently college life was stressful. Or well, her 19 credits were stressful.

Sam came back a little while after. The look in my eyes must have told him what happened because he just hugged me, as I stayed quiet.

He sat me on his lap as he ate. After he was done, he asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"How did he take it?"

I sighed and squeezed Sam's hand. "Not good. At first, I think he was confused. Then he was sort of angry with me, and then he was just sad. He kept asking why and had this look on is face that I cant describe. It was like he was…hurt maybe?" I asked more to myself.

I took a breath, "Then on the way back here he said he was scared."

Everyone gave me that look. The 'oh I feel so bad look'. It made me feel a little queasy.

Before I could say any more though, Ben was screaming and crying in his sleep.

"Ben?" I asked running into the living room.

He was thrashing and crying in his sleep. I could tell he was frightened out of his mind.

"Ben!" I said kneeling down to him.

"Belley!" he cried shooting up from the couch.

He quickly ran into my arms for comfort and cried his eyes out.

"Its okay," I cooed as I rocked him back and forth on the couch. Sam came and sat next to me, pushing the hair out of Ben's face.

"I got you," I told the little boy in my arms.

"I don't want to go," he sobbed to me.

"I know," I whispered brokenly as I continued to try and calm him down.

He cried a bit more in my arms before settling down a bit.

"Bad dream?" I asked as he pulled his head up from my shoulder.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"They are just dreams bud. No one is going to hurt you. Bella and I are going to make sure of that." Sam said kindly.

"Mommy will." Ben said, looking up at me.

"No she won't. And if she does, you call me and I will deal with her."

"But you're going to be far away," he said starting to cry again.

"She's going to be close by Ben. I'm making sure she flies back out with you and stays there."

I shot a look over to Sam and he gave me a nodding look.

"She will?" he asked Sam.

"She will." He said in confirmation.

Ben crawled on Sam's lap and snuggled in with him. "Thank you Sammy,"

Sam let out a little laugh, "anytime Ben." He said hugging him.

Smiling at my two boys, I snuggled into Sam's other side and felt his warmth as he wrapped his other arm around me.

"My two favorite people," Sam stated kissing both our heads.

"Mine too…and 'bry," Ben added, sounding much better.

Sam and I both smiled at Ben and chuckled a bit.


	28. Chapter 28

We ended up taking Ben home later that night. We tucked him into bed and on special request I sang him a song.

'Breathe' by Taylor Swift

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,

Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.

People are people,

And sometimes we change our minds.

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.

Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,

Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.

But people are people,

And sometimes it doesn't work out,

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

It's two a.m.

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know it's not easy,

Easy for me.

It's two a.m.

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know this ain't easy,

Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to,

Breathe,

Without you,

But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

He fell asleep just seconds before the song ended and I quietly walked out of the room.

"That was beautiful," Sam commented waiting outside the door for me.

"Thanks," I blushed as we walked to our bedroom.

We changed into our pjs and got ready for bed.

"I love you," Sam said pulling me close as I cuddled next to him.

"I love you too." I replied laying my head on his chest.

Before I could fall asleep, something was nagging at me.

"Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he asked, breathing slowly.

"Did you mean what you said when you were talking with Ben?" I asked.

"Of course I was," he told me shifting a bit. Looking up at him, I found his eyes now open and shining the truth.

"Ben is going to have a hard time, and having you there, maybe it will make it easier."

"When did you think of this?" I asked.

"On patrol. Jared and I were talking and then we got to thinking. Good plan huh?" he asked in a light tone.

"Very," I smiled, sliding up the bed to kiss him. I pulled away slowly, smiling at the pleased look on his face. We went back to cuddling. His breathing went slow again, but his heart was beating a little faster than normal as I drew little nothings on his chest.

"Hey Sam?" I asked again, stopping my actions.

"Yea?" he asked looking down at me.

"Thank you," I smiled a bit and went back to drawing.

"Anytime Bells, Anytime." He said kissing my head.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to a dip in the bed. Turning to see what it was, I found Ben trying to climb up on the bed.<p>

"Hey buddy," I whispered as I helped him up the bed.

"Hi Belley," he said coming to snuggle next to me.

"You okay?" I asked bringing some covers over us.

"Yea," he whispered softly.

Rubbing his back I felt the tension leave his body and saw him fall fast back to sleep.

I woke up again to Sam sliding out of bed and kissing my head.

"Patrol," he said before I could ask, "Go back to sleep. I see we have company," he smiled.

Beaming back, I leaned up and Sam came over to kiss me one last time.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you too," he told me as he went off to get ready.

It was around 11:30, when I slid out of bed. I tried to be as quiet as possible but found Ben stirring.

"Belley?"

"Yea Ben," I said walking back towards him, "I'm right here."

"What were you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I was going to make us some brunch. Did you wanna come?"

"Yea," he said sleepily as he slid out of bed.

Having my helper in the kitchen, we made our favorites- yogurt parfait, grilled cheese, fruit salad, sandwiches, and toast.

We ate a little bit of everything, just enjoying our day together. It didn't last long though, the smell of food must have alerted everyone because within minutes after we finished, most of the pack came piling in the kitchen.

"'Bry!" Ben squealed in happiness as Embry came in the room.

"Ben!" He exclaimed back, scooping the child in his arms.

"Belley and I made brunch," Ben told Embry.

"Smells good," he complimented to Ben and I.

"Your welcome to stay," I told Embry as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," he beamed sitting next to Ben.

"Does that mean we are welcome too?" Paul asked, with a smiling Jared in tow.

"What can I say, I can never miss Ms. Swan's cooking." Jared shrugged.

Laughing, I gave them a nod to the kitchen and said hello to everyone else.

Mostly everyone seemed to be here except Jake and Sam. I was guessing patrol.

We ate and talked for a while. It wasn't until shift change that I got to see my boyfriend and clean up brunch.

"Hey," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck.

"Hi," he smiled back. We stared into each other's eyes for a while till a voice spoke up.

"Just kiss already," Jake said, sitting next to Embry, each of the boys ready to cover their eyes.

I rolled my eyes while laughing and then gave Sam a quick kiss.

"How was patrol?" I asked.

"Good, nothing unusual." He said stealing the grilled cheese right off the pan.

"Hey!" I said swatting him away from the food I was cooking.

Making a few more sandwiches for the incoming men, I quickly cleaned up and walked upstairs to shower.

When I was done I found Emily in the kitchen making her way around the kitchen.

"I'm gunna take a walk," I told her softly as I grabbed an apple.

"Need company?" she asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Nah" I said taking a bite of the apple, "im good. Maybe next time," I smiled to her over my shoulder.

She nodded and went back to cooking. I slipped out of the house with ease and walked down to the beach. It was an odd day out. The sun was shining on and off and the breeze of wind would grow strong and fade away. It felt nice to be out and walking around but it still felt like I was carrying an unbearable weight. I threw my apple core away at the entrance of the beach and went to go grab my bearings.

I stood there watching the waves go by for a while until I felt the presence of company.

"How'd you find me?" I asked not even looking over my shoulder.

"I just knew," Sam said, his voice a few feet behind me.

I nodded and continued to look out at the water.

"Anything on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing worth sharing," I told him with a small smile.

"I'm sure that's not true," he said coming up behind me to wrap his arms around my shoulders.

I leaned back in his chest and closed my eyes. He felt so good to be around. His lips descended on my neck and made its back up to my ear.

Turning around in his arms, my eyes met his and then we both leaned in for a kiss. Our lips were soft and smooth against each other. Our small game of tug of war seemed to last forever as our lips captured each other.

It was the strong gust of wind that made us pull apart. I guess it was just so unexpected that it gave me a slight chill.

Sam pulled me closer to him- letting his body heat warm me up. His slow breaths made me relax and soon I felt the tension just release from my body. Glancing up at him, I found that he seemed to know what I was feeling. Like he was the one doing that.

"Come on," I told Sam softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him along down the beach.

He didn't ask questions or try to figure out what I was doing. Instead, he went with the flow and let me drag him along for the quest.

I took him down towards the end of the beach and through a small patch of woods. The area seemed undisturbed and almost peaceful. Almost.

There was a ledge, not too high above the water. A few feet down off the rocks was a small cave, which I carefully took Sam to.

We walked hand in hand carefully down all the rocks and stones and made our way into the small hidden cave. Inside, there was a small yet beautiful waterfall against one side of the wall. The rocks had seemed to shrink the older I had gotten. The small ledge kept us with our backs to the wall and we just enjoyed the sight. In front of us, off of the ledge, was the nice bluish green seawater just looking pretty as ever. It seemed so clean and bright in here. The sun was shining above us with the little cracks in the cave and I breathed in relaxation.

"This is-…this place," Sam said taking it all in.

"Its amazing," I provided with a small smile.

"When did you find this place?" he asked after a while.

"When I was little. When I wasn't at Jakes or home, I was usually here."

A smile appeared on my face as I thought of all the memories here.

"Sometimes, I would just tell my mom or dad that I was going to La Push and then head here. I think they just assumed I was with Jake, but I don't know, something about this place always had me."

"What did you do here?" Sam asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. "Sometimes I would read. Other times I would bring my journal and write. But most of the time I would swim. To me, the water was so much different. Everything was so much more magical here- silly, I know."

"Not silly," he said softly, "It does seem magical. It doesn't even feel like a part of the La Push beach."

I smiled.

"Why'd you take me here?" Sam asked, looking at me now.

"Because I wanted to show you. This was my place, other than the beach and Jake's, which kept me calm and sane. It was my own secret hide out."

Sam still seemed a bit confused.

"Here, I got to run away from everything. I got to run away from my parents when they fought or life got complicated. It was just…my sanctuary."

I blushed as I admitted this, "Its kind of like your arms. You cant always be in them, but you know they're there."

Sam grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just telling you because I think I need to be here. Its just- everything is…"

Sam's smile faded and he nodded. "Of course."

I looked up and him and was so thankful he just left it at that.

"Well, now that you have your two favorite things, do you think we should put them together?"

I looked at him confused and he smiled. Walking over to a bigger rock that was like a platform, he spun me around, setting me in front of him and then sat me down on the rock to dangle our feet as he wrapped his arms around me.

I grinned at his romanticism and leaned back to kiss him. "I love you,"

Grinning back, he kissed me again. "I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

For the rest of the week, I was back and forth from the cave to home. It was hard dealing with the fact Ben was going to be gone. Sam was so supportive it was unbelievable. He helped me pack, gave me his shoulder to cry on, and even took care of Ben when I was away. It was great to know how good of a guy he was. I was lucky to have him.

It was now the day before Ben had to go. As much as the pack wanted to see him, I took the reins and cut off communication with them for the night. Luckily Ben understood and helped me with my plan.

While Sam was out patrolling and taking care of pack things, Ben and I spent the day getting ready for our big family surprise. While I cooked, he helped clean. While I ran errands, him and Embry help make posters and signs. It was perfect. I couldn't wait.

I set some flowers in a vase and put the finishing touches on the table.

When I was done, I scurried to my room and got ready for him to come home.

"Belley? What do I wear?" Ben asked coming in my room.

I tried my hardest to hold back a snicker as he walked in with a nice dress shirt and some pants.

Squatting down, I gave him a small kiss, "You can wear whatever you would like."

Nodding, he ran off and to his room to get ready. As for me, I picked out something casual yet sexy. Grabbing my dark skinny Jeans and High heel boots, I put them on and went in search for a shirt.

I was in one of those moods- the mood where you just can't find anything to wear. I was finally in luck after 20 minutes later. I found a nice dark purple tank top with a ruffle going diagonally down the side. It was cute. Pulling it over my head, I let my hair go and made sure all of the natural curls were in place.

_Just how he liked it,_ I thought to myself.

I put on a bit of makeup, my favorite necklace, some earrings; I tilted my head and analyzed myself. All right I guess.

Giving myself one last look over, I finally approved and headed downstairs.

Ben was hanging up signs all around wearing…pajamas?

"Ben, what are you wearing?" I laughed as I helped him tape the signs.

"You said I could wear whatever I wanted. Should I change?" he asked looking down at his blue dinosaur PJs.

"No," I laughed, ruffling his hair, "You look great."

He flashed me a smile and then pointed to where he wanted the next sign.

"You and Embry did a really good job with this," I told him as we hung up the big banner.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Hearing the door open, Ben and I looked at each other wide eyed.

"Lets go!" I laughed as he giggled. Jumping off the counter and chair, we made it just in time.

"Surprise!" Ben and I both shouted.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Come on!" Ben said excitedly taking Sam's hand.

He led Sam to the kitchen where the banner and food were all awaiting.

"Wow."

"It's a thank you," I told Sam from behind, "You've done a lot for us, and we wanted to just say thanks,"

"This is…unbelievable." He said still amazed.

"If you take a tour around the house, you can see all of the pictures Embry and Ben made. They are all about you."

Sam smiled and ruffled Ben's hair.

"Thanks buddy."

Ben smiled and then ran off somewhere.

"You did all of this?" Sam asked, turning to me.

"With some help," I shrugged.

"You're amazing," he told me with a kiss.

"So are you," I replied.

Ben came back, tugging on Sam's pant leg.

"This is for you," he told him.

Ben stuck out his arm, showing Mr. Bear.

"Ben, this is your favorite bear."

"Yea," he said, "But I don't want you to be lonely when Belley and I are gone. And we are coming back. So I thought you could hold onto him for a while."

"Well that is very nice of you," he told him, bending down. Holding his arms out, Ben walked into his embrace.

"Thanks bud."

With a smile, Ben made his way to the kitchen.

"Come on!" he called, "Lets eat!"

Both Sam and I let out a laugh. Leading him into the kitchen, I sat him down and showed off all the food.

"Wow," he said again.

Ben and I both smirked and sat down, digging in right away. The dinner went well and the rest of the night was a huge success. Sam promised to sleep with Mr. Bear tomorrow when we had to leave and Ben held him to that.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow came around before we knew it and Sam was dropping us off at the airport. Ben had Mr. Bear in his arms and quietly saying goodbye.<p>

"Are you sure you will be okay?" I asked for the billionth time.

Sam chuckled and kissed my head. "I love you,"

Sighing, I relaxed in his arms one last time, "I love you too."

Ben came over, tugging on Sam's pant leg. Holding up his bear, he waited for him to take it.

Sam smiled and took the brown fluff in his hands. "I'll take good care of him."

"I know," Ben said a bit sad. He leaned into my legs and I picked him up.

Giving Sam one last look, we gave each other a quick kiss, said our goodbyes and were on our way.

_Remember to call,_ was the text I looked at from Embry before shutting off my phone.

The plane ride felt like minutes. Maybe it was because I was so anxious and nervous...either way I was stunned on how time flew. Ben was still asleep on the plane and it was just over dinnertime.

Picking him up carefully, I exited the plane and headed to grab my rental car. When everything was all set, I turned on my phone and sent a quick text to Sam and Embry.

_All is good_. I typed. With that, I was off and holding my breath as I went to see Renee.

Parking my car in the driveway, I sat there for a few seconds, was I really about to do this?

_I have no power,_ I told myself. Wanting to scream, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got my sleeping brother out of the car.

"Ben," I whispered, shaking him.

He stirred a bit and I stood him on the driveway.

"Ben, I'm sorry bud. We're here."

The fear in Ben's eyes made my heart break a bit.

"It's going to be okay," I told him with a hug.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Don't be. Its only temporary remember? I just need to get some facts straight and you're back with me."

"and Sam." He added.

"and Sam," I laughed.

He gave me a nod and I walked him to the door. Knocking once we both took in a deep breath waiting for her to answer.

She answered surprisingly quick. She didn't seem drunk yet she didn't seem exactly sober. Renee gave one look at Ben and a flicker of something in her caught my eye. She gave him a slight smile and nodded for him to get in the house. With one last look to me, he gave me a quick hug and walked inside.

I turned my full attention to Renee as Ben disappeared.

"I will get him back," I told her.

"You can try all you like, but he is mine. Flesh and blood." She smirked proudly.

Giving me a disgusted look, she leaned against the door, "if you really want a child so bad, go get yourself knocked up…that is, if you can find yourself a man."

At that moment, I balled my hands. I wanted to smack her so bad.

"See you soon," I relented and then walked away.

Slamming the door of my car, I sped off to a hotel near by and got settled in.

"I want to kill her," was the first thing out of my mouth after dialing Sam.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She is a bi-" I tried my hardest to relax. Sitting on the bed, I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair.

"We need to get him back," I told Sam.

"We will," he said in a definite tone.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine baby. I miss you-and Ben."

"I miss you too," I whispered.

"Well, the boys and I have been trying to come up with some solutions to this legal case,"

"and?" I asked hopeful.

"you are going to need documents or eye witnesses or anything. Does anyone else know about this? Doctors must have attested to your moms depression."

"yea, they do," I sighed, "but I don't think that is enough. I don't- I do!" I said as a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Angela! Oh gosh, Sam I have to call you back. I got to go. Love you!" I said without waiting for a reply.

I quickly dialed Angela and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a cheery voice answered.

"Angela, its Bella, look I need your help."

"Ben again?" she asked. I paced the floor waiting to explain.

"Yes-no. Something like that. Look, Renee took her from me and I cant do anything about it without a witness or documents and such but-"

"She took him?" she screeched.

I sighed and sat back on the bed. I told her the story from beginning to end and waited for her to process it all.

"what can I do?" she asked.

"if I bring up a legal case, I need you to back me up. You would be my witness to her abuse and such. Could you…would you do it? Its a lot to ask."

"Of course I would. You don't even have to ask. Just give me a time and date and I will be there."

I thanked her a billion times and then hung up to get the ball rolling. The rest of my night was spent at a legal office.

They told me it would be a weak case but they were willing to take it. Luckily they fit me in right away (child safety and all) and I was on the way to a speedy trial.

_Wednesday at noon_ I texted Angela.

_I'll be there ;)_ she replied.

Feeling better, I called Sam on my way home.

"Hey you," I said softly, "I'm sorry, it's really early there."

"no, its okay," he whispered, "what happened?"

"when we were talking I thought of a person who could help- my friend Angela. She was practically there through it all. Plus, she is willing to testify."

"that's great baby. Did you guys set a trial date yet?" he asked softly.

"Wednesday. Trial begins at 9am and Angela is testifying at noon."

"You going to be okay?" he asked as my voice shook a bit.

"yea," I tried smiling, "I will be fine."

"I love you," he said bringing me some comfort.

"I love you too. You should get some sleep." I told him.

"I don't mind talking. You know my house **and** bed are empty without you and Ben, but I guess this bear will do…"

I let out a laugh as I pictured Sam cuddling with a stuffed animal.

We talked a bit longer before time flew by and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"'night Sam," I whispered.

"Morning Bells," he replied and stayed with me on the phone till I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The 4 days flew by fast and before I knew it, I was getting dressed up and heading to court. Ben was there, waiting with Renee. He ran up to me, hugging me for dear life.<p>

"Hey buddy," I murmured.

"Please take me home," he pleaded with his arms wrapped around my neck tightly.

"After today, you are all mine."

Pulling back, he gave me a short nod and gave me a kiss.

"I told you to behave." Renee scolded as Ben walked back to her.

I shot her a glare and stepped in front of Ben.

"Watch it," I warned her.

"Excuse me?" she asked stepping closer to me.

I stood straight, glaring my eyes at her even though I was a few inches shorter.

"Ladies." a voice called.

"'Bry!" Ben shouted and ran to him. I sped around and found Embry, Jake, and Sam looking as good as ever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"We couldn't let you do this alone," Sam said coming to give me a kiss.

A smile spread across my face and I gave him the biggest hug and kiss ever.

"Jake," I breathed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "you did good Bells. I'm so proud of you,"

I smiled and wiped away a tear.

"Embry," I laughed as Ben was in one arm, " I missed you. Its great to see you."

He flashed me a grin and kissed my head, "right back at you Bells."

"Ben, come here. Right now."

All the men tensed and I gave Embry a nod to let Ben down. I didn't have any power…yet.

Ben was set back down on the ground and I gave him a kiss to the head.

"Hang in there," I whispered. He went rushing over and Renee tugged him by the arm to get far away from us.

Trying to focus on happy thoughts, I turned back to the guys and took a look at them.

"Wow, you three clean up nice,"

They all smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yea, I guess the whole no shirt, no shoes really applies here," Jake joked.

I smiled and leaned into Sam's side, "yea, it definitely does."

"So what happens now?" Embry asked concerned.

"The lawyers mostly do everything. Ben will come up on stand, along with Renee and me. Angela will be coming and im guessing some other people like doctors and such. It may take the whole day so if you guys need to go…"

"We have nowhere else to be," Sam said, kissing my head.

I glanced up at him, giving him a quick smile.

"Okay, then I'm going to go talk with the lawyers. You guys can head into the courtroom and get a seat if you would like."

They nodded and I walked over to the huddle of suits.

We talked for a while. The lawyer and his interns all giving me tips and ways to help this case move along. When they were done, they all walked away to go get settled and I was left there a bit lost.

Everything was happening beyond fast.

"Take a breath," Sam said coming up behind me.

He hugged me to him and I let my body relax. It felt funny to be face to face with a button up polo.

"Did I tell you how nice you look today?"

"only once or twice," he smirked.

"Well, you look might fine," I laughed.

He let out a chuckle too and bent down to kiss me.

"You look pretty fine yourself."

I rolled my eyes, taking note I was wearing a pencil skirt, some 2-inch heels and a blouse.

"Whatever you say," I sang and kissed him one last time.

Taking in his appearance one last time -I savored the look. He was wearing a light blue button up, his white undershirt showing just a bit, with some black dress pants. He looked so much different than the shorts and no shirt ( not that I minded that).

We walked hand in hand into the courtroom and took our places, waiting for the whole thing to begin.

The trial took longer than I ever imagined. The questions were detailed required thorough and specific answers. Some I didn't even know the answer to. I felt bad for Ben when he was stumped. They pushed and pushed but I knew if I said something, I would be in trouble and could endanger the case.

After hours of sitting in the courtroom, they called a break. The team of lawyers next to me said it was looking good. Everything may just be in our favor.

Break was over quick and we were back at it again. We were coming down to our last few witnesses and I was getting nervous. Were they all going to be on my side? Will Renee really win this? What happens if she does? Maybe I am an unfit parent…

_Breathe_ the text said.

I turned around giving Sam a small smile. I forgot he could feel my emotions.

After another hour or two, the verdict came.

"We deem that Renee Patricia Dwyer is an unfit parent. Therefore we give the custody rights of Benjamin Michael Swan-Dwyer to Ms. Isabella Marie Swan." _**(A/N: Idk, I just made this all up. Sorry if it isn't right.)**_

We all stood up in happiness. I hugged the team of lawyers and turned around to look at the guys. They were all standing up, happy as ever.

Ben ran for me, giving me the biggest hug ever.

"Let's go home," I whispered as I hugged him tight.


	30. Chapter 30

It's been almost 2 years after the trial. Ben came home that night and we settled back into our normal life. Many things of happened. For one, Embry found a girl. Her name is Sarah. Luckily, she loves kid so when the problem of jealousy arose with Ben, she found it to be cute. They had a 'talk' and she promised not to steal him.

Jake found his own calling and started a business not only working with cars, but also teaching others how to ride motorcycles. Most of the pack helped out there, but they had to take orders from Jake, the boss.

Paul and Emily got married, after Sam and I of course. Oh I didn't tell you?

Yup! Sam and I tied the knot. He proposed just a few months after Ben came back. He pulled together a whole night- full of stringed lights and family. It was a big get together full of happiness, love, and friendship.

As for their secret, Ben was eventually told. He was surprisingly open to it and enjoyed the free 'doggy' rides to the beach. He thought it was cool to have a bunch of dogs around, but still wished he had a normal one.

So, Sam went out and bought him one. A golden retriever. He was cute, I will give him that, but having another male in the family made me want to go crazy. He acted just like one of them. Always hungry and very active. He liked to steal food off the table, go through the trash, and dig in the backyard. Yup, a true dog. Of course, when he follows Ben around, we can all tell he is making sure he was safe. They were best buddies-it was sweet.

Now, I could update you on everyone else, but there is something I have to get off my chest. My news beyond news.

I'm pregnant. Yep, that's right. The bun is in the oven.

I haven't told Sam yet, truth be told, im a bit scared. I know he's always wanted kids but now? Just as we are setting up a studio for my music and songs, pulling together a picnic for Quil's imprint Claire to have her birthday, and probably so much more I am just forgetting, now is not the best time.

I took the stick that read positive and threw it in the trash. Maybe next week…

I walked out of our bedroom, passing Ben and Henry (the dog) on the way down, and went to make some dinner.

Tonight was chicken parmesan. I took out too bags of chicken breast, breaded them all and started the noodles and marinara sauce. Being the Alphas mate required cooking for an army. It was crazy how many times we had to go to the grocery store or how much food we went through.

"Ben! Henry! Dinner is in 5! Get cleaned up!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Ben called back.

Just as I was ready to pour the noodles, Sam came walking in.

"Hey baby," I smiled as hugged me from behind.

"Here, I got that," he told me, taking the pot and pouring the noodles in the strainer.

"Thank you," I said giving him a quick kiss to the cheek.

We talked about our days for a while till I called dinner for Ben and Henry. We heard some scurrying upstairs and both laughed. Ben and Henry must have been playing and now rushing to get food.

"Henry!" Ben yelled, running down the stairs.

"Ben?" I asked, walking to check out the commotion with Sam in tow.

"Henry stop!" Ben commanded as he continued down the stairs.

Henry made it down to the bottom before stopping. Not thinking of what Henry had in his mouth, I grabbed Ben from the last few stairs and made sure he was okay.

"Sorry, Henry and I were playing hide and go seek and then you called dinner and Henry grabbed something out of the trash….I tried to stop him but-"

A throat cleared and I looked over to Sam. He was holding the pregnancy test in his hand.

Immediately I froze. Oh gosh. My heart raced and he looked up at me.

"Your-" he croaked.

Biting my lip, I nodded slowly.

His eyes went wide and I set Ben down.

"Sam I-"

"You sure?" he asked, glancing down at my stomach.

"It said positive…" I swallowed, stepping towards him.

Looking back down at the test he shed a tear and smiled-wide.

"I'm going to be a dad."

I let out a laugh and let the butterflies fly away. He was happy.

"Yea," I nodded, "you are."

He took the last step near me and kissed me. Lowering a hand down to cover my stomach, he let out a laugh and rubbed his thumb over me.

Ben tugged my pants and we looked down at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Crouching down to him, I smiled.

"I am going to have a baby."

"A baby?" he asked. Glancing over at Henry, who also had his head cocked to the side, I looked at him.

"Yes, a baby. You are going to have a little brother or sister soon."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yea, is that okay with you?"

"Yea!" he squealed.

"I cant wait to tell 'Bry! Henry did you hear that! I'm going to be old!"

I let out a laugh and stood back up. Sam immediately hugged me to him and kissed my head.

"Are you sure im not dreaming?" Sam asked, turning to look at me.  
>"I'm sure," I grinned. Taking his hand, I put it over my stomach and rested my hand on top of his, "I'm absolutely sure."<p>

***~tHe EnD~***


End file.
